The Moon That Embraces The Sun
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Their bloodline were filled with myths and legends as his kingdom prospered with the seven coloured clans at peace with one another. However, when one became too powerful, enemies will seek to bring one down in every way they can use. Two childhood lovers were torn apart by the cruellest fate that the heavens has set for them. Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Yeah...I just posted a new story. Bare with me please. I'm on the hunt for a story that I'm willing to write without losing inspiration on it. This will be the second time I will try on feudal eras. Thank you NinaChiery for the book cover 3

Enjoy reading...

* * *

The Kingdom of Teiko, a powerful yet modest kingdom which was blessed with prosperity, peace and harmony for over thousand of years, under the reign of the fair and gentle ruler's of empress's and emperor's from the royal family long bloodlines, The Akashi's.

No one knew how the kingdom prospered for so long, that a few jealous fraction among the kingdom's clans silently brewing as soon as the current Emperor has named the next successor to the throne, his one and only beloved son, Seijuurou Akashi.

The prince was a boy at the mere age of 16 when he received the Sacred Sword of the Four Beast's as a sign of his succeeding the throne once he's betrothed to the beautiful and intelligent daughter of the Kuroko Clan. The one and only clan that always betrothed into the Akashi's bloodline.

The royal family has never chosen anyone outside the Kuroko's as rumors of legends foretold by the old folks in the villages that, the Kuroko's and the Akashi's needed one another to live. Each 30 years during a full moon, there would be a pair of newborn children, a female and a male, born into both family. It has been said that, the Akashi's bloodline that are came from the God of the Sun, while the Kuroko's are from the Goddess of the Moon.

Both deities loved one another so dearly despite the protest from the God, himself. They accepted the punishments for their shameful act for loving one another - a forbidden rule that no God or Goddess must ever break. Their immoralities and powers was severed from them, they have turned into the humans they often adored from afar.

Becoming a human, did not stopped them from loving one another. With the help of a sly nine-tailed fox, the God of the Sun and the Goddess of the Moon has turned the bared land, which has died from the drought from the sun above, into a land of greens within years of putting their last bit of powers into the land.

The crops prospered. The hidden mines filled with golds and irons has increased the land economies, while the land slowly turning into a small village, then into a small town, and lastly, it turns into a kingdom. The people rejoiced when both of the former deities was chosen to become their rulers and thus the clans of many colors were formed as strong generals from the six clan came forth sworn their loyalty to the Emperor and Empress.

For many years, they followed only the orders from the gentle yet kind ruler of the land, until one day, the old age has taken the lives of their kind ruler's. Leaving the kingdom with their young prince, whom soon to take the throne. The prince turns out to be a great Emperor like his father, as the bloodline continues until this day.

However, no one knows that the founders of the land were exiled God and Goddess from the heaven's above. All truth were hidden by legends and myths, generations after generations but one thing has never been changed was -

My generations will only be able to betrothed to the Kuroko's. For the Akashi's will die if they do not love one another by the age of 18. The Moon in the sky of night, the Sun cannot shine in the sky of day, they will need each other to live their life, like the Sun and the Moon in our beloved sky.

"Hmmm...but that's only a myth that has been passed down generations for many decades. Plus, I doubt the deities existed in the first place. I mean, when the drought came upon the kingdom, it was the 7 clans who busted their butts to help the people." the tanned man whose hair are in shades of the evening blue of the sky, took another of the steamed bun and munched on it as he sat comfortably on the white marbled balcony. Ignoring the fact of his untidiness while serving the Prince's soon to be consort, Tetsuki from the Kuroko clan.

The bluenette, clad in a beautiful white silk kimono as patterns of the cherry blossoms spread across the cloth. Her soft teal locks were tied into place and pinned for cherry blossom hairpin, leaving ribbons of the hairpin flows down along with her locks onto her small shoulder.

Tetsuki watched her childhood friend and bodyguard munching down all the steamed buns she made this morning. She poured a cup of tea for him, "Daiki, you will choke yourself if you don't slow down. No one will steal the steam buns." she pushed the tea cup towards him. Daiki accepted the cup of tea with flower fragrance that Tetsuki adores since she was a child.

"You know Shougo will eat them all up as soon as he reach the palace. You made these for me, and I'll be the only one who can eat them." then, he puts down the tea cup as he eyed the bluenette who blinks as his stern look, "Are you sure that you want to leave the Palace of the Moon?"

Tetsuki nodded slightly, "Yes, I am. It is only natural for the Kuroko clan to be betrothed to the royal family." a small smile curved as she looked at the blooming cherry blossoms in the garden, "His Highness Seijuuro's not a bad person."

Daiki leaned against the wall, "I know that he's not, but you of all people should know that, the kingdom isn't safe anymore. The Palace of the Sun is not the safest place for you to be in." he frowned. The six clans has been restless for the past few years, ever since His Majesty, the Emperor named his successor.

Tetsuki's gentle blue orbs saddens as her shoulder fell slightly, "I know but right now, His Highness Seijuurou needs me by his side while his father is ill. Only heaven knows how heavy the young prince's burden is. To carry the kingdom's responsibility and to be a good son towards his beloved father."

The tanned man lets out a heavy sigh, "And you're at that age where you must get married to the Akashi's." he shifts his gaze to the bluenette, "Why must it be you...?" he trails off.

The bluenette forced a smile as she stands up, she strode towards the bodyguard who was also her beloved childhood friend. She held his large calloused hands that often held swords in order to protect her as the Princess of the Kuroko Clan.

"Daiki, I'm going because it is part of my responsibility as the Princess of this Clan. The myths may not be true but the words of the First Emperor must never be broke. We may not know what will happen if we do break it. It's the one rule that both clans has been extremely strict of." the tanned male looked at her as he held her small hands into his.

"Please stay here and protect our home." she kissed his forehead.

Daiki's dark blue orbs saddens as he lowered his head and kissed her hands, "As you wish, My Princess. My sword, my heart and my soul only belongs to you. Use me as you wish." the loyalty of the Aomine clan has never disappoint the Kuroko's and the Akashi's.

* * *

The envoy from the Palace of the Moon has finally arrived. Tetsuki was only half expecting when she saw a familiar crimson haired prince, whose eyes were in beautiful color of red like dahlia flowers in the royal garden which only blooms in the month of July till September. The Akashi's adores the flower so much that it fills every corner of the inner palace walls.

As soon as the young prince approached her, she went onto her knees as she lowered her head and brought her hands together underneath the long sleeves of her silk white kimono, "Your Highness, I have arrived. I am glad to see you are well."

She could her the sound of the robes shuffles as she felt a pair of warm hands held her up, "Rise, my beloved. There is no need to kneel before me." a warm gentle smile spread across the tired face of His Highness Seijuurou. Tetsuki looked at her beloved prince, "Your Highne-" she was cut off as soon as a finger forbid her to continue.

"Please call me Sei, like you used to. We may be betrothed to one another but we're also childhood friends that grew up together. Nothing has changed. I am still the same Sei and you are still the same Tetsuki whom I fell in love with." his voice was gentle, unlike when they were still children, his voice are sound of a young girl but now, it was slightly rough yet gentle.

"As you wish, Sei." she smiled.

* * *

She puts down her tea cup as her blue orbs saddens, "I see...His Majesty has indeed been living for a very long time..." then she shifts her gaze to the read head opposite her. Her betrothed lets out an unbecoming sigh which was uncommon for him to do so unless he's with someone he's comfortable with, such as Tetsuki and Daiki. Both are childhood friend of his.

"Unfortunately, the physician declared that there's nothing else he can do ..." he shifts his gaze to the Dahlia's nearby, "Father spoke nothing of it. It was as if he already accepted the fact that he'll soon to die, following Mother's footsteps..." then, he looked at his beloved who listened intently as she awaits for him to continue.

How he loves those large and bright blue coloured eyes. They always reminds him, that no matter how hard things goes, he always have her by his side. He never found getting betrothed to her was a nuisance but it was all a blessing and a form of happiness he could held close to him.

His blood red orbs softened as he savor the sight of the beautiful princess, 'My one and only Tetsuki.' He straightened his back upon noticing the expression of concern for his well being on the bluenette's gentle face.

"I'm sorry for letting all of these out on you, Tetsuki. I shouldn't burden you with what was going on." the bluenette shook her head as she took his hands into hers.

"Sei, I'm here because I want to ease all the burden you're carrying. Letting out what your heart and mind has been dwelling on will make me happy. It made me happy to know I am useful to you." she brought her forehead towards his, "It truly does. So, please. I'll always be by your side. We've made a promise before."

Seijuurou didn't utter a word as he embraced her tightly as he buries his face into her sweet vanilla scented locks. It has been a long year after all. No words can describe how much have he missed his beloved. Her warmth reminds him of his beloved late mother. Her voice reminds him of the song bird that often took shade in among the trees in the garden of the palace. Her scent are as of the cherry blossoms - beautiful and gentle like, his Tetsuki.

...

The sound of the footsteps were heard as they fast approached the small canopy in the garden where the royal couple was at. A servant quickly went to his knees as he have his head lowered as a sign of respect to the prince, "Your Highness, forgive me for my intrusion but your presence are extremely needed in the throne chamber. It is urgent that you must see the messenger at once."

Both Seijuurou and Tetsuki exchanged looks of uncertainty.

Eyebrows knitted into frowns as he read the scrolls that was brought to him by a messenger sent by the head of the Silver Clan - Shougo Haizaki.

The young prince bit her lower lip, as his mind began to think of a way out of this urgency. The miners in the north-east are trapped underneath the ground with a no way out and several has died on spot due to severe injuries. The Silver Clan was in charge of the iron mines but for them to sent an urgent messenger like this...

Seijuurou stood up from his seat, gaining all the attentions of the officials in the chamber, "Gather as many physicians as you can, we will send them to the Silver Clan Region along with food supplies, equipment's and men to rescue the miners. I believe you know as well as I do that we cannot waste more time than we already have. As soon as the sun struck right upon our head, we will depart." he ordered as the officials began to excuse themselves out of the throne chamber to proceed with their Prince's orders.

Then, he shifts his gaze to the bluenette who was standing at the side along with several ladies in waiting behind her. He approached her, "My apologies, Tetsuki. You've just arrived and yet...I must leave for a few days ... There is no telling when I will be back but I will send messengers for you."

She smiled, "It is alright. It is your duties to be there for your people. I will pray for your safe journey, Sei. Please return safely." her heart felt heavy. It was not because of his departure but it was something amiss...

...

As soon as the sun struck noon, the envoy depart. Tetsuki watched them slowly disappears from sight. Every ounce of her inner self prayed for her beloved's safety without knowing a few pair of eyes watched her every movements, waiting for the perfect time to strike onto the kingdom's most cherished person, Tsuki-hime.

* * *

Please review? *Slaps self* T-T I know I shouldn't be posting so much stories but I can't help but to hunt down new storyline.

Until next update. I'll be updating Flower Dance on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2: Impending

Chapter 2 is up and yes just like Flower Dance, I apologize for all the grammar errors you're going to find in this chapter. I tried my best going through them and as you all know, my grammars aren't the best one around. Also, I'm still a bit unsure of Satsuki's full name, is it Satsuki Momoi or Momoi Satsuki?

Happy reading and don't forget to review.

Happy Valentines Day everyone!

* * *

"What in heaven's name has happen here...?"

A pair of crimson orbs widened at the horrid sight in front of him upon arrival. No one knew how to react to the current situation. The Silver Clan's region had been completely destroyed to dust. Around them, the people of the Silver Clan were struggling to help the wounded get to a safer area while they cast a wary look upon the royal envoy.

The crimson haired prince looked at the ground where hundreds of horse hooves were carved into the ground. His eyes narrowed as he said, "These hooves don't belong to the Silver Clan's horses and they're still fresh… The Silver Clan would never use their horses to pass through a village path."

Seijuurou knew perfectly well that was the utter truth. He remembered how the head of the Silver Clan, Haizaki Shougo, had once told him that the path for the village were only for the people not for his soldiers. He looked around to see swords and blades, stained with the blood of the Silver Clan people, were left on the ground. It felt gut wrenching as he passed by the bodies of the countless lifeless innocent villagers.

Suddenly, his horse halted abruptly causing Seijuro to shift his gaze from the burning village homes to the sight in front of him. The lump in his throat felt too large to swallow. There, on the ground, laid a lifeless young girl who had been slayed without mercy.

Seijuro, who was at a loss for words, immediately regained his composure and began barking orders to his men to assist his people. His forest green haired adviser, Midorima Shintarou who was also the royal physician approached the young prince.

He bowed as he spoke, "Your Highness, it seems the messenger that was sent by Lord Shougo has disappeared. I've also received reports that there is no mining incident that has happened at the iron mine. There's a possibility that this was to lure us out of the palace…"

Seijuurou frowned as his gaze sharpened. His ears were listening to Shintarou but his eyes focused on the turmoil laid out before him.

He grit his teeth as he growled, "But for what purpose?" as his grip tightened on the rein of his horse.

"Shintarou, I shall head to the Silver Mansion with several men with me. You shall stay here and aid the villagers with what we can provide them," he ordered, "Also, send a messenger to the palace to ask them to send more aid to this region at once."

"Yes, Your Highness," Shintarou lowered his head upon receiving the direct orders from his prince, who immediately departed from the village for the Silver Mansion which was just a few miles away from the village.

Seijuurou bit his lower lip as he focused on the path before him. For over thousands of years, not even a line of wars in the history of the Teiko Kingdom has ever been written in books. It has always been peaceful… until now.

His brows furrowed, 'Why now?'

* * *

Light and modest laughter floated from the garden. Inside the beautiful garden, ladies-in-waiting stood at the side patiently while the princesses from the Kuroko Clan and the Momoi Clan chatted away. After all, they were good friends since the Momoi Clan is closely related to the Aomine Clan.

"Dai-chan's so lucky. He gets to eat your homemade steam buns every day," pouted the lady whose hair and eyes are as pink as the blooming cherry blossoms in the garden.

She was an intelligent lady and the only daughter of the head family of the Momoi Clan. She is also the childhood friend of Aomine, Daiki. Because of the pair's closeness, most clan members often believed the two were betrothed to each other rather than being just friends.

"If you wish to eat them for tea, then please don't hesitate to send a messenger to the place," Tetsuki smiled a little, "I'd be more than happy to have them prepared for you, Lady Satsuki."

Tetsuki continued to smile as she poured the flower fragranced tea into two tea cups. The pinknette's lips pouted as she put down the bun onto the saucer as she huffed, "Please, do stop calling me that. We're close friends aren't we?"

"My apology it's a habit of mine, Satsuki-san," Tetsuki smiled apologetically.

Satsuki sighed softly, "Well, if that's the best you can do, it's fine with me. Your manners never cease to amaze me, Tetsuki," she sipped on the tea before speaking again, "I heard His Highness Seijuuruo left the Akashi Region for the fourth time this year."

Satsuki paused for a moment as she shifted her gaze from the tea cup towards the bluenette sitting across from her before speaking again, "Will His Highness be alright, leaving the palace ground while His Majesty is still ill?"

Almost immediately Tetsuki's smile disappeared as she answered, "I'm unsure of it myself, Satsuki-san. He left in a haste yesterday noon…"

Satsuki's lips pressed firmly into a thin line as she scooted closer to the bluenette before quietly saying, "Tetsuki, the kingdom isn't safe anymore… There are people among the Clans who demand to be freed from the Colored Clan's Chains. I don't think His Highness knows about this yet, but if the throne does get targeted by them…"

She bit her lip, a hint of worry in her pink orbs, "There's a chance you, as well, might get dragged into the matter as part of the Kuroko's and as the His Highness Seijuro's betrothed."

Satsuki gripped the bluenette's smooth and soft hands firmly as she lowered her voice to a mere whisper, "No matter what happens in the future… Daiki and I will always be your ally. We shall never turn our back to our dearest friend. Please do remember that."

Tetsuki smiled gently, "Thank you, Satsuki-san. I truly appreciate it."

Satsuki smiled brightly, "Only for my best friend."

The two princesses giggle as they smile at each other. Only if such peace lasted that long.

It was then, Tetsuki noticed that something had filled the sky opposite of the palace grounds. A heavy thick smoke began to fill the skies as shouts of the soldiers who were guarding the palace grew louder. The ladies-in-waiting began to panic and at that moment, serval palace soldiers approached the garden quickly.

"Miladies, we need to bring you to a safer place at once," one of the soldiers spoke with urgency, "The enemies have intruded the palace walls!"

Two of the soldiers grabbed the princesses' arms and pulled them away from the garden as fast as they could. The group ran through the secret passage from the garden but was stopped by several strangers, dressed in black from top to bottom, who threw shurikens at the palace soldiers.

The soldiers were killed instantly as the attackers began to corner the princesses. They pulled out short bladed swords while the two princesses backed away slowly. Satsuki protectively stood in front of Tetsuki when they suddenly hear an explosion, drawing the attention of their attackers away. Immediately, Satsuki took the chance and grabbed Tetsuki's arm as they began to run away as fast as they could.

"Tetsuki," Satsuki panted, "No matter what, you need escape from the palace. If you fall into the wrong hands, who knows what His Highness Seijuro will do?"

They came to a halt as they arrived to the end of the passage where several horses were already prepared for their escape.

"Hurry, get on the horse!" Satsuki urged as she helped the bluenette up onto the horse even when a sharp blade pierced her back, she didn't stop aiding Tetsuki to escape.

**"SATSUKI-SAN, PLEASE ESCAPE WITH ME!"** Tetsuki shouted, her eyes wide with fear when saw Satsuki's injury.

Satsuki forced a smile on her lips as she hid the pain, "Please don't forget that both Dai-chan and I will always be your ally."

"No matter what happens," Satsuki firmly stated as she grasped Tetsuki's hands tightly.

**"NOW, GO! DON'T LOOK BACK!" **Satsuki shouted as she slapped the horse's rear end causing it to quickly gallop away, taking His Highness Seijuro's beloved betrothed away from the palace dangers.

"SATSUKI-SAN!" Tetsuki screamed in agony as tears rolled down her cheeks as soon as she saw the pinknette get stabbed by their attackers. The white horse, she rode on, showed no signs of stopping no matter how roughly she pulled on the reins to make it stop running.

The white horse continued to run deep into the forest, away from the pursuit of the unknown enemies. More tears of pain and sorrow rolled down her cheeks as she screamed in her mind, 'Why? Why is this happening?! Sei!'

* * *

Seijuurou halted abruptly as he looked around.

"Your Highness is something wrong?" questioned one of his soldiers when the crimson haired prince stopped.

Seijuurou's grip on his sword tightened as he finally spoke, "It's nothing… Continue your search." As he focused on the task on hand.

He quietly prayed to the heavens above, 'Tetsuki, please be safe.'

"Your Highness! We found him!" one of the soldiers quickly ran towards a certain spot in the mansion after they had spotted a lifeless body of the Silver Clan Head, Shougo Haizaki, laying on the floor with several slashes across his chest and a single stab wound in his heart.

It was a gruesome sight that Seijuro had no choice but to back away from the area as the soldiers immediately covered the body with a clean cloth they found nearby. The young prince bit his lower lip as he looked at the now covered dead body of Shougo.

'What is going on?!' he questioned as he continued to stare at the covered body. Tt was a question without an answer.

...

Upon returning to the village where Shintarou and the others are, Seijuurou received a messenger sent by the Momoi Clan. Seijuurou's eyes widened with fear as he immediately ordered half of the soldiers, he brought along with him earlier, to depart for the capital at once.

**'TETSUKI, PLEASE BE SAFE!'** he screamed desperately as he pushed his horse to run as fast as it could to the capital which was hundreds of miles away from the Silver Clan.

* * *

The white horse suddenly was spooked as it neighed loudly, dropping the teal haired princess onto the ground of the forest. The creature ran away, leaving Tetsuki on her own in the dark unknown forest. The night had fallen and she had no way to find a way out of the forest until sunrise.

Tetsuki gasped when she noticed that she was surrounded by the same group of attackers who had attacked her and Satsuki earlier in the palace. The light from the moon reflected against their gleaming blades as they moved closer to her.

Tetsuki felt her body tremble with fear as she demanded, "Who are you people?! Why did you attack me?!"

She was terrified but right now, she wanted answers.

"The only way to bring down the young prince of the Akashi Clan was to have his consort dead and that will be you," one of the men answered coldly.

Tetsuki's breathing hitched the moment one of them got closer to her, without hesitation she ran as fast as her foot could carry her. But soon she was forced to halt when she neared the edge of a cliff.

Immediately, a dizzy spell hit her when she looked at the bottom of the cliff while her breathing became uneven. Tetsuki turned around to face her attackers before looking around. To her dismay, she has nowhere to run anymore.

"For a princess, you sure do run a lot," another man sneered as they cornered her.

Tetsuki's lips trembled in fright as she squeezed her eyes, 'SEI!'

Suddenly, she lost her footing and slipped down the cliff. Her body rolled against the rough surface of the cliff, hitting sharp branches and stones. The pain that racked her body was unbearable and took the air out of her lungs. Her soft blue silk robes were torn, her hair accessories and jewelry were missing.

Blood slowly trickled down her forehead as crimson blood began to pool underneath her head after hitting it on a large pile of rocks at the foot of the cliff. Tetsuki's lips tremble as she struggled to open her eyes.

A desperate and broken whisper escaped her lips, "Sei…" before everything turns dark.

Lurking in the shadows nearby, a mysterious man appeared as the fireflies began to lit up the place as he approached the bluenette. His sharp amber colored orbs looking straight at the unconscious princess as he crouched down, taking a hold of the princess's soft teal locks into his hands.

"To think such impending chaos was looming over the kingdom. I'm glad to see you again, my Tsuki-hime." he smirked as he stood up. His white robe filled with the patterns of golden butterflies, shuffles against the ground as he moved. Each step filled with elegance but behind him was a beautiful white tail with a shade of golden at the edge of each. His hair are as of the colors of golds, beautiful like a woman's hair.

For he, the sly nine-tailed fox has appeared to fulfil the promise he once made with the God of the Sun and the Goddess of the Moon.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds

Happy Chinese New Year to the AZNs ! I'll be doing another two update tomorrow :) Please look forward to it! Also, don't forget to review 3 I apologize for the grammar errors you will be seeing in this chapter as it didn't went through the betas. Thank you for being so supportive to this book !

Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 3: Bonds**

"No...this can't be happening..." midnight blue eyes wide open, the moment he arrived to the capital of the Teiko Kingdom. The capital was in chaos, the houses were burnt to dust. The people were severely wounded, some were begging for help, some were mourning for the deaths of their loved ones while some children were crying, looking for their parents.

Daiki's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the devastation that the intruders has inflict on the capital while the throne was unattended. He bit his lower lip as he hasten the horse to the Dragon's Palace, in hopes that nothing happened to his two beloved princesses.

His breathe hitched as soon as he reached the palace. Soldiers were severely wounded while else some has lost their lives. He jumped off the black furred horse and ran into the palace ground as his eyes frantically searched for his friends, "TETSUKI! SATSUKI!" he shouted for their name through out the courtyard.

He ran and ran through out each path and hall way he can find. Bloods has stained the sacred ground. Then, he approached the Imperial Residents where he knows Tetsuki usually resides there whenever she visits the Crown Prince, Seijuurou Akashi. According to strict rules, men were not allowed to step foot into the area other than the palace guards and the royal family members. But right now, he couldn't care less of the rules, he needs to find them!

From bed chamber to another, he found nothing but slayed ladies-in-waiting. It was a gut wrenching scene. Each second passed, was nothing but excruciating nervous as he slammed open each door, Daiki gritted his teeth, "Where are you?!" then, his eyes caught sight of the Imperial Garden - The Garden of Harmonious.

.

.

"His Highness Seijuurou cherished the Imperial Garden. It was the only place his mind can be at peace. I am sure that you will also come to love it."

.

.

He quickly went to the said garden, then he noticed the tea cups left attended, the steam buns that he also knows that only Tetsuki would have it served in the royal palace during tea. It was until he approached the area, then he furrowed upon noticing fresh footsteps on the ground.

With his well-trained eyes, he followed the steps towards the secret passage that only the royal family members and several trusted soldiers of the Emperor knows of. Carefully, with his sword in his hands, he walked into the passage, until the end of the it.

His breathe hitched as soon as his eyes laid on a familiar pink haired princess of the Momoi Clan, Satsuki, **"SATSUKI!"** he crouched down and turn the pinknette to her back, "Open your eyes! Oh God..." as soon as he gathered her into his arms, he was halt by sharp points of blades pointed to his neck as he was surrounded by the palace soldiers.

Behind the soldiers, approached a man sitting on the black furred horse followed by the crimson haired Crown Prince Seijuurou whose expression were beyond words. He was furious as he focused his sharp and cold gaze to the midnight blue haired man.

Daiki who waste no time, tries to seek help for his beloved pinknette, "The princess's severely wounded. She needs help at once!"

**"STAND STILL IF YOU DON'T WISH TO DIE RIGHT HERE, TRAITOR!"** the soldiers ordered him. He could feel bloods dripping down his arms from the wounds on Satsuki's back.

"Traitor?! I am the heir to the Aomine Clan and the personal bodyguard for Princess Tetsuki of the Kuroko Clan. I am in no such way of a traitor! My loyalty is only for the royal family and the Kuroko Clan!" but his words was ignored as one of the soldiers grabbed the pinknette from his arms and the other soldiers pushed him onto the ground and tied his hands up with a chain.

The man whose hair are as black as the raven coat, left the horse as he stood in front of Daiki, smirking at him, "Only traitors would return to the scene and knows exactly where the royal family escape passage is."

Then, he eyed the unconscious pinknette nearby, "Also, we caught you red handed for an attempt murder on the princess's life, while Princess Tetsuki are nowhere in the palace after the attack from the enemies." then he shifts his gaze to Daiki.

"Or perhaps...you are the one who's hiding His Highness Seijuurou's betrothed, Crown Princess Tetsuki Kuroko and also the one who murders His Majesty while the Prince was away from the palace ground" his cold gaze filled with nothing but sly of a human, hidden from Seijuurou's sight.

Daiki's eyes wide open, "His Majesty's dead...?" he trails off.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." the raven haired man sneered.

For the first time ever since they were just kids, Seijuurou cast that dangerously cold gaze to him, "I am truly disappointed, Daiki."

"Take him away." Seijuurou orders. Three words was all it needs to break the 13 years old bond they had together with Tetsuki.

**"SEIJUUROU, DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU!"** Daiki struggled from the grips of the soldiers who pushed him away from the head of the Black Clan, Makoto Hanamiya and the Crown Prince.

"Such crude words only to be spoken by a traitor and an unbecoming heir of the Aomine Clan." then, he turns around, looking at the prince.

"Your Highness, my loyalty are yours, for I am your pawn." he crouched down, next to Seijuurou's horse, "My Prince."as his eyes sharpens, he smiled as he looked at the crimson haired prince whose eyes no longer has those gentle and forgiving shine.

The gentle and kind prince has vanished deep into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

The gentle sound of the water flowing down the waterfall resonates throughout the area, as birds chirping happily. Hidden from the sights of humans, behind a barrier, spreads out a beautiful house near the waterfall. Flowers blooming all around, cherry blossom trees filled the surroundings as the owner of the house sipped the cherry blossom flavored tea.

His long blonde locks slightly covered his eyes as he watched the butterflies flying around the garden of his backyard. Then, a brown furred fox wore a black colored robe approached him as it bows his head, "Master, the princess is awake."

The man eyed the fox as he puts down the cup, "I see..."

He straightened his back as he pulls the collar of his golden robe, covering his bare shoulders, "Well then, let us welcome our guest." he smiled.

**...**

Gentle blue eyes roamed around the bedchamber and then to the scene spread outside of the chamber, "Where am I...?"

A voice appeared, "You're in a place where the first Emperor and Empress of Teiko once stayed." then, with graceful movements, a tall man, whose eyes and hair are like the color of the sun, while his skin are of a woman's. At a glance, he looked like a normal human except for his fox ears popping up on top of his head, and his tail which was not of one but nine tails.

"Welcome to Shangri-La. I am Ryouta, the only descendant and the head of the Youkai Clan which also known as one of the Seven Colored Clan, the Kise family of the Golden Clan." his cold and sharp amber eyes met with the bluenette's gentle ones.

"It's nice to have finally meet you, Tsuki-hime."

* * *

Now that, Daiki Aomine has been branded as a traitor, how will he come out clean? And did you expect that Kise would be one of the head in the Seven Colored Clan? Review/Vote/follow/read or whichever would be appreciated!

Until next update 3


	4. Chapter 4: Always

ANNNNNND another update came in ^^ it seems ya guys don't enjoy leaving reviews LOL! Please do leave a review ^^ it would push me to do more updates asap. It does brings me down when I see no one reviewed . Well, enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Always**

**"ARGHH!"**

A gut wrenching painful scream echoed throughout the prison halls from their prisoner. The sound of a whip cutting through the air reached his ears each time it landed on his body. His tanned skin was adorned with painful and angry slashes from the whip. His breath came in heavy pants as his face scrunched up in pain as sweat trickled down his tan skin. Both of his wrists were chained to the ceiling chains, forcing him to stand with his arms in the air.

"Tell us," a male voice demanded, "Who are you working for?!"

When he didn't answer fast enough, another whip lash landed on his bare back.

Daiki clenched his teeth in pain as he clenched his hands into fists. His voice was barely audible as he answered, almost tiredly at the repetitive question, "No one…"

"Then how did you know that the Capital of Teiko was under attack by unknown enemies?!" Makoto demanded, only to receive a sharp death glare by the navy blue haired prisoner.

"I've already told you," Daiki replied, frustrated, "I came because Princess Satsuki sent a messenger to the Phoenix Place requesting me to be in the Capital as soon as possib— ARGH!"

A whip landed on his torso and Daiki felt his throat burn as he tried to breathe.

"Lying won't save you from this," Makoto hissed, his eyes narrowed, "No messenger was sent to the Phoenix Palace recently!"

Makoto was about to land another whip when a palace guard arrived with an urgent message. The raven haired adviser clicked his tongue in annoyance as he passed the whip to the prison guard.

Right as he was about to leave the quarters Daiki was held in, Makoto stopped in his tracks. He glanced at Daiki before he sharply ordered, "Make him spill everything, until then, don't stop."

With that, Makoto swiftly left the prison hall without looking back.

A large prison guard stood in front of Daiki, his eyes held no mercy towards him.

Daiki weakly shifted his gaze towards the prison guard as he watched the guard's hand rise, along with the whip, firmly held in his grip. A grim look appeared on Daiki's face, but no matter what he couldn't tell a lie to satisfy them for something he didn't do.

'Tetsu…'

* * *

Somewhere else, the bluenette's hands halted abruptly as she froze. An uneasy feeling washed over her as she quietly whispered, "Daiki…"

The golden haired man, who had introduced himself as Kise Ryouta, the head of the Kise family in Colored Clans, eyed the bluenette from the corner of his amber eyes. His five fox servants, who came from the lower class of the Youkai Clan, stood patiently at the side as they waited for their master's orders.

"Well, as I said earlier," he finally spoke, "To why you've never heard of the Golden Clan, which is the Kise Clan, is because… there is no one but me in the family. I once showed myself in the Colored Clans meeting and instead of getting a warm greeting, they casted a look of hatred and disgust towards my being."

Kise shifted his gaze to the sunflower field that was spread across his front yard, while one of the fox servants refilled his cup with warm tea.

"I've been living here for as long as I can remember and clearly nothing has changed…" he sighed as he shifted his gaze back to the bluenette, "And the human heart can still easily change in a blink of an eye when they either gain or lose something…"

"Or someone," he added after a moment.

"What do you mean…?"

Ryota let out an audible sigh before he said, "The Emperor died about four days ago, leaving the Crown Prince on his own to govern the kingdom. However… the Prince's heart has changed. The kind and gentle prince you've known has fallen into the abyss of darkness."

He looked up at the dark gloomy sky looming over them as he continued, "The sun no longer shows itself. The days which should be filled with bright rays from the sun, has vanished. There is nothing but darkness now."

Tetsuki felt her heart waver for the first time as she softly rebuked him, "But legends are just… legends. No matter how one thinks, it's utterly impossible."

"Legends are meant to be for a reason. The words that have been passed down for many generations shouldn't be taken lightly. In the world we dwell in, there is no such thing as impossible," Ryota sharply said, his piercing gaze looked at her.

"The kingdom is in danger. If the Seven Colored Clans are not untied soon, it'll turn into a war zone… Pain, sorrow and, most of all, death will engulf everyone," He straightened his back as he turned to look at the front yard, "If your bond with the Crown Prince isn't restored by the age of 18…"

Ryota met eyes with her as he firmly stated, "The curse will take place… both you and the prince will die."

Tetsuki's gentle blue orbs widened as her lips parted in shock. The tea cup in her small hands slipped from her grip and clattered onto the floor.

**.**

**.**

"No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"If someone is with you, then getting lost isn't so terrifying."

"Always."

**. **

**.**

Ryota stepped out of the bedchamber as he said, glancing back at her, "If you let your heart be wavered by the darkness, then each decision and action you take will affect the future."

"Think wisely before you act Princess," he warned before he left the teal haired princess alone in the room.

* * *

In the Imperial Garden, underneath the gentle light of the moon, stood a crimson haired prince. His young face held a sad expression mixed with exhaustion and loneliness as he stared at a certain Imperial Resident that had once belonged to his beloved Tetsuki. His eyelids lowered slightly as his mind traveled to the past.

**.**

**.**

It was the first time after their engagement was announced that the princess of the Kuroko Clan, Tetsuki, was brought into the Imperial Resident. She was only 12 years-old at the time, too young for any lady to be married into another family… but this was the normal age for an engagement to occur between the Akashi and Kuroko Clan, all because of the strict rule had that been placed upon them since the Founder's Era.

Tetsuki was a timid and reserved child, but her intelligence was unheard of. She often hid herself in her bedchamber, frightened of her new surroundings in the Dragon Palace.

Seijuurou had often visited her bedchamber in hopes of seeing her, but never caught a glimpse of her.

On one evening where the moon was full and the dark skies were filled with bright stars, he approached the Imperial Resident once again. As he got closer, Seijuurou noticed that the bedchamber, belonging to the teal haired princess, was dark. His eyes roamed the hallway until he noticed that the person he was eager to meet, was sitting on the floor with her legs folded as she rested her head on her knees.

He quietly approached her before speaking softly, "I'm sorry for bothering you every evening."

The bluenette's shifted her gentle gaze towards him before she blinked in surprise, "Your Highness…" and moved to stand up in the presence of a royal family member.

"Just stay there and listen to what I have to say," Seijiuurou turned around and looked up at the full moon while Tetsuki sat down behind him, looking at his back.

"Tetsuki, do you wish to leave this place?" he asked gently, "I know you have been extremely uncomfortable living in the palace especially after you were forced to leave your home."

Seijiuurou looked towards the cherry blossom trees nearby as he paused for a moment before continuing, "I can return you to your home, if that is what you wish for. I don't want to force you to stay with me… I want you to come to me with an open heart, with your own free will…"

"If someone is with you, then getting lost isn't so terrifying," he quietly murmured. After all he knows well what it feels like to be in an unfamiliar place. Being alone in a new surrounding felt as if he was a lost child.

He could hear the sound of the kimono fabric shifting against each other with her movements. Seijuuro turned around to look at his beloved, "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

A gentle and warm smiled formed on his lips, "Always."

**.**

**.**

A heavy sigh escaped Seijuuro's lips as he watched the petals of the cherry blossom tree float gently onto the surface of the pond below before shifting his gaze back to the full moon above.

'Tetsuki… where are you…?' He warily asked, filled with longing.

After a moment, he stood up and began to walk along the side of the wall.

**. . . . **

The teal haired princess's lips parted with shock as soon as she saw the devastation of her beloved capital. Behind her, two foxes followed her from the shadows. Tetsuki bit her lip as she made sure to cover her head with a piece of clothing as she headed towards the Imperial Dragon Palace.

**.**

**.**

"Remember, there are people who are still after your life," Ryota pointed out, his amber orbs staring sharply at her, before he warned, "Do not approach or enter the Imperial Palace. Return at once after you've finished what you needed to do."

**.**

**.**

Her sapphire orbs held a look of sadness as she approached the Imperial Palace walls.

'It's weird looking at this place from here...' she chuckled softly as she touched the outer wall with her small hand.

"Princess Tetsuki, we must return soon before Master Ryota searches for you," one of the foxes urged.

Tetsuki weakly nodded at the fox before she glanced at the Imperial Palace wall and trailed her right hand on it as she walked along the side of it.

Two souls, forced to part ways, did not realize that they were side by side simply parted by thick walls. Suddenly, they halted abruptly at the same time and spot before they looked at the wall as if they could sense each other's presence beyond the wall.

Pain and sorrow engulfed their hearts as they both walked away onto different paths. They were both so close, yet so far from each other.

* * *

Was that sad? To me, I know it's sad, not knowing the one you have been searching for was just standing behind the other side of the wall. As for Daiki, unfortunately, things won't go easy for him until next chapter or so ^^

I'm sorry you guys had to read through that major grammar errors but I stayed up to get this update in time after a long day of visiting here and there.

Goodnight peeps and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Bittersweet

Beta-ed by YupinaYui. Thank you so much 33

* * *

Sounds of chains dragging on the white marbled floor echoed throughout the Dragon's Palace throne chamber as a certain navy blue haired tanned man was forcefully pushed onto his knees. A palace soldier firmly grabbed his navy hair before roughly pushing Daiki's head against the white marble floor.

A pained groan escaped his chapped lips and every inch of his body burning with pain. Daiki could barely stay conscious, his vision wavering in and out, and the fact that he wasn't given any meals for the past five days made it even worse. His exposed tanned back adorned angry marks of whip lashes from the past days of torture. His exposed wounds made the royal officials look at him with disgust as they whispered to one another quietly.

Daiki no longer showed resistance. He had given up when he realized that no matter what he said or did, no one would accept the proof his innocence. Daiki was severely exhausted, famished, and wounded. It was a wonder to how he was even alive.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hanamiya, Makoto, smirking at him. If it was to make him angry, his plan had certainly failed. Daiki no longer had the energy to care about what that bastard did to him. All he wanted to do was shut his eyes and sleep.

"You truly disappoint me," a voice spoke—void of any traces of emotions.

The former bodyguard's eyes widened as he struggled to look at the person who was standing in front him. There, in front of him, stood the Crown Prince of the kingdom and the only heir of the Akashi family, Akashi, Seijuurou.

Daiki's chapped lips moved as his hoarse voice uttered, "Your… High… ness…"

Seijuurou's crimson eyes sharpened as he coldly eyed the navy haired prisoner before he asked, "Where is Princess Tetsuki?"

His voice sounded strained when he voiced his beloved's name.

"I don't know… it's just as I've… already explained to Advisor Makoto… when I found—" Daiki winced in pain as soon as Seijuurou grabbed a handful of his hair to bring his face close to his.

"Everything went into chaos the moment I left the Capital. But you showed up in the Capital and claimed that Princess Satsuki had sent a messenger to the Kuroko's region," Seijuurou hissed, on the edge of his nerves, "The strange thing is we found that no one had arrived at the Phoenix Palace at that time."

It had been over two weeks since the chaos wrecked the once peaceful kingdom. The Silver Clan region had been turned to dust, his people were frightened of the unknown dangerous approaching them. There had been no intruders breaching the kingdom's borders and each soldier, who stood guard of the borderline at that time, swore that they didn't see any intruders from the neighbouring kingdoms.

"There is no such things as coincidences Daiki," he hissed and his grip on the former bodyguard's hair tightened as Seijuurou asked again, "WHERE. IS. SHE?"

Daiki grunted in pain before he glared at the latter as he retorted, "Just like you… I, myself, want to know where my princess is."

At his words, Seijuurou's expression soured. Silently, he let go of Daiki's hair causing him to collapse onto the marble floor. Without a warning, the young prince swung his left foot and slammed it into the prisoner's cheek.

Immediately, Daiki rolled onto his side as his blood dripped onto the snow white carpets, staining it like paint splattered onto a large white canvas. Everyone in the room gasped at Seijuurou's sudden violent action.

"If you dare say that she is your princess, once again, your head will be rolling," Seijuurou coldly warned before he swiftly turned around and returned to his seat on the throne.

"Until you admit it, there will be no forgiveness nor freedom for you and the Aomine Clan. They will be stripped of their ranks, work, land, and everything else," his sharp yet cold gaze returned to the defenceless prisoner.

Daiki struggled, despite the firm grips the soldiers had on his arms, as he roared, "My family is innocent! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Suddenly, the soldiers began to drag him away from the throne and towards the doors. He continued to struggle as he shouted, "SEIJUUROU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS"

His desperate pleas fell on deaf ears while Seijuurou closed his eyes as Daiki's voice slowly disappeared from the throne chamber as the doors shut.

"Your Highness," his second advisor, Makoto, bowed in front of the young prince as everyone's eyes focused on him, "With His Majesty's death, the throne has been left empty. It is best that you, as the only heir, ascend the throne as soon as possible. Enemies will take the opportunity to attack once they find out that the throne has been left unattended."

Seijurrou sighed inwardly as he rested his chin on his left knuckles. He cracked an eye open as he asked, "But, who exactly are these 'enemies'?" He sharply looked at the raven haired advisor, who was caught off guard at his question.

"So, you still don't know who it is, even after I've given you two weeks to investigate the attackers' identities? What have you been wasting your time on?" Seijuurou sighed, his crimson eyes narrowing.

Makoto lowered his head, "I have been investigating the incident as much as I could, however, the attackers' have erased all traces to who they were. We are also investigating to find out as to why the sun has stopped showing itself. Much less to say, Aomine, Daiki, refused to utter a single word after days of torture."

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply and soft murmurs filled the large chamber, while the Crown Prince's crimson eyes sharply look at him like a hawk sizing up its prey.

"You have failed in extracting answers of Princess Tetsuki's whereabouts from Daiki, but you also failed in uncovering the most crucial answers," Seijuurou straightened his back, shaking his head, "How did my father depend on you as his advisor, when you can't even produce good work for the kingdom?"

Seijuurou stood up as everyone listened intently to his words. He walked past the bowing advisor, who couldn't swallow the heavy lump in his throat.

"You're a disgrace to the Teiko Kingdom. Advisor Shintarou will soon return to the Capital after his tasks has been completed in the Silver Region," the crimson haired teen halted in his tracks.

Seijuurou paused momentarily before he announced, without looking at his advisor, "As of today, you will be relieved of your rank and serve as a court official, Makoto of the Hanamiya Clan."

The crimson haired prince swiftly left the throne chamber, despite the gasps and whispers that suddenly filled the air at his words. He had done everything he needed to.

Makoto was left behind, speechless, his eyes wide with shock before he shook with anger and clenched his teeth, "Why you… ungrateful brat." Hatred, detest, and anger filled his dark orbs.

"You will pay for this," he angrily spat.

* * *

Large sapphire orbs blinked with curiosity as she watched three of the five youkai foxes work diligently in the kitchen as they prepared to make breakfast. She stood quietly near the doorway, peeking in, and smiled every so often as she watched the foxes carefully prepare the sweet bean past in a wooden bucket.

It has nearly been two weeks since she had left the Capital and hid in Shangri-La, a place hidden inside the Kise Clan's barrier. A clan of youkai, who hid themselves in the peaceful and untouched land from prying human eyes. Tetsuki knew her life was in danger because of the unknown enemies who had attacked the palace and were still after her for unknown reasons.

Her eyelids lowered as she glanced at the ground, 'I missed everyone...I wonder how are they doing now...'

**. **

**. **

Tetsuki approached the golden haired man, Ryota of the Kise Clan, who is also a nine-tailed fox and head of the said clan. She noted that he had a cold personality, but he was often found staring at the sunflower field that spread across the front yard of his home. Each time two of his loyal foxes stood at the side, faithfully, waiting for him.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around the house like a little mouse, Princess," Ryota sipped his tea without shifting his gaze from the sunflower field, "It is your home for the time being."

The teal haired princess bit her lower lip as she quietly sat down on the wooden floor of the veranda. Silence quickly filled the air between them.

"Lord Ryota…" Tetsuki softly broke the silence as she shifted her gaze from her clenched hands to the man next to her, "You said that His Highness Seijuurou and I will die if the Seven Colored Clans don't unite before we both reach the age of 18."

She quietly paused as she waited for his reply.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked briskly before he handed his tea cup to the fox as it filled the ceramic cup with more warm tea.

"What can I do to reunite the Seven Clans?" Tetsuki softly asked, her question lingered in the silent air. Her sudden question gained all of the golden haired man's attention as he eyed her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's not as easy as you think, Princess. The head of the Silver Clan has been murdered recently, while the original head of the Black Clan has gone missing for over six years now," Ryota stated as he picked up a piece of ginger cookie from the saucer before taking a bite.

Tetsuki furrowed at his words, "Missing...? Then does that mean the one acting as the head of the Black Clan is...?"

His amber eyes sharply looked at her before he curtly answered, "A fake."

Tetsuki's eyes widened as she asked, shocked, "But...why? Who is the original head of the Black Clan?"

Ryota sighed softly before answering, "Nijimura, Shuzou was his name. I lost track of him after he was chased into the Forbidden Forest by hired assassins."

He set down his tea cup as he explained, his voice void of emotions, "The Black Clan holds something important to the Kingdom, and their role is just as important as the Akashi and Kuroko Clan's roles. Of course someone saw them as a threat and sent assassins after the head. Ever since then, history has been changed… the Black Clan, which was originally supposed to be named after the Nijimura family had been revoked of their names and changed to the Hanamiya's family, by the late emperor."

"Those who knew the truth behind the rewritten history were executed by force while some decided to pretend as if nothing had happened," Ryota's face remained stoic as he took another sip from his cup, which was now in his hands once again.

His voice sounded cold as he added, "Life, after all, is precious to weaklings such as humans."

The teal haired princess remained silent at his words before she softly spoke with disbelief, "Then… what Daiki and Satsuki-san said were true…"

Ryota bitterly chuckled, "More than true, I'm afraid. The kingdom is no longer safe. The throne is at risk and the Seven Clan's are stabbing one another from behind. At this rate, the Kingdom will soon fall and the Four Sacred Beasts will be the ones who destroy it until there is nothing but dust left."

"To reunite the Seven Clans is…" he sighed loudly, "Close to impossible."

**. **

**. **

'But...I can't let it happen...' Tetsuki thought with determination.

She turned around only to have someone bump into her, much to her surprise.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry for walking into you," she quickly apologized before she crouched to pick up the fallen vegetables from the floor.

"Princess, please let me. This isn't a work fit for a princess," the fox grabbed the carrots from her hands and picked the rest up, while the other three foxes rushed to the other side of the kitchen to help the two. Tetsuki's shoulders slowly slumped as she watched them clean the floor.

"Please, do get some rest in your bed chamber. The kitchen is no place for a noble such as yourself. We will bring you, your breakfast as soon as it's ready," all five fox lowered their heads. They all looked like normal foxes with brown fur which was covered by a black colored short montsuki robe with a white sash tied around their waist.

Tetsuki looked at each of them for a moment before she sat down.

"Say… do you all have names?" Tetsuki gently smiled at them as they exchanged curious glances at one another.

The fox in the middle nodded as he replied, "Yes, Princess. Each of us have been granted a name by Master Ryota."

Tetsuki titled her head to the side, her teal locks flowing over her shoulders, as she smiled again, "It's very kind of him to grant each one of you a name of your own. Would it be alright if I asked for your names?"

The first fox from the left stepped forward, "I've been given the name, Kisa. The one next to me is Koji."

Kisa then began to introduce the other three foxes as their names were Keita, Kazu, and Kanta. Each of them bowed their heads upon introduction.

"It truly is a pleasure to know your names. You may call me Tetsuki," she smiled warmly at them. Tetsuki knew these foxes weren't evil spirits. They were living beings just like her.

At her words, they each hesitated and refused to do so. Keita's ears folded as his busy tail lowered as he quietly said, "Master Ryota would definitely would be furious if we called you without honorifics. We don't wish to anger our master."

"Is Lord Ryota a terrifying man?"

They quickly shook their heads in response.

"No, he is not. Master Ryota is a very kind and caring person. He was the one who saved us from the humans harm. He took us in and gave us a home to stay in without giving us orders. We are merely lower ranked youkai but he didn't hesitate to treat us like a family," Kouji explained and the other foxes nodded in agreement.

"He even gave homes to the strays who were harmed by the humans in the past. Shangri-La is not a place for us strays to be in but he never minded it. He never demands for anything in return. However, we all wish not to make him upset or disappointed with us."

Tetsuki's expression softened as she quietly whispered to herself, "He truly is a kind man."

It was then, she learned to not judge a person by their outer appearance. A smile curved on her lips she held out her right hand to them, "Well, if you insist. Please, at least, call me Tetsuki-san. It would make me very happy."

Kazu and Kanta exchanged glances before they slowly stepped forward, closer to the teal haired princess. Kazu was the first one to put his small paw on her palm, followed by Kazu who put his in her left palm. Upon knowing that the princess meant no harm to them, the other three approached her.

"We're friends now. So, please. Let me help you make the meals from now on. I truly wish to lend a hand during my stay here. I don't mind picking vegetables, fruits or anything to repay for all your kindness," Tetsuki insisted stubbornly.

"I also know how to make the perfect red bean paste steamed buns and a lot of recipes that you have yet learned. Would you want to learn how?" Tetsuki offered since she knew that the foxes would be interested.

Kisa, as the eldest among his brothers, nodded and his ears perked up. He understood the lady's intention, "No matter what we say, you'll keep insisting. If you wish to teach us proper recipes, then, I see why not."

Tetsuki smiled brightly before she giggled lightly, "Thank you."

Kanta and Kazu held her hands and pulled her along towards the kitchen.

In the doorway of the kitchen, stood the master of the five foxes and his amber eyes watched the bluenette begin helping the foxes with preparing breakfast. The foxes, whom he knew to be only loyal to him for the past thousands of years, began opening up to a stranger. A weak human at that.

"For a weak princess, you're not bad at all," Ryota smiled gently as he quietly left the hallway, leaving them to their own chores.

**. . . . **

"Master Ryota," a black furred wolf appeared within the shadows of darkness. Its head lowered as soon as the head of the Kise Clan turned around to look at him. The animal soon transformed into a man who had dark colored hair and eyes. His ears popped up on the top of his head while his white tail rest on the ground as he kneeled in front Ryota.

"It's just as you have predicted. The Crown Prince will soon ascend the throne as the next emperor while the Aomine Clan has been stripped of everything and their head of the Clan, Lord Daiki Aomine, is currently held in prision. Lord Daiki has suffered severe wounds from the torture he received for the past two weeks. If he is not treated soon…."

The wolf paused for a moment before he finally stated, "He'll die."

The sound of plates shattering on the wooden floor caused the two to snap their heads towards source. The wolf immediately melted into the darkness while Ryota shifted his gaze around before he frowned.

There, stood the teal haired princess with both of her small hands covering her mouth as her eyes were wide with shock. Pearls of tears threatened to roll down her soft pink tinted cheeks as she slowly made her way towards the latter. Her lips trembled as she looked at him with watery eyes.

"Please tell me… what can I do to save Daiki?"

* * *

Bits of truth began to reveal about the Black Clan. Where is Shuzou Nijimura and what is the true purpose of the previous emperor ? Seijuurou began to lose his bits of emotions as darkness began to set in. With Daiki on the verge of death, will Tetsuki be able to save him?

Is Kise too OCC in this book? I considered this is an old era where such things as playful and cheerful Kise doesn't exist, considering he is the sly fox and the head of the Golden Clan. As for the foxes, aren't they're adorable? I took the idea from Hakkenden (Something long name anime) LOL. Except I couldn't find their names, so I just grabbed whatever sounds interesting from the net x.x

Please do check out Flower Dance ^^ I'll be posting another 3-4 updates this week on three books :) Oh! Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6: Lives

After a long while since I last updated, here's an update ^^

All thanks to YupinaYui for the beta :D

Enjoy and don't forget to review! It's important to see your reviews for me to keep on writing ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Lives**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As soon as they reached the capital of the kingdom, a pair of emerald orbs widened as he looked from one side to other side of the town. The envoy, who was left behind to aid the Silver Clan's people, was finally returning to the palace since he had been summoned by the Crown Prince Seijuurou. The said envoy was Midorima, Shintarou of the Green Clan-the advisor of the Crown Prince.

Midorima noticed the fear in the eyes of the Crimson Clan's people, who quickly scurried away to make way for the envoy. The people kept their gaze to the ground and refused to look up.

"Just what happened here...?" Midorima softly mumbled to himself as he halted his horse. His voice was laced with concern and confusion. Midorima's emerald eyes glanced over at the few shops that were once operated by the members of the Aomine's of the Blue Clan.

Soldiers stood guard in front of the said shops that were barely recognizable with all the surrounding shops destroyed here and there. On the door, a large red paper was plastered onto it reading- **NO LONGER IN BUSINESS UNDER HIS MAJESTY SEIJUUROU'S ORDERS.**

'Orders...?'

Suddenly, one of the returning envoy soldiers approached the forest green haired man. His voice sounded urgent as he spoke, "Advisor Shintarou. It'd be best if we made haste to the palace at once. Else His Highness Seijuurou will be furious if we keep him waiting."

Midorima saw a flash of fear in the soldier's eyes as he frowned, "Alright, let's go then."

He gave a soft kick to the horse's side and they continued their journey towards the palace where he was bound to have his questions answered and finally know the current state of the Colored Clans.

Or so, he had thought...

* * *

A pair of crimson orbs stared at the pinknette who was sleeping on the bed while servants stood silently at the side with their heads lowered in the presence of a royal family member, Akashi Seijuurou, the next emperor of the Teiko Kingdom.

One of the servants quietly approached the young crown prince who stood next to the bed, his gaze never left the pink haired princess's face. Princess Satsuki, the heir of the Momoi Clan, had yet to open her eyes since the attack on the capital where she was found by her childhood friend, the heir of the Aomine Clan, Daiki. The same childhood friend and heir who was currently held captive for treachery and information.

The servant knelled onto his left knee with his head bowed low to the back of the young crimson haired boy, "Your Highness, Advisor Midorima Shintarou has already returned to the capital with the rest of the envoy you previously sent aid the Silver Region. They are waiting for your presence in the throne chamber."

He received no reply from the latter and silence filled the heavily guarded bed chamber.

"I see," was the crown prince's only answer as he gently brushed the long pink bangs on Satsuki's forehead.

He bit his lower lip as his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stared at her pale face with concern. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from the pink haired princess before going to attend the matters at hand.

Royal servants stood still as they awaited for further orders. His sharp voice cut the air, "Let's go."

The palace servants flinched slightly before they quickly bowed to his back as the crimson haired prince made his way out of the bed chamber. His sharp crimson orbs and voice, which was void of all emotions, made everyone flinch.

On his way to the throne chamber, which was on the other side of the palace ground, his gaze fell on the falling petals of the cherry blossom trees in the royal garden.

'I'll find you no matter where you are. Even if I have to tear apart this kingdom. I will find you with everything I have'

His knuckles tightened as his lips drew into a thin line and determination filled his crimson orbs, 'I swear on my life, Tetsuki.'

* * *

Shintarou's eyebrows knitted in confusion when he noticed that the royal officials were startled the moment Crown Prince Seijuurou's presence was announced. Immediately, all 50 heads lowered as the throne chamber turned deathly silent.

As soon as the crimson haired prince took his seat on the throne, his gaze focused on the forest green haired envoy who was kneeling before him, "Welcome back, Advisor Shinatrou."

Shintarou couldn't help but flinch at the cold tone of the boy he had known for his whole life. He couldn't bring his gaze towards the young prince as he felt a sharp and cold gaze that was watching his movements like a hawk eyeing its prey. It felt as if the boy in front of him was no longer the boy he knew from his childhood.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he lowered his head before he continued, "I would like to say my condolences on the loss of your father, His Majesty. He was a great leader and man. Nevertheless, the kingdom has long a hug-"

"Shinatrou, I want to have a word with you," Seijuurou interrupted him.

Puzzled by the crimson haired prince's strange behaviour, Shintarou remained kneeling while everyone in the throne chamber immediately excused themselves. Once the room emptied the palace guards shut the large wooden door behind them with a soft thud. Leaving only the Crown Prince Seijuurou and his advisor, Shintarou, alone in the throne chamber.

Seijuurou straightened his back as he smoothly stepped away from the throne and towards the kneeling official, "From today onward, you shall stand by me as my head advisor."

Shintarou's head snapped up in surprise at his orders. Confusion flickered in his emerald eyes as he watched Seijuuro shift his gaze from him to the painting on his left.

"Makoto of the Hanamiya Clan was demoted to an assistant court official. He will no longer serve the royal family as the head advisor," Seijuurou explained as he continued, "However, you shall replace him. I have already appointed someone else to replace your former position as the royal physician."

Shintarou frowned as he protested, "But, Your Highness! This is absurd! I am only a physician and an assistant advisor. I'm afraid I am not the right person to fill that role. I highly doubt that my intelligence would be useful compared to the previous hea-"

Once again, he was cut off by the Crown Prince, "Shintarou, I chose you because I trust that you will not betray me no matter what happens."

Seijuurou paused for a moment before continuing, "The kingdom isn't the safest place anymore and it has become harder for me to trust anyone easily..."

"Your Highness, none of the Midorima Clan's generations were capable of becoming a proper advisor to the Akashi Clan," Shintarou protested once again, "We're just physicians."

Shintarou knew very well that if he took the Crown Prince's request, his decisions will no longer just affect himself but the whole kingdom as well. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that he feared that his ability to guide the young crimson haired prince would not be good enough.

The crimson haired prince shifted his gaze to Shintarou again, but it was gaze that he only gave to those he truly trusted, "I have lost too many people I cherished within a blink of an eye... I have lost Princess Tetsuki, whom I hold so dear..."

"I'll be honest with you Shintarou... I need your help to find the Kuroko Clan's princess. The kingdom is in jeopardy with all of the Seven Colored Clan falling apart. And I fear that the legends that have been passed down since the founder's era were true," Seijuurou let out a soft sigh as looked at the four sacred beast's paintings that hung on the walls.

Shintarou's emerald eyes widened when he saw the sacred paintings slowly burn away.

Paintings of the Sacred Beasts protected by the magic in the land were now weakening. One of the paintings that protected the South region of Teiko-Suzaku, the red phoenix of flames-glittered red as a small part of the painting slowly burned to ashes. An ominous sign of death in the future.

"Your Highness, not only would the kingdom fall but your life is at risk as well. According to the legend, if your bond with the Kuroko Clan's princess does not form as one by the age of 18," Shintarou frowned, his throat felt dry as he continued, "You both might die as soon as all four paintings of the Sacred Beasts are completely burnt..."

"And the kingdom will be destroyed by the enraged Sacred Beasts..."

The forest green haired advisor knew the details of the legend perfectly. He pushed the frame of his glasses up as he continued to frown. After what happened to the sun so soon after Princess Tetsuki's disappearance...

The legend might come true. It was something they could not afford to let happen.

The crimson haired prince rested his left hand on the physician's right shoulder while looking straight ahead, "It's a task that only you can do. I can only depend on you. Shintarou, this is not an order but simply a request to the one whom I call friend."

The Green Clan-also known as the Midorima Clan-was known for their generations of physicians who were often picked as the head of the royal family's and the Kuroko Clan's physician. However, their loyalty and healing skills were unquestionable.

The former royal family physician's eyes blink as he still hesitated on the younger man's decision. However, after looking at the determined gaze the Crown Prince held, Shintarou bowed to him as he swore oath, "It is an honor, Your Majesty. I shall stand by your side till the end of time. I swear upon the crest of the Green Clan that my loyalty is only for you-the Emperor of Teiko, Akashi, Seijuurou."

Oblivious to the new head advisor, a smile formed on Seijuurou's lips and soon his menacing gaze changed back to those once gentle and soft orbs as he spoke, "Thank you Shintarou. I truly appreciate it."

No one knew what was on the mind of the crimson haired prince. No one but himself.

* * *

A blonde haired nine tailed fox sipped his cherry blossom flavoured tea at ease as he ignored the argument from the front of his porch.

"Tetsuki-sama, you mustn't go to the palace! You'll waste Master Ryouta's efforts if you get caught by the factions who want you dead!" Kisa's paws held onto the bluenette's yukata as she tried to make her way towards the barrier while the other foxes tried to block her way.

"I must! Daiki's life is slipping away with each second I stand here! Please, let me go!" Tetsuki managed to take one step forward before she tripped forward.

She immediately shut her eyes as she waited for the ground to make impact with her, but it never came. Instead Tetsuki felt a firm arm wrap around her waist to prevent her from falling flat onto the ground.

Slowly, the same firm hands put her back on her feet while the rest of the foxes quickly stood aside with their heads lowered. A cold tone pierced the air, "Even if you managed to leave the barrier how will you save him? Do you truly think that your small body and strength could carry such a large muscular man? Even if you are able to escape with him, where will you run?"

The teal haired princess bit her lower lip as her small hands gripped the fabric of her soft pink yukata, turning her knuckles white. Her voice sounded small as she whispered, "But... Daiki will die... he doesn't deserve the cruel treatment..."

Amber orbs sharply looked at her, causing the princess to flinch as he frowned, "And you think no one will harm you once you step outside this barrier?"

Ryouta shook his head with disappointment, "Even after everything I've told you..."

He took a step forward, his figure loomed over the petite girl, "Your betrothed, the next Emperor, Akashi Seijuurou is no longer himself. He will bring harm not only to the kingdom but to yourself as well, Princess Tetsuki."

Tetsuki hung her head low as her long teal locks gently shifted over her shoulder, "If the legends you said are true then... I have to do something to make sure all the heirs of the Seven Colored Clans won't lose their lives over crossroad wars!"

Her head snapped up to reveal her determined sky blue orbs as her voice grew louder, "Shougo-kun died because of the power struggle. I cannot allow that to happen again to any of the other Clan leaders."

Ryouta's amber orbs met her unwavering sky blue orbs as he folded his arms in front his slightly revealed smooth chest. An amused chuckle escaped his lips, "Stubborn yet admirable in putting your dear friends as priority before yourself..."

Tetsuki blinked in surprise at the nine tailed fox as she had never heard him praise anyone not even his beloved servants, the five youkai foxes.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the bamboo bench nearby as Ryouta crossed his legs before he spoke, "You said you have to do something to ensure that the lives of the Seven Colored Clan's heirs won't be lost... but how will do it with your current self?"

"I... I know I'm weak but I will do everything I can to save my friends! E-Even if I have to put my life on the line to save them!" Tetsuki's voice trembled as tears blurred her vision, "Daiki has always worked his best to protect me from harm. He save my life once and it's time for me to save him."

Ryouta eyed the bluenette from the corner of his eyes before shifting his gaze to the moon above them. It has been weeks since he had last seen the sun.

After a long moment, his lips parted as he spoke, "Life is not something you can simply sacrifice for the sake of others."

**.**

**.**

A long blond haired man with amber orbs, dressed in a soft silky yellow yukata with black butterfly prints on the bottom hem, slowly approached a crimson haired man who was laying on the grass. The crimson haired man's crimson orbs gazed at the bright full moon above them, "Your Majesty, the others are waiting for you."

"Haru," the latter corrected.

The head of the youkai-Kise, Ryouta of the Yellow Clan blinked before he chuckled softly as he corrected himself, "Forgive me. Haru, the others are waiting for you."

Ryouta's amber orbs watched the former God of the Sun simply smile upon being hearing his human name.

"I never thought that one day I would be laying here, gazing upon the beauty of the moon like all the humans I adore," the former God of the Sun pushed himself up as he stretched his arms in the air. A smile danced on his lips as he glanced at Ryouta, "It's all thanks to you that both Tsukiko and I were able to survive in the human world."

Ryouta bowed his head, "I merely helped you and Tsukiko-sama because I cherish this land as much as you do, Your Majesty."

The said man frowned slightly as he stood up, "Ryouta, you are my friend. It's alright if you call me by my given name. I honestly wouldn't mind."

Haru smiled warmly at him again as he said, "I owe you my life, my dear friend."

Slowly, he made his way towards the taller man, "You never told me what you wished for in return for everything you've done for us."

The nine tailed fox's amber eyes looked at the smaller man's pale face. After all, the former God of the Sun was turned into a mere human and his age was slowly catching up to his human. Yet the stubborn man still had so many things to do before his time comes. Once, his time arrived he wouldn't be able to protect this land on his own.

"If you insist," Ryouta knelled in front of the First Emperor, Akashi, Haru. He lowered his head slightly as he stated his wish, "I wish to protect your offspring for generations to come. I will protect them as much as I have protected you, even if my existence as part of the Seven Color Clans were to be forgotten."

Haru's expression softened as his shoulders relaxed. He firmly gripped the fox's shoulder, with both hands, as he answered, "Then, Ryouta, your wish shall be granted."

The moment the First Emperor touched the fox's forehead a gentle red glow appeared, "This is the last ounce of my powers as the God of the Sun. There will be a time when the kingdom is threatened to fall. Use this when the time truly calls for it, Ryouta. It will help you and the generations to come to survive the obstacle."

Haru added, "Promise me to protect this land with all your might. You shall never cast your life aside for those who do you harm. Life is not something you can simply sacrifice for the sake of others."

Ryouta touched his forehead where the soft red glow slowly disappeared.

"Ryouta," Haru spoke with his usual warm smile, "One day, you will find someone who will cherish you as much as we do and you'll find the answer to your existence when you meet that person."

Ryouta's brows furrowed as he asked, "When will I be able to meet this person?"

His amber orbs followed the small figure shift his gaze back up to the full moon.

"You'll know when you meet that person, Ryouta."

**.**

**.**

"-ta... Lord Ryouta...?" Tetsuki's soft voice broke into his thoughts. It was then he noticed her worried gaze was placed on him, along with his fox servants.

Without warning, the teal haired princess rested the palm of her small left hand on his forehead as she asked with concern, "Are you not feeling well?"

Ryouta blinked as those large orbs were so similar to a certain someone he had once known.

Gently, he pushed her small hand away as he cleared his throat, "I'm fine... I was just thinking..."

His amber orbs glanced at the teal haired princess who was clearly worried about him.

"Yukio."

Suddenly, a dark haired man appeared in front of the head of the Youkai Clan, "You called, Lord Ryouta?"

He knelled before the blond haired man and his long black bushy tail rested on the ground as he waited for his master's orders.

"Summon the others," Ryouta ordered as he straightened his back, sitting up.

His guard, Yukio, nodded before he transformed into a black furred wolf and turned around to face the forest. A loud howl echoed throughout the area as Yukio howled another three times before several snow wolves, leopards, and eagles appeared from the forest. Each one, knelled with their heads lowered before their master.

Tetsuki could only watch in awe as her eyes shifted from each youkai.

"Lord Ryouta, we are here at your disposal," one of the leopard announced as Yukio joined them up front.

Sharp amber orbs glanced at each one of them before the taller man stood up and pulled the collar of his yukata, covering part of his shoulder blade. He abruptly ordered, "You are to infiltrate the Dragon's Palace and retrieve Aomine, Daiki who is currently held as prisoner."

Ryouta's orders caused the youkai's to frown in confusion as they glanced at one another.

"But... My Lord, to infiltrate the Dragon's Palace is... close to impossible if the Emperor is there. The barrier is much stronger when His Majesty is around."

A smirk formed on Ryouta's lips, "I have faith that your strength is enough to infiltrate the palace. All of you have skills beyond what a mere human has..."

Upon receiving encouraging words, they all nodded before they lowered their heads, "We're truly honoured to be blessed by your words, My Lord. Please rest assure that Aomine, Daiki-sama will be he-"

Ryouta interrupted, "However, this time I will be going as well."

Yukio was the first one to protest firmly, "You mustn't. You'll be in danger. Let us do the dirty work for you, My Lord. You don't need to stain your hands. We wish for you to stay here with Princess Tetsuki."

Yukio shifted his gaze to Tetsuki, who stood froze at the side.

The Kise Clan's head sighed, "I admit that each one of you have the skills to infiltrate but you must remember that the current Empeor Seijuurou's barrier is much stronger compared to the previous emperor's barrier."

"There is a possibility that the barrier could kill you instantly. You will need someone who knows how to break the barrier without alerting the palace's shikigami," his eyelids lowered, "I don't wish to see any more deaths among my clan's family. I have lost too many of you..."

Ryouta looked up at them as he smiled, "Besides, after thousands of years living with each one of you. I know that you're more than capable of protecting me."

The group of youkai's exchanged worried looks which were soon replaced by looks of determination as their gaze fell onto the head of the clan, "We shall do our best, Lord Ryouta."

This time, they would show no mercy to anyone who dares to harm their master in any way. Humans or not, they were more than willing to give up their lives to protect the one who had given up his for their survival.

Only then, Tetsuki realized that Ryouta, the head of the Kise Clan, wasn't just a mere nine tailed fox whom she thought to be arrogant. After witnessing his actions and words, she noticed that he put the lives of his beloved family before his and that their loyalty for him was unquestionable.

Tetsuki knew that if anyone attempted to harm the head of the family, they would have to face the wrath of these creatures who held their master close to their hearts.

**. . . .**

Tetsuki stared at the sunflower field, spread across the front yard of the house. A group of the Kise Clan youkais, who were summoned by Ryouta, were kneeling on the ground, patiently waiting their master.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps approaching the veranda.

"Let's go," was the only words the nine-tailed fox uttered and immediately all of the youkais nodded. All of them soon vanished from sight but Yukio, who kept his head down.

Ryouta shifted his gaze to the bluenette who stood silently at the side, "I'll get him for you."

Tetsuki felt her voice get stuck in her throat as she watched the nine-tailed fox's broad back before he disappeared from her sight along with Yukio. Soon after, she shifted her gaze towards the sunflower fields on her left.

**.**

**.**

"Youkai...?" Tetsuki trailed off as her large sky blue orbs watched the crimson haired prince sip his warm tea.

Seijuurou nodded as he put down the ceramic tea cup, "Not even the head of the youkai will be able to break through the barriers placed around the Dragon Palace. They will die as soon as they step into it, burned to ashes."

Uneasiness formed in her kind heart as she asked, hesitantly, "But... Why do they need to die?"

Seijuurou glanced at her as he answered firmly, "They're evil beings. They shouldn't have existed from the very beginning. They should all perish and be erased."

**.**

**.**

Tetsuki frowned as she remembered an old conversation. Suddenly, she shifted her gaze to where Ryouta stood moments before and her breathing hitched in panic.

Her sky blue orbs widened, 'They're in danger'

Tetsuki quickly went to the horse ranch behind the house. Her sky blue orbs brightened with hope when she spotted a white furred horse, the one she had used to escape from the palace, had been properly taken care of.

Slowly, she approached the white horse, who let out a huff when she noticed the teal haired princess approaching her.

"Forgive me, but will you allow me to ride you once again?" Tetsuki gently stroked the horse's forehead and as if it had understood the princess's intention, the horse knelled down.

A small smile formed on Tetsuki's lips before she hurried to get on the horse's back before the horse stood back up on its four legs.

Tetsuki's small hands gripped the reins tightly, "Let us hurry. We don't have much time left."

With that they quickly depart with haste. None of them knowing what will await upon their arrival, the white horse galloped as fast as she could through the dark forest.

_'Please... Let me make it in time!'_

* * *

With that, it reveals that the Founder of Teiko Kingdom - Haru Akashi has foreseen the troublesome future and has entrusted Ryouta to assist his offsprings. Will Tetsuki arrive there in time and will they be able to save Daiki , with Seijuurou in the way.

Don't forget to review!

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscence

*This chapter has been beta-ed a week after the original chapter. Enjoy! Thank you YupinaYui for beta-ing! Also , if you wish to know how the four shikigami's looked like - you can search for the Sacred Beast - Four Gods ^^

The BGM accompany this chapter is Turn - Pandora Hearts

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! 3 I would really appreciate it to see reviews on the update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Reminiscence **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was the season of spring where the cherry blossom trees were blooming beautifully. Colorful flower petals filled the palace grounds and the sound of a gentle womanly, from the kingdom's Empress Akashi Kaori, laughter filled the garden.

A woman whose hair was as bright as the fiery crimson hair of her beloved son, Seijuurou, was chasing after her small son whom she managed to catch in her arms before falling onto the soft grass. The ladies in waiting, who stood nearby, moved to hurry towards the two before they halted abruptly as their shoulders relaxed. They smiled at one another when the Empress and her son laughed together as the Empress embraced her child gently.

Kaori sighed in bliss with a warm smile on her lips as she hugged the child tightly, "Ah… my dear Seijuurou, you truly are a gift blessed by the Heavens above. I'm so happy to have you."

She planted a soft kiss on the young prince's forehead before running her fingers through his fiery crimson hair affectionately.

Seijuurou forced a smile before it quickly slipped off as his eyelids lowered slightly, "Mother, are you truly happy…?"

He paused momentarily while biting his lower lip before whispering, "Having me…?"

Kaori frowned at his question before she pushed herself up from the ground with Seijuurou in her lap. Her gentle crimson orbs looked at her beloved son as she warmly answered, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be happy when I've been blessed with such a wonderful and precious son."

The young crimson haired prince's tightened his small grip on his mother's silk robe, "Father… he's blaming you for having a good-for-nothing son like me…" His voice barely above a whisper, "Father wanted an heir but I…"

"Hush now, my son," Kaori gently puts a finger onto his lips, "Your Father has a lot on his mind. He's a strict man after all."

A beautiful and kind smile graced her lips as she ran her fingers through Seijuuro's crimson hair again. Her crimson orbs shined with fondness and warm love as she hugged him again, "No matter what he has said or done to you, deep down your Father loves you dearly. Not because you're the throne's heir but because you're his beloved son. He only wants the best for you."

"Seijuurou, you're a blessing to us," she brushed his long bangs to the side gently, "We will never think less of you no matter what you do. You're our one and only son."

"You will never be alone. We love you Seijuurou."

**. **

**. **

Seijuurou's eyelids lowered as he stared at the falling petals of the cherry blossom tree outside his bed chamber. A bitter voice escaped his lips, "In the end… I'm all alone…"

The shine from the candle lights, lit all around the chamber, reflects on his crimson orbs. He leaned against the bamboo carved window as he shifted his gaze up at the full moon that shined dimly in the pitch black night sky.

'You light up the darkness of the sky all by yourself… Have you ever been lonely watching the lives of those living before you disappear each day…?'

But it was an unanswered question.

The crimson haired prince let out a soft sigh. Suddenly, the door to his chamber opened slightly while the guards outside allowed three of the servants to bring in his evening tea and snacks.

"Your Majesty, we have brought you your evening tea and snacks," a servant whose long blue locks fall over her shoulder as she kneels before the soon to be emperor while she held the tray tightly with her head remained lowered. The other two servants followed the same as they remained silent in the presence of the crowned prince.

Seijuurou didn't bother to move as he merely gave a sharp glance from the corner of his eyes to the blue haired servant on his left side. He grabbed the ceramic cup and quickly chugged down the contents down before putting the cup back on the tray.

He frowned slightly when he noticed the color of the servant's hair. He had never paid much attention to a servant's appearance until the clouds in the sky cleared and his crimson orbs widened.

"Tetsuki…?!"

Seijuurou quickly stood up and grabbed the servant's arm. The tea cup and plates shatter as they hit the floor from the tray. The other servants are quick to move and clean it up before he could step on them, but they froze when they noticed the crown prince's orbs were looking at the teal haired servant, who looked frightened by his sudden outburst.

She didn't dare to try to pry her arm out of his tight grip but her voice shook, "Yo-Your Majesty… I am not Princess Tetsuki…"

Her head remained lowered and her gaze fell onto the crimson haired prince's chest which revealed a dark burnt mark on his smooth creamy skin.

"Your Majesty, your ch—" Her chin was roughly grabbed by the crown prince as her face was brought to his, only a mere inches away. Suddenly, he hissed at a sudden pang of pain from his chest.

A mere seconds later, he pushed the servant away causing her to fall onto the floor before she quickly scrambled onto her feet and bowed before him.

"Leave," he sharply ordered, his back facing the servants in his chamber. Immediately, the servants leave without a word as they softly slid the door shut behind them.

Seijuurou slowly lowered the collar of his robe down to his shoulders. He bit his lower lip as he glanced at the dark angry red burnt mark on the creamy skin of his chest. The mark had been carefully hidden behind his silky crimson robe.

It was the emblem of the sacred beast, the Red Phoenix. The mark was a beautiful crimson Phoenix its chest curved out proudly as its tail swirled downwards, the opposite way of the chest, and crimson wings spread out. The tail of the phoenix had already turned black compared to the rest of the parts which remained untouched by the burn.

**. **

**. **

"According to the legend, the four heirs who inherit the Sacred Emblem shall not be spared of the painful reminder from the Four Sacred Beasts."

Without turning to face his adviser, Seijuurou asked, "In what form of a reminder?"

Shintarou's eyebrows knitted into a frown, "I am… not quite sure, Your Majesty…"

He paused for a moment as he tried to recall a far memory of knowledge, "However, from what has been passed down…"

"It's the mark of blood…"

.

.

"If this mark is on me…" Seijuurou touched the crimson phoenix on his chest, "then she must be suffering the same as I am..."

He walked towards the opened window as he softly gazed at the full moon above, "Tetsuki, where are you…?"

* * *

The white furred horse galloped as fast as she could with her rider holding tightly onto her white-like-snow mane. The full moon shined brightly, lighting their path to their destination.

Tetsuki's sapphire orbs focused on their path forward before her gaze slowly shifted to the moon above them. She frowned slightly as she turned her attention back to the path. A worried plead escaped her pink lips, "Please, let me make it in time!"

"Sei, mustn't harm innocent lives!"

**. . . . **

"My Lord, are you certain about going through with this plan?" Yukio asked firmly.

The rest of the youkais were kneeling to the back of the golden haired man, Kise, Ryouta who stood still at top of the hill that faced the Imperial Palace of the Dragon, where the Akashi royal family resides.

Ryouta merely hummed in response as he shifted his gaze to the building that stood majestically on the holy grounds. He had been watching over the palace grounds for thousands of years. Ryouta knows each nook and cranny of the building. However, something had changed over the years of his absence. Something he couldn't pin point.

"We've wasted enough time standing here… I expect everyone to return home safely no matter what happens."

They all knew there was no turning back once they crossed the palace's strong barrier. The youkais all bowed their hands and transformed into their former forms of eagles, leopards, and wolves before dashing towards the majestic building.

Kise who stood his ground slowly transformed back into his youkai form, abandoning his human form— the Nine Tailed Fox of the Kise Clan, a form that humans of the land once feared. His fur was the color of a dark vanilla with a mane of a lion's while his nine tails swished behind him.

'A cursed form…' his amber orbs gazed at the palace ahead of them.

Ryouta nodded at Yukio and they both left the hill, however his gaze never left the building.

'To think I've returned to this place in such a situation…'

**. **

**. **

"Where are you going Ryouta?" the former sun god approached the fox, who was about to make an exit from the palace.

The long blonde haired man's shoulders fell slightly, "You've already found a place that you can call home…" He looked forward at the vast land, determination in his amber orbs, "I need to find mine."

The Red Emperor, Haru, gently smiled as he rested the palm of his left hand onto his most trusted friend's head, "Remember, this will always be your home Ryouta."

Ryouta bit his lower lip as he whispered, "Thank you for everything, Haru…"

Without another word, he ran as fast as he could away from the palace and his friend. With a heavy heart, Ryouta forced himself to run without looking back. He never knew that he would lose everything the next day. Ryouta regretted with all his heart for leaving the place he once called home.

**. **

**. **

Ryouta halted abruptly, hidden among the bushes nearby the palace wall, along with the rest of the youkais. He transformed back into his human form as he took a deep breath while the others watched his movements closely as he approached the barrier.

'I'm sorry Haru,' his body glowed a soft gold while the palm of his hands tried to break the invisible barrier. He frowned as Ryouta grit his teeth as his amber orbs widened with shock, 'The barrier! It's been replaced by something else!'

All of a sudden, he was repelled by the barrier and thrown onto the ground. Yukio quickly jumped to his feet and immediately rushed to aid his master, who was on the ground, grunting in pain. His body was surrounded by some sort of dark sinister aura.

"My Lor—"

"Don't touch me! They've cast a curse on the barrier," Ryouta warned quickly as he tried his best to stand back up.

He shifted his gaze to the dark skies as he cursed silently, "The palace's shikigamis are awake…"

Ryouta, once again, attempted to break the barrier despite the severe injuries the barrier was giving him.

'I promised her that I'd bring him to her,' he grunted in pain as he forced himself through the barrier, 'And I will make sure I fulfill that promise!'

Yukio couldn't do anything as his please fell to deaf ears. It was then all of the youkais stood their guard the moment they felt an enormous dark vibe surrounding them.

* * *

Seijuurou's gaze sharpened as he stood up abruptly. His crimson orbs looked towards the east sky where the crack on the barrier began to enlarge. A snarl escaped his lips, "They're here."

"Get me my sword," he ordered the palace guards, who stood stationed at the door of his chamber.

He quickly exited his bed chamber as one of his trusted general, Nebuya of the Eikichi clan, approached him, "Your Majesty, it's the Youkais. They're attempting to break the barrier."

The dark haired general kept up with the smaller man's pace as he halted abruptly, "From the information our scouts have gathered, apparently the head of the Kise Clan is currently leading them."

"After thousands of years of hiding from our sight, I wonder what could have made them come out into the open… and here…" Seijuurou mused as he watched the palace's guard quickly stand on guard, preparing for what was about to come as the walls were breaking the moment the barrier the former emperor had once placed.

"Sei-chan~" Another general approached him, Mibuchi, Reo. A man who leads the army in the west area of the kingdom, personally chosen by the former emperor because of his intelligence and charisma during battles against the neighboring kingdoms.

Both of his trusted generals were complete opposites of each other, however their loyalties were unspoken of. Eikichi, Nebuya, was a brute of a general while Mibuchi, Reo was a man who puts strategy first before heading into the battlefield mindlessly. They only served and were prepared to die for the emperor they acknowledged. Right now, they acknowledged Akashi, Seijuurou as their master and leader.

"Here it is," Reo gave the crown prince a katana, sealed in a crimson blood wooden scabbard.

Seijuurou gazed at the long katana in his hands. The hilt of the sword was crimson with gold and its hilt guard was rectangular with a simple yet elegant design to represent the royal Akashi family. Suddenly, his attention was drawn towards the east wall when an abrupt noise of an explosion filled the air. The crack on the barrier had widened further.

"Thousands of years have passed and no one in the Seven Colored Clans is ever able to determine what the head of the Kise Clan's is thinking," Seijuurou's crimson orbs sharpened, "There is no reason for us to ponder about it as of now."

He drew the katana from its crimson wooden scabbard and immediately the long sharp blade burst into flames as he held it in the air towards the intruders. One by one, four of the palace shikigamis appeared before the crimson haired prince.

The first one had hip long blond hair that faded into black at the tips, his eyes a pure liquid gold color. This shikigami wielded sharp long metal claws as his choice of weapon and was the shortest of the four shikigamis. The second one, taller than Seijuurou, had short chocolate brown hair and sharp brown eyes while wielding a sharp long sword with an elegant hilt guard. These two shikigami wore a pure white Chinese styled uniform that bared their shoulders and the inside of the fabric a pure royal blue. Both quickly knelled before the crimson haired prince.

The third shikigami, also tall, had beautiful long sky blue hair and sharp dark blue eyes while wielding a staff with a sun mixed with a crescent moon on top. The last and fourth shikigami had short silver hair with long silver bangs held back by a piece of cloth tied around his head. He wielded a long katana with a crescent shaped hilt guard, the hilt a black color. The last two wore similar Chinese styled uniforms but had long sleeves and the inner flowing fabric a royal blue. They also knelled before their new master.

All four shikigamis eyed their new master with their sharp eyes. Only a few owners of the katana are able to wield the sword without the curse, engraved on the blade, eating them alive.

A sharp and curt order left their crimson haired master's lips, "Destroy them."

A simple order was enough for the shikigamis to follow, "Understood."

The four shikigamis vanished into thin air and Seijuurou stood silently as he watched the situation unfold before his eyes. A small ghostly smile formed on his lips as he ordered firmly, "Defend the palace and destroy the youkais with everything you have."

Seijuurou's voice was firm, which made it clear to the four shikigamis that he would not accept any form of failure.

Nebuya and Reo exchanged confused looks at one another, both were puzzled. If they destroyed the Kise Clan then the Seven Colored Clan, that had been keeping the entire kingdom in place, will fall to ruin. But they knew that there was no turning back as they straightened their backs, "Understood."

Both generals left the prince on his own as they walked away, still pondering over the words of their master.

"There must be a reason why the Kise Clan is standing up against the Akashi Clan… I mean, out of the many clans, the Kise Clan has the utmost loyalty towards the founders and the previous emperors," Reo mumbled as he focused on heading towards the east gate.

Nebuya caught up with the latter's pace easily as he grunted, "They must be after the heir of the Aomine Clan, whom we've kept confined in the underground dungeon. If not, what else is there for them?"

**. . . . **

'Aomine, Daiki, is captive…?'

Shintarou, who was standing nearby, frowned at their words. Immediately, he rushed to the other side of the palace. To be exact, where the underground dungeon was located.

'Is there something else that His Majesty Seijuurou is hiding from all of us…?'

The forest green haired advisor bit his lower lip as he quickened his pace.

**. **

**. **

It was less than a day after he had returned to the capital and was appointed as the new head adviser for the Akashi Clan. His former assistant, Takao, Kazunari, had said something puzzling.

"Nee, Shin-chan… I know this isn't my place to say this but… it's better if you watch your back," the raven haired assistant mumbled quickly as he placed the medicine box onto the top of the shelves nearby.

Shintarou slowly put down the pile of documents he was reading as he narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?"

He patiently waited for an answer from his assistant.

"…Shin-chan are you saying that you don't know what happened in the palace grounds while you were away?" Kazunari asked slightly surprised.

Shintarou frowned when he noticed that Kazunari's expression was different from the ones he usually had on. This time, Kazunari's expression was serious with traces of fear in his silver blue orbs, "His Highness Seijuurou has changed. He's quite a dangerous man now, Shin-chan. He's no longer the kind and gentle prince we all once knew…"

The physician bit his lower lip as he glanced at the former head physician, who was deep in his thoughts, as he continued softly, "Now that you're his adviser, I'm worried that you'll be dragged into something you shouldn't be in. There's no way out once you're in it…"

"Please be careful, Shin-chan."

**. **

**. **

'Even so, I must find out,' Shinatrou hastened his pace, not even realizing the dangers of his intrusion into a crucial matter might put his life on the line.

* * *

From afar, a certain teal haired servant was watching the conflicts unfold among the head of the Seven Clans, 'You'll pay for what you've done to the Hanamiya Clan.'

A tall man, whose hair are as black as his heart, wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist as he inhaled her scent.

"That's my girl," he softly kissed the back of the bluenette's small neck, before whispering, "Everything you do will be rewarded."

* * *

The moment they reached the entrance of the forest, Tetsuki could see smoke emitting from the palace grounds. It was just as she had feared, the battle had begun. Tetsuki held onto the horse's white mane tightly as she pleaded, "Hurry! We must reach them before he does something he'll regret!"

The snow white horse neighed loudly as she pounded her hooves into the ground and speed through the hills towards the palace.

* * *

Shintarou immediately noticed that the entrance to the underground dungeon wasn't guarded due to the commotion outside. Swiftly and quietly, he sneaked into the dark and vile smelling place. His nose scrunched up in disgust when the smell of rotting bodies or those who had not showered for weeks, which he could only encounter on the battlefield, filled his scent.

His emerald orbs roamed each dungeon cell until his attention fell to a certain navy blue haired man whose wrists were chained in the air.

"Aomine!" Shintarou's emerald eyes widened as he quickly let himself into the cell.

Two of his fingers rested on the tan man's neck as he desperately looked for a pulse. The adviser let out a sigh of relief when he felt a faint pulse from Daiki's tan neck, "Thank the Heavens…"

Immediately, his emerald eyes focused on the chains on the larger man's wrists. He frowned as he tried prying them off but failed, "They're protected by a magical bind…"

Suddenly, the walls began to crumble down from a blast from the outside intruders. The adviser cushioned Aomine's body from hitting the ground and when he was about to push himself up with Daiki, a sharp blade was pointed at his neck.

A low whisper broke the tense situation, "One wrong move and your life shall not be spared."

It took a while before Shinatarou's vision cleared as the dust finally settled. His emerald orbs widened when he noticed he was surrounded by several of the youkais, who were reported to be attacking the east wall earlier.

"Leave him be. We're here to retrieve Aomine-sama," a darker haired youkai emerged from behind the crowd. The other three immediately nodded, sticking to the one and only order, and a youkai who had dark brown hair. The same youkai immediately transformed into his youkai form, a lion.

The other two carefully grabbed hold of the unconscious prisoner and put him, gently, onto the lion's back.

Finally, gathering enough courage, Shintarou managed to voice out a shaky question, "Wa-WAIT! Why is the Kise Clan suddenly turning their back on the emperor?!"

"Emperor…?" the small intruder echoed before he scoffed, "You mean the Crown Prince Akashi, Seijuurou."

Yukio gave a cold and sharp glare at the forest green haired adviser, who was still on the ground, "He is no longer fit to be the leader of the Seven Colored Clans. He who should not be harming the Seven heirs has crossed the boundaries he shouldn't have crossed."

Shintarou's orbs widened at his words. The latters black orbs focused to the exit nearby as he muttered, "Watch you back. That is all I can say to you."

Suddenly, the wolf began barking orders, "Kobori, bring him away from this place as fast you can. Do not let your presence be found by the palace's shikigamis."

The lion nodded as he followed the other two out of the dungeon.

Yukio took his blade out of its scabbard as he frowned before giving out his order to his comrades, "GO!"

Quickly, parting ways from his comrade, Yukio made his way towards his master who was still with the others. He knew that his master was at his limit when he saw Ryouta on his knees while holding back the shikigamis from following their scents to the dungeon.

Within seconds, Yukio transformed into a wolf before sinking his teeth into a shikigami's shoulder, causing it to pull away from his master.

"So, there's more of these pesky lowlife youkais," smirked a shikigami, with long blonde hair that faded to black at the tips, as he slammed Yukio onto the ground. His neck was roughly pinned down as he desperately struggled to pry off the blond shikigami's hold but failed.

"Did you think really believe that intruding the palace is as easy as plucking a fruit from its tree? Foolish little youkais," the blond shikigami chuckled in mockery, "Now, did you know that your master was weakening as time passes?"

***[Begin the BGM I attached in the media - Pandora Hearts - Turn]

Yukio's orbs widened when a blade went through his master's chest.

"Ryouta!" he struggled and pushed at the shikigami above him but failed. His orbs followed the movement of his master who collapsed onto the ground.

The other youkais who were also the ground, their movements restricted by the spell that had been cast onto by a shikigami with long sky blue hair tied into a low ponytail, struggled desperately to save their one and only master, "RYOUTA-SAMA!"

Seijuurou stepped forward as he grabbed a handful of Ryouta's hair as he hissed, "You should've stayed in the shadows like you always have, Lord Ryouta of the Kise Clan. Being disobedient will bring not only to you but to your clan."

"Why are you here?" this was not a question, but more of a demand. The crimson haired prince's eyes sharpened as he added, "I know you're not one who would do something as stupid as this without a reason."

Ryouta could only grunt in pain when the grip on his hair tightened, "I'm here to retrieve the seed of hope that… May be able… to save this kingdom from its… Traged—"

Suddenly, his face was slammed into the ground as he coughed up more blood.

"I know that the curse has engraved itself onto you. The Princess is bound to suffer the same fate as your, if you don't stop your reckless actions to the kingdom!"

Ryouta could feel the crimson haired prince's sharp gaze piercing his head. He didn't know he had stepped onto a land mine until Seijuurou suddenly slammed his left foot onto his back, keeping on the ground.

"What do you know about the Princess?!"

Struggling Ryouta retorted, "Princess Tetsuki… she's somewhere you can't get your hands on…"

"So… even you will get in the way between me and the princess…" Seijuurou bitterly spoke as his eyes narrowed at the pathetic sight of the once strongest youkai.

Ryouta chuckled lightly as he smirked with his face pressed onto the ground, "Only because you are no longer worthy of her."

"You sure do love spitting such nonsense," Seijuurou smiled as he pointed his blade towards the fox, "This kingdom does not need someone such as yourself!"

He was about to pierce his blade into the fox's heart when he was tackled by someone from the side.

"SEI! DON'T DO IT!"

His crimson orbs widened when Seijuurou heard the voice of the one he once adored. Immediately he halted his movement and ordered the rest to freeze their actions. Seijuurou pushed himself up from the ground as he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

A gentle wind brushed through her long teal locks as shades of red spread across her cheeks as she heaves lightly to catch her breath from running. Her sapphire orbs locked onto his crimson orbs.

"Tetsuki…"

* * *

**A lot of flashback eh, but please do remember that those flashback are important for upcoming chapters. In this chapter - I revealed more characters and features. Four Shikigamis that heed the master of the katana which Seijuurou owns.**

**I will fix these shikigami's appearance in next chapter. So , please don't scrutinize this chapter on their lack of appearance since I'm extremely weak in describing something.**

**Tetsuki finally made it to the palace, however failed to stop the Kise Clan who was at the mercy of the Akashi Clan's blade. How will Seijuurou react and decide, now that his beloved made appearance, proving that she is alive.**

**I'm sure many ponder on who was the teal haired servant who worked for a certain former adviser. More details on the mysterious character in next chapter ^^**

**Till next update!**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

Another update ^^ I believe another one is on its way this weekend. Also, I'd like to thank _**lunar and solar girl**_ for reviewing. I do feel a bit disheartened since there's hardly any review went in. I do appreciate a good review, pointing out the weaknesses of the story and what not but those who did follow and faved the story, thank you ^^

**So, let us recap in the past seven chapter. **

Characters that had already appeared was Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine , Kise , Reo, Nebuya and now another two characters appeared which I once used in Fate &amp; Destiny. I won't spoil the chapter for you.

So far , Akashi were losing himself while desperately searching for his princess. Then, the curse had already begun without letting others know about it. Then, appeared another bluenette who works in the palace as a servant which appeared to be working for the Hanamiya Clan. Kise and his subordinate infiltrated the palace walls but failed miserably at escaping when the four shikigami shows up. Kise also nearly killed by Akashi's blade if it weren't for Tetsuki timely arrival.

Warning: Repetitive words , misspelling , lack of characters description (I'll be fixing it once beta is done with the previous ones) and uh I'm not sure what else to put here but yeah. Bear with me ^^

Other than that, please please don't forget to review! It means a LOT TO ME! Enjoy the update ^^!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Escape**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two horses neigh lightly upon set foot at the top of the hill. Gently, the riders pulled the reins as their eyes looked over the kingdom they had once left. Both man furrowed when they noticed what the peaceful and harmonious kingdom had become.

Silver-gray orbs gazed over the horizon , "Hibiki , you know this won't help to ease the situation one bit, right?" the gray haired man eyed his childhood friend who was riding the black furred horse next to him.

A pair of sapphire orbs only look in one direction. The man whom he calls , Hibiki pulled down the hood of his cloak revealing his unruly long black bangs slightly covered part of his eyes. His pale creamy skin are as fair as a woman's. Strapped to the left side of his waist was a long katana seethe in its black scabbard.

"It won't." he paused momentarily , "But it's something we must do. Let's go, Chihiro." he gave a soft kick to the horse side, nudging it to move towards their destination as he brought the hood of the cloak covering his head.

Readjusting the leather strap on his chest , he lets out a sigh. The large silver bow rested on his back, "Things will change for the worst at this rate ... " he looked at the dark cloudy sky above them before giving a soft kick to the horse, following Hibiki's track.

* * *

Amber orbs widens at the sight of the princess he was desperately protect from harm. Forgetting he was severely wounded , with every ounce of strength he can summon but failed miserably when one of the shikigami pressed its foot onto his back.

"Wh-Why are you here...?!" his vision were fading in and out. The curse on the barrier that had been cast upon him earlier was seeping his life force each second he spent within the barrier, "You're not supposed to be here..."

No one knew what to do when both of the well known figure in the kingdom stood opposite one another. Sapphire orbs locked onto crimson orbs. The sword which Seijuurou were holding on to were left forgotten on the ground.

With a shaky voice , Seijuurou slowly took a few step forward. His crimson orbs wide open at the sight of his beloved, "Tetsuki...you're alive..." he finally halted in front of the princess who remains silent and her orbs were showing no signs of gentleness nor warmth.

He was about to hold her shoulder when she pushed his hands away, "You're not my Sei." her sapphires were glaring sharp at him. With an unreadable tone, "The Seijuurou I know will never harm the people around him." she walked passed the prince who froze to his ground.

Seijuurou were puzzled by her behavior, "The Kise Clan were the ones who saved me from my death but why Sei?" she turns around , "Why would you go as far as hurting them ... No ...not just them but Daiki too. You tortured him! He has done nothing to be accuse of treason."

She held the taller teen's arms, "The Aomine Clan who has been loyal to us ... What you did was cruel, no one deserve these..."

"What happened , Sei? Why have you changed for the worst?" pearls of tears threatened to fall as she looked at him.

The dark cloud had covered the moon , the sound of the thunder had filled the sky. One after another , the rain began to soak everything in their path.

"Sei , please answer me." Seijuurou were at lost of words. Her words rang in his mind, his orbs roams to the scene around him. It was as if everything was turning to the color of gray. A voice in his mind began surpassing the princess's voice who was pleading him.

His orbs slowly widens.

Tetsuki furrowed when she noticed the taller teen weren't responding. She gently shook his shoulder, "Sei...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou were walking within the darkness where no shine of light are able to lit up the place. He has been walking for as long as he can remember. No one was there but him and the voices that had been lingering in the air.

"This person is not Tetsuki. She's an illusion created by the youkais to confuse you from reality, to bring you from the path you should have embarked." the voice echoes once more.

He halted abruptly when he saw a certain bluenette standing in a distant with someone whom he had recognized as the head of the Kise Clan. Both were so close to one another. She laughed when the youkai hugged her, kissing her lovingly on her cheeks.

The voice chuckles lightly , "The princess that you know won't betray you for another man."

Slowly, the two fades into the darkness. Leaving Seijuurou to his own, "I believe Tetsuki will not betray me no matter what and she is still alive somewhere in the kingdom." he stood to his ground. He had known Tetsuki for a long time that he knows her better than anyone else in the land.

The voice reappeared, "What if I told you that Princess Tetsuki of the Kuroko Clan has lost her life on the day you left her. If you hadn't left her for the Silver Region , she'd probably be still alive right now."

"She did not lose her life! I can feel her life force, she's still alive no matter what you said!" Seijuurou lost all of his calmness. All the frustration that has been building within him had broke.

His knuckles tightens , "She told me she will wait for me to return home and that's where I will retu-"

"SEI!"

His orbs widens the moment he turns around. He was no longer in the darkness but in the forbidden forest of the kingdom. His gaze wanders around before someone ran passed him followed by several man clad in black outfits.

The crimson haired prince watched his beloved betrothed desperately running away from the attackers which had surround her at the edge of the cliff.

"Tetsuki!" he ran towards her but failed when his hands went through her shoulder. She couldn't see him. No one can.

"For a princess, you sure do run a lot," another man sneered as they cornered her.

Seijuurou bit his lower lip in frustration, unable to help his beloved. Then, he watched in horror when she slipped. He jumped towards her but he her missed by seconds when he crashed onto the ground with his arms stretched out.

He watched the bluenette rolled down the cliff. Sharp rocks and everything else that was in the way had severely injured her until she reached the foot of the hill. Her head had hit the rocks on the ground.

He couldn't hear himself breath. He couldn't move, "TETSUKI!" he screamed his lungs out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Everything had turned dark. "Now you know why I said she's an illusion." the voice echoes.

Seijuurou remained silent. He stares into the nothingness.

"She's an enemy."

He was laying on his side. Tears had not stopped. He felt part of him had died. He felt lifeless. He had lost so many of those whom he held dear. He was tired holding on to the word hope.

Crimson orbs slowly losing its shine , "Forgive me ... " he mumbles before the last pearl of tear fell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryouta furrowed when he sense the presence of the Crown Prince slowly fading into the nothingness, replaced with nothing but dangerous and cruel presence.

His left crimson orb slowly changed into the shade of gold, his long crimson bangs began shortening , revealing parts of his forehead. A sly smile forms on his lips. Without warning , he roughly grabbed a hold of the startled bluenette's arm.

**"TETSUKI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** but it was too late.

Sapphire orbs widens in horror. Her face were inches away from her betrothed, "I've been waiting for this time." the tone of Seijuurou's voice has changed.

"No... You're not Sei..."

He shifts his cold and cruel gaze to the bluenette, "The Sei you knew has given up on all hopes." then he whispered to her , "Now, you belong to me."

Quickly, Tetsuki tried to pry his grips from hers as he began walking towards Yukio who was completely pressed onto the ground. Seijuurou smirked as he eyed the helpless wolf who was glaring daggers at him then he eyed the katana on the ground nearby.

The moment he rose his left hand towards the sword , it quickly vanished into thin air and reappeared in his hand, "Wait! What are you doing?!" Tetsuki felt the bad feelings she felt seconds ago becoming worst the moment the sword returned to him.

"Dirty youkais such as the Kise Clan shouldn't have existed. Without them, the kingdom would be a better place for everyone." his smirk grew wider while he pointed the blade towards Yukio who knew his life ends at the blade of a distraught prince.

"Those who gets in my way should be erase."

Ryouta could only helplessly watch from the opposite where Yukio was. He no longer has the strength to fight the shikigami above him. Yukio , his most loyal servant and friend for thousands of years. He never stopped protecting him and everyone who had lived in Shangri-La. A friend who will never abandon him and now ...

His fists trembles in frustration , 'I can't even protect what's most important to me ...' he shut his orbs , refusing to witness his friend's death with his own eyes, 'After thousands of years ... I'm still the same weakling who failed to protect the people around him. Haru ... For what purpose you entrust part of your strength when I can't use it to protect others?'

Then, the shikigami grabbed a handful of his blonde locks and pulled his up, "He's your subordinate isn't he? Watch him die a painful death all because of a weakling like you." Ryouta groaned in pain. He felt dizzy , he couldn't focus. His orbs watched the katana hovered above his old friend.

"And , I'll begin with you!"

'Forgive me, My Lord. I've failed to protect you ...' Yukio could only shut his orbs , waiting for the blade to piece through his heart but it never did. Instead, he felt warm blood splattered all over his face. Slowly, he opens his eyes which soon flew wide open.

**"PRINCESS!"**

Standing in between of Seijuurou and Yukio who was pressed down by the palace's shikigami , the blade had went through the small shoulder while her face scrunched in pain. The soft pink robe she were using , stained with her bloods which dripped onto the ground.

Reo's and Nebuya's breathe hitched when their gaze focused on their Prince's act, "Your Majesty ... She's your ..." Nebuya was the first to be hit and pushed towards the walls by the strong flames from the katana.

Taking a few step behind, his voice shook, "Your Majesty ... What in heaven's name are you doing?" Reo was terrified by the strong cruel presence emits from the teen.

"She's an enemy." Seijuurou uttered, "Anyone who gets in my way , will be erase."

Then, Reo knew the moment that Seijuurou steps up to the throne as the Emperor , the kingdom will be in peril.

Slowly, Tetsuki brought her trembling hands to the blade which was impaled to her shoulder, "Y-you cannot judge...the lives ...of others ...jus-just because they're different..." bloods dripped from the corner of her mouth. Both Yukio and Ryouta's orbs wide open in horror , no words were able to form from those parted lips.

The Crown Prince rose an eyebrow as he coldly looked at the bluenette whom he had stabbed. His mood soured slightly when he shift his gaze to his blade which still within the bluenette's shoulder. Slowly, he pulls the sword out which had made Tetsuki cried in pain before crashing to the ground.

"Such foolish move." he commented. Then, he looked at the shikigami above Yukio, "How long has it been since you last had your meal?"

"Four hundred years ago. It was barely enough though." he answered as he shrugged.

Seijuurou chuckles lightly, "Well then, I believe the head of the Kise Clan and the heir of the Kuroko Clan will be enough for the four of you. Considering their life force is stronger than a mere human." he turns around, "Enjoy." he waved his left hand nonchalantly.

Upon orders , each two shikigami gathered around the said names. With a sly smirk they tightens the grip on their victim. Tetsuki who was laying on the ground were terrified when the fourth shikigami approached her.

"So... You're the princess from the Kuroko Clan." He smirked, "I never had a woman as my meal before. I'll be sure to treat you nicely." his right hands began to glowed in purple as he halted in front of her. Dangling in the air, she struggled but failed. She knew she couldn't scream for help, Ryouta was at his limit , losing consciousness in and out.

Frightened out of her wits , she could only watch her impending death,_ 'Somebody , anybody , please help us!' _

As if her pleas had been answered, piercing through the rain , an ice arrow stormed between the two before planting itself to the ground. Seijuurou halted abruptly on his pace when he sense another two different presence, far stronger than the ones he felt around him.

Suddenly , a gust of strong wind had severed the arm of the shikigami who were holding onto Tetsuki's neck. The bluenette had nearly crash onto the ground but within seconds , someone held onto her tightly before sending another strong gust of wind towards Ryouta's way. Decapitating the shikigami who had him up in the air.

Carrying her in his arms while he sent the winds each slash he sent , he cast a shield of wind around Ryouta and the rest of the youkais. Then , underneath his breathe, "Let's get out of here."

The shikigami was about to surround the intruder when the archer chuckles lightly, "Oh no you don't." everything had happened so fast when a storm of ice arrows rain upon them, distracting them while the wind shields vanished into thin air with the youkais, the princess and the third party intruders.

Looking at the ice arrow which slowly melts away , Seijuurou furrowed as he looked at the damage the third party had inflicted on them, "So... They've decided to get in my way too..."

* * *

Kobori and the other two youkais who brought the unconscious navy blue haired man to a safer area quickly noticed the sudden weakening presence of their master who appeared laying on the ground after the strong gust suddenly filled the area within the woods where no humans dared to enter.

"My Lord!" they rushed towards their barely conscious master.

A few feet away from Ryouta, the man who wielded the long sword , carefully puts the unconscious princess on the ground. Gently, he brushed the teal locks from her cheeks as his sapphire orbs filled with guilt, "I was too late ..." he mumbles.

A heavy sigh escaped from a certain someone lips, "It's better if you don't lay your hands on him." he warned as he helped puts his leather quiver onto the gray furred horse's saddle, "A curse has been cast upon him by the palace's shikigami. It could kill you in an instant the moment you touch him."

"Then, how can the curse be removed...?"

Ignoring the youkai's question he grabs another leather bag , he approached the fox. Crouching next to him , he pulls down the hood of his cloak - revealing his long gray locks and blank orbs. Searching through his bag , he brought out a small pouch then he grabbed a small blade from his jacket.

Behind him, the darker haired man approached him after treating the bluenette's wound, "Chihiro, how is he?"

The said man furrowed after he ripped the fox's robes, "Not good. The curse has gone too far around his body to be removed easily." his blank orbs travels down the man's chest, "I have no other option than to remove it myself."

"Alright. Don't push yourself too much." Hibiki gave a firm grip on the latter's shoulder who understood that simple message before he turns around to help the other youkais who was injured, "Come on you three, help me out here." the three youkais reluctant to leave their master's side but they knew he was in good hands after watching how the two strangers went out of their way to save him and the others.

Chihiro took a deep breathe before he slit his wrists , letting his bloods drips onto the fox's torso. Then, he eyed Ryouta who slowly slipped into the unconsciousness.

Using the blood that had spill onto the blonde's torso , he pressed his overlapped his palms. Within seconds, the area temperature's had dropped while frozen eyes began to spread on the ground all around Ryouta and Chihiro was. Out of the blue , a loud roar filled the air.

"No, Byakko! We have to do this or else - ARGH!" he was pushed back when a dark red aura-like emits from the nine-tail's body. His smooth creamy skin slowly forms a black angry mark of the curse.

Hibiki quickly helped the taller man up, "Are we too late to save him?"

Chihiro shook his head as he pried his arms off Hibiki's, "If we wasted anymore time, it will be too late." He slit his other wrists as it spill onto the fox's.

"You who binds yourself to this man's spirit and body, reveal yourself for he is not your sacrificial lamb nor master." Chihiro grunted, his vision were blurring but he stood still on his ground , "Take these blood and reveal yourself to the Master of Byakko!" a loud roar fills the air once again. As if abiding his orders , a spirit formed on top of Ryouta's body.

The dark spirit were glaring at the human who had forced it to appear, "A weakling human as the Master of Lord Byakko? Pathetic." it voice echoes throughout the air.

"Lord Byakko , have you weakened so much over the years that you had to choose a mere human as your master?"

On cue , a large white furred tiger appeared before Chihiro. It's silver-gray orbs glaring at the spirit while growled softly, "Who I have chosen it is none of your concern. However, filth such as yourself had never changed. Still serving the dirty low-lives of those who used you as their pawn." Byakko roared.

"I had served the best and chosen the best. They've even gave me a good sacrifice." it eyed the unconscious fox on the ground, "Nothing tastes better than having one of the Seven Colored leaders as my meal." the formless spirit sneered as it began sipping Ryouta's life force.

Chihiro were losing too much blood when he held onto Byakko's fur to steady himself from crashing into the ground. The Sacred Beast eyed his master before it growls, shattering the entire ice barrier that protected the strong evil aura from reaching the others. Hibiki shielded Tetsuki from the strong presence, "Chihiro, hurry before it loses control!"

"By-Byakko, hurry..." Chihiro pleaded.

The Sacred Beast began to glow in white as it growled, "YOU INCOMPETENT LOW LIFE! VANISH FROM THE FACE OF THE WORLD!" its piercing roar had nearly put everyone to deaf while the spirit was struggling to get back into Ryouta's body. Byakko then, pounced onto the formless spirit , ripping it off with its fangs.

The wind and rain had slowed down, the ice were melting , everything had turn deathly silent except for Chihiro's labored breathing.

"It was a reckless move. Sacrificing your blood to lure it out." the beast approached the heaving Chihiro on the ground. The grayhead archer chuckles lightly, "Well , we don't have much of a choice now do we?"

Byakko remain silent before it let its forehead touched Chihiro's, "Such foolish master of mine." a white glow engulfs Chihiro's body, healing him of his wounds. His pale skin had return to its former color.

"Thank you, Byakko." He mumbles. The Sacred Tiger stared at its master before it nodded, slowly disappearing into thin air.

It took a while before Chihiro could push himself up. His orbs roams from the unconscious Ryouta to his left where Hibiki and the others were. He lets out a sigh of relieve.

"How's the Princess and the others?" he croaked, sightly furrowed upon hearing his own voice.

Hibiki took a deep breathe , "They're alright. I manage to heal their wounds. All they need now is rest." he went to where the two horses were and grabbed their drinks. Going back to Chihiro's side , he hands over the bag of water which the archer quickly took a sip. Drained from the ordeal he had to endure earlier.

The two leaned against one another , both had a lot in mind. Chihiro stared at the clear dark sky above them. The day has been a long one after all. He chugged down another sip, "So, what now?"

"I don't know." Hibiki replied shortly.

The archer lightly knocked the latter's head , "I do hope you know what sort of trouble you just got us both into."


	9. Chapter 9: Secrecy

HI THERE! It's been a LONG TIME! XD Trust me, I was waiting for Yupinayui to finish beta this. This particular chapter was actually over 17 k words but due to its length , I turned it into two chapter which will be update on next weekend in Chapter 9 , Legends &amp; Myths : Accession

From here on now, I'll be using ARCS as the story line. The next arc will begin in Chapter 11 , Forbidden Forest.

To be honest , I'm expecting this book will reach over 30 chapter but I warn ya , updates will come in slow as I am quite busy in real life. However good news is that Flower Dance will be updated soon. So look forward for the updates.

Anyways, here is some notes that you should know. And check out the image I attached above.

-Most of you recognize this particular character from my Fate &amp; Destiny [AkaKuro] , Minoru Hibiki who we all know had struggled in his life for his beloved sister , Kuroko Tetsuki. A character that I grew fond of. In this book , Yato from Noragami will be Hibiki's reference.

-Here's another one of my fav , Chihiro Mayuzumi who also plays as Hibiki's closed friend in Fate &amp; Destiny. However, in this book his appearance will be changed slightly due to his role in here ,Tsurumaru from Touken Ranbu will be his looks. The bow in the image is the one Byakko had entrusted to him.

And here is another few words that I used.  
\- Engawa - The veranda of a traditional Japanese home.  
\- Sakazuki - The small saucer for sake drinking.

Now, without further ado. Enjoy reading and PLEASE do leave a review. It would mean a LOT.

Beta-ed by YupinaYui Thank you so much 33

* * *

A soft groan escaped from his chapped lips as his eyelids fluttered open. Amber orbs gazed at the ceiling of his bed chamber as he laid still. He could hear the sound of several footsteps approaching his side.

"How... did I get here?" Ryouta winced slightly when he heard his voice crack. His throat felt dry. Suddenly, he felt someone help him up before letting him sip the cold water from the ceramic cup.

"Lord Hibiki and Lord Chihiro were the ones who brought you and everyone back to safety," the brown furred fox, Kisa answered as he poured more water into the cup while the other foxes sat at their master's side.

Ryouta frowned slightly as he murmured, with an unreadable expression, "So... they've finally arrived..."

The foxes glanced at each other, worried. This was one the times where they knew that their master was hiding something important or worse... a burden that he has to carry on his own shoulders.

They quickly turned their gazes to the ground when their master's amber gaze shifted towards him, "Where is the princess?"

The foxes exchanged glances with each other before one them answered, "The princess is currently resting. Her wounds were immediately healed even before we could do so and the curse that was cast upon you master, by the palace's shikigami, has been removed. It is all thanks to Lord Chihiro and Lord Hibiki."

Ryouta's shoulders relaxed as he stared at the tea leaves in his cup, "I see..."A ghostly smile formed on his lips as his tense facial expression slightly relaxed upon hearing good news.

Another pair of footsteps approached the room as a voice commented, "I must say... that was a reckless move coming from the head of the Kise Clan."

Standing at the bamboo sliding door frame, was a young man in his twenties. He had disheveled black hair and sapphire orbs, which only the Kuroko Clan were supposed to inherit. Even his pale creamy skin was similar to Tetsuki's.

Suddenly the swordsman grinned as he neared the bed, "It's been a long time, old friend."

Hibiki folded his legs as he sat down, "You were lucky that we were able to get to there in time before His Highness, Seijuurou, could do anymore damage. Although... Chihiro did have a hard time getting the curse out from your body..."

His sapphire orbs met Ryouta's amber orbs as he finished his sentence, "So you owe him one."

Kazu, the third oldest fox, offered Hibiki a cup of chrysanthemum tea which he gratefully accepted. It was then Hibiki noticed that Ryouta remained silent as the man continued to stare at the tea cup in his hands.

"What would you've done if he had been able to proceed with his actions towards Tetsuki?" Sapphire orbs sharply glared at him.

Ryouta had no answer to that question. He had never expected that the princess would rush to her death while they were retrieving Aomine, Daiki from the underground dungeon nor had he expected that Hibiki was on his way to the capital. He bit his lip as his hands clenched into fists.

Hibiki's gaze softened as he softly added, "I'm not blaming you for what happened. You were simply doing what was best at the time. I witnessed your struggle against the Crown Prince when he injured the princess."

A smile graced his lips as he continued, "You did your best and I thank you."

Ryouta shifted his gaze from the cup to the sunflower field in his yard as he murmured, "I barely did anything yet you thank me for doing nothing but putting the princess's life at risk... You're one weird man, Hibiki."

His comment had earned him a soft chuckled from the black haired man.

"You're the one to talk."

Suddenly, the fox glanced at him as he asked, "Well, what were the two of you doing in the capital?"

Heavy silence filled the air as Hibiki watched the tea leaves float around on the surface of his tea, while the Kise Clan's head was waiting for his reply.

"I sensed that Tetsuki was in danger and I couldn't sit still without confirming her safety with my own eyes," the younger man bit his lower lip as he trailed off, "Which is why I came..."

"And the Minoru Clan?"

Once again, heavy silence filled the room as Hibiki's grip tightened around the ceramic tea cup in his hands.

Ryouta softly sighed, he understood the inner turmoil the young man had in his mind and with his family. He glanced at Hibiki, "I don't know if it was a wise choice to leave unannounced, but your decision saved us in time."

Hibiki blinked in surprise at his comment. Silence filled the air until another man, with silver-grey hair and a pair of blank grey orbs, entered the room. The man wore a long sleeved white yukata, with a black inner layer, and over it a pure white robe that had a hood. He glanced at the nine-tailed fox before shifting his gaze towards his old friend, who was sitting on the bamboo mat of the room.

"The princess is awake," Chihiro announced.

A few seconds after his announcement, they heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the house. Immediately, the two uninvited guests, accompanied by two of the foxes, headed quickly towards the said room. They slide the door open only to find the teal haired princess laying on the floor.

Hibiki quickly crouched down to his knees before helping her up, "Princess, you shouldn't be getting up just yet."

His mood quickly soured when he noticed the crimson blood stains on the soft pink robes she was wearing. With the five servant foxes still preoccupied with assisting the other youkais, Hibiki had no choice but to only remove the third layer of the yukata.

Hibiki quickly get onto his knees and helped her up, "Princess, you shouldn't get up just yet." His mood soured when he noticed the blood stains on the soft pink robe she was using. With the five servant foxes was still preoccupied assisting the other youkais, Hibiki has no choice but to only remove the third layer of the yukata.

His sapphire orbs took note of her thin robe as Hibiki gave her his coat, covering her petite body from all the male's eyes within the Kise Clan's barrier.

Tetsuki slightly gripped onto Hibiki's arm as her large sapphire orbs begged for answers, "Daiki... where is Daiki?"

She had completely forgotten about her own wounds and was worried for another. Hibiki exchanged a hesitant glance with Chihiro before he looked back at the princess.

"He is in another room. If you wish to see him, I will carry you there," he gently slid an arm underneath her knees and another, underneath her back. Hibiki carefully held her in his arms as he walked out of the room.

Chihiro and the servant foxes trailed behind the two, who shortly made it the room opposite of Tetsuki's.

Tetsuki felt her heart break when she arrived at the room. Her sapphire orbs trailed over the white bandages that were wrapped around the tan man's body. His bruises and cuts were barely hidden. Daiki's muscles had been replaced by nothing after days of starvation. His chest heaving heavily while his lips were dry and chapped.

Hibiki gently lowered the bluenette onto the tatami, beside the unconscious bodyguard of hers.

She wasted no time to grip Daiki's hands as she murmured, "What has he done to you, Daiki..."

Kazu approached the princess, "The ordeal he faced while he was held captive has taken an extreme toll on him. Both mentally and physically. He was not fed for days and the wounds on his body will weeks or even worse..."

He paused before continuing, shutting his eyes for a moment, "Months before he heals completely."

"We tried using chi-gong to heal the wounds, but they were too severe that if we had continued... we might have done more damage than healing him," Chihiro trailed off.

Pearls of tears rolled down her soft pink cheeks as she gripped Daiki's hand tighter, "He warned me about this... and yet I left him behind..."

"Don't blame yourself. Neither of us could have predicted this would have happened," the sound of fabric moving against the wooden floor outside of the room brought all eyes to the wearer.

Tetsuki's sapphire orbs widened at the visible wounds on the fox's exposed torso, which quickly gained his attention before he pulled the collar of his robe to cover his wounded chest.

"Lord Ryouta..." she smiled in relief, "Thank goodness, you're alright too."

A small spark lit up in Ryouta's heart upon seeing her gentle and warm smile on her pink lips. Slowly, he shifted his gaze towards the navy haired man behind her. Ryouta grunted softly as he carefully sat next to the princess before touching the wounded man's forehead. Slowly, a golden glow appeared on his fingertips before his expression changed as soon as flashes of Daiki's painful memories entered his mind.

Ryouta pulled his hand away as he heaves lightly as if he had gone for quick run. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself before speaking, "He lives up to his name as one of the Aomine. He served you well Princess."

Tetsuki tilted her head to the side, puzzled by his words, "What do you mean?"

"His extreme loyalty and dedication is something which only a few have in the Aomine Clan. He is more than willing to cast his life aside if it will keep you safe," Ryouta gently brushed his thumbs at the corners of the bluenette's eyes. He smiled gently as he continued to wipe her tears, "If he sees your tears, it will make him sad Princess."

"A smile is the greatest gift you can offer to someone who cherishes you more than his own life," his amber orbs softened as his thumbs continued to wipe away the bluenette's sorrowful tears.

Soon, her pink lips curved into a smile as Tetsuki wiped her tears, "Thank you Lord Ryouta... For everything you and your beloved family has done for us."

Ryouta blinked at the choice of word that the bluenette had choose to describe his subordinates. His gaze remained on Tetsuki's beautiful face as he savored her gentle smile, _'Even after what has happened... she still smiles at me... A cursed and disgusting being such as myself...'_

His knuckles grip the fabric of his robe as his eyes unconsciously narrow.

"Lord Ryouta... are you not feeling well?" her worried gaze met his as soon as he shifted his gaze back to her.

The blonde smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes, as he lied, "I am fine."

Ryouta could still feel the after effects of the curse coursing through his body. He was fatigued but to see her gentle and warm smile once again, he felt as if everything would be okay even if it was just for a while.

Hibiki, who had been listening to their conversation, chuckled softly as he watched the thousand year old cold-hearted nine-tailed fox smile warmly at Tetsuki while listening to her speak. His sapphire orbs gazed at the teal haired princess, _'Where flowers bloom, so does hope... huh?'_

* * *

It was late evening, a time when everyone has retired to their room and the palace soldiers were highly alert after the sudden attack from the Kise Clan. The clan that had come to retrieve the accused of treason prisoner, Aomine, Daiki.

Midorima, Shintarou, the head advisor, was still preoccupied with documents as only a half burnt candle was his source of light in the large room of archives. Every now and then, he could hear silent murmurs from servants and soldiers who passed by the room. The scrolls and papers, which had been kept properly for many years on shelves, were laying on the cold floor as the forest green haired head advisor scavenged for more information.

The Crown Prince's strange and drastic behavior during the commotion earlier had made the court officials and the remaining Seven Colored Clan's leaders to begin questioning Seijuurou's capability of ruling the kingdom.

_'The Gold Clan... I never thought it was a clan of youkais... The nine-tailed fox, Kise, Ryouta from the Founder's myth truly does exist,'_ Shintarou frowned slightly as he continued to read the details on the old scroll, which had been hidden behind stacks of other documents.

_'73 years ago was when the 121th Emperor took his place on the throne and the Seven Colored Clans were called forth... Each of the Six General of the Clans had attended, however the 6__th__ General from the Kise, who represented the Gold Clan, had revoked his position as one of the Seven Generals of the kingdom. Soon afterwards, the Kise Clan had vanished and was nowhere to be found.'_

Unsatisfied with the information, he had just read, Shintarou began searching for more answers among the many document scrolls.

_'There must be a reason as to why the head of the Gold Clan decided to revoke his position after thousands of years of serving the Akashi Clan.'_

Nothing in the scrolls he read through mentioned any of the fox's reasons. Scrolls after scrolls, he couldn't find anything. Not a shred of information. He frowned as he set the document down, _'Why did they disappear? Was it something that the previous emperor had done?'_

Shintarou's emerald gaze shifted over the mess he had made in the large archives room. He sighed softly as he leaned back against the wall and murmured in frustration, "There's not a chance that the previous emperor would allow such an important document to lay around in these mere archives."

Suddenly, something fell out from the shelf opposite of him. Another sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and picked the book up in his hands. There were traces that it had been burnt a bit since most of the pages, including the hard cover of the book, were crisp with its uneven edges. His emerald orbs widened slightly, _'This is the book of the Four Gods...'_

The lump in his throat suddenly felt too large for him to swallow down as he remembered a certain rumor from long ago. There had been a rumor going around the Seven Provinces that the Sacred Book was supposedly sealed and hidden somewhere in the Palace of the Sun. No one knew the whereabouts of the book other than the Founders and the original Seven Clan leaders. The purpose of the book remained unknown and is told that it would only reveal itself to the one it had chosen to be the messenger.

"Shintarou," a chilling voice sounded before him.

Shintarou slowly shifted his gaze to the crimson haired man in front of him. The sharp and cold stare from the soon-to-be emperor terrified the former physician.

_How had the Crown Prince come into the large archive room without him noticing his presence?_

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here late in the evening?" Shintarou brought the book to his side, hoping to hide it underneath his long sleeves from the eyes of the young prince.

Seijuurou's hetero chromatic orbs followed the movement of the former physician's hands before shifting his gaze to Shintarou's face. A soft chuckle left his lips, "I was talking a stroll in the palace and when I noticed that there was lighting in the archives."

Standing underneath the moonlight was the crown prince, whom Shintarou acknowledged as the next emperor. Crimson colored robes covered his shoulders as it flowed downwards before resting against his thin snow white-like night robes. The crimson haired man's piercing gaze of gold and crimson had Shintarou thinking twice about digging into the palace's deep secrets.

Shintarou stood still, unable to move, his feet had refused to budge as his emerald orbs watched the crimson haired prince take slow steps towards him.

"Tell me Shintarou. What were you doing in the archives at this late hour?"

Seijuurou's steps halt before the head advisor, whom he had recently appointed. His hetero chromatic orbs narrowed slightly as he shifted his gaze to the book in Shintarou's hands, barely hidden by the head advisor's long sleeves.

Time passed by silently as the Crown Prince's gaze was glued to the book in the head advisor's hand, yet Shintarou wished nothing more than to step out of the archives—alive. Shintarou took a deep breath before he kneeled before the prince, his emerald orbs looking at the wooden floor.

"I was merely researching for more information, Your Majesty. As the newly appointed head advisor of the next emperor, I wished to prepare myself properly to be of good use to you. I rather not be a headless chicken when knowledge is needed," Shintarou smoothly replied. He couldn't look up at the crimson haired man as he felt those hetero chromatic eyes watching his movements like a hawk.

His brain was working a hundred times more than it usually does since he feared that his so called researching excuse might not work.

Seijuurou hummed, "I see... Although, such dedication is not needed if you are to disregard your own health."

He folded his arms and the sound of the soft fabric of his robes shifting filled the heavy air.

"Your Majesty, please do not worry about a mere servant such as myself. Instead, you should be resting at this hour, Your Majesty," Shinatrou spoke again since he knew that if Seijuurou were to find out he was lying, his head would be rolling on the ground.

The crimson head chuckled softly, "Well then, I shall retire for the evening. However, you as my head advisor should also rest. I will need you to be by my side during the coronation."

Shintarou's head snapped up to look at the Crown Prince upon hearing his statement, "Your Majesty, coronation...?" Hints of hesitation filled his voice as he gazed the back of the Crown Prince.

Seijuurou simply nodded as he turned around, "Yes, coronation. I am planning to announce my inheritance to the throne as soon as possible."

He shifted his gaze to the bright moon in the midnight sky as he continued, "The longer the throne is left unattended there is a higher chance of enemies striking us and the people will be in danger."

"You do have a point, Your Majesty," Shintarou frowned slightly, "However, I don—"

Immediately, his words were cut off by the prince's sharp gaze that silently threatened him to seal his lips if he cared to live. Shintarou lowered his head as he gazed at the ground beneath him.

"I understand. I shall proceed with the arrangements in the morning," the head advisor bit his lip. He knew that he had no choice but to heed the prince's orders after all his life and the life of his clan's was at stake. If he refused, it could be that would end up in similar situation like the Aomine's of the Blue Clan.

"Well then, have a good evening," a sly smile formed on his lips as his hetero chromatic orbs sharpened, "Also... Don't try to keep important matter to yourself, Shintarou."

The former physician swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. The tone that the young prince was using, somehow felt as if he had already found out about Shintarou's lies about research. Nonetheless, Shintarou remained kneeling until the sound of the young prince's footsteps faded into the distant.

A sight escaped Shintarou's lips as he brought the book of his sleeves. His emerald orbs gazed at the book before he hid it underneath his robes once again and immediately exited the archives.

_'If this book was kept hidden for thousands of years then there must be something in it that might help stop the kingdom's crisis.'_

Little did Shintarou know that Seijuurou had never retired to his bedchamber. Instead, he was watching his adviser's every moment from the shadows. Back in the archives, Seijuurou had sensed a strong presence around the green head that couldn't have belonged to the former physician as he knew the man does not have such strong ability. Not only that, the book he had been holding may contain information about the 7th clan's role among the Four Sacred Beast's masters.

Seijuurou softly sighed, _'After all these years... the Nijimura Clan is still filled with stubborn fools.'_

His hetero chromatic orbs watched the pink petals, of a nearby cherry blossom tree, fall down as it floats slowly in his line of sight before it landed into the palm of his hands. The crimson head stared at it, unaware that his golden colored orb had reverted to crimson, as he smiled fondly at the petal.

_'Such nostalgic feelings...'_ he mused. The moment he heard the muffled sound of the palace guards talking to one another, his left crimson orb reverted back to a cruel and piercing golden color.

Again, his gaze focused onto the soft pink petal in his palm. His lips drew into a thin line as his hetero chromatic orbs narrowed, "Such ridiculous emotions."

He immediately crushed the petal in his palm before glancing at the cherry blossoms for the last time as he made his way back to the Imperial Residence.

"I should get rid of those trees... they're an eyesore," he mumbled as he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The head advisor, Midorima, Shintarou, had kept his words.

Word had quickly spread throughout the kingdom in regards of the Crown Prince Seijuurou, the only heir to the Akashi of the Red Clan, coronation. Invitations had been sent to the Seven Colored Generals, however, there was one that was never delivered. No one had dared to accept the responsibility to deliver the invitation.

Shintarou couldn't blame them after what had happened a few days ago in the encounter with the youkai clan, which had supposedly vanished 73 years after the head of the Gold Clan had revoked his rank. However, they had reappeared once again with a different purpose from the royal family which was considered the same as treason to the Emperor.

He gently massaged the bridge of his nose as he let out a soft sigh. Right as he leaned back in his chair, someone placed a warm cup of lavender tea onto the table, "Here you go. Lavender fragrance tea leaves with a mixture of honey. It's good for stress relief."

"Thank you Kazunari," Shintarou mumbled softly as he took a sip of the said tea. His former assistant nodded before eyeing the pile of scrolls on his desk, "Shin-chan, are you sure you can take the pressure as the Head Adviser to His Majesty?"

The question quickly grabbed the older man's attention as he frowned. The former physician's lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at the tea cup in his hands. Shintarou's mind had been working non-stop ever since his encounter with the Crown Prince in the archives. Seijuurou's words had left a deep impact on him. He could no longer rest well in the evening or work properly as worry for his clan's wellbeing ate at his soul.

Any wrong move or word...

"And they'll end up just like the Aomine Clan..." he mumbled, not realizing that he spoken his thoughts out loud.

Kazunari, the young raven haired physician, titled his head to the side as he echoed, "Who will...?"

His curiosity piqued snapping his old friend out of his train of thoughts. Shintarou blinked a few times as he tried to get his mind to register Kazunari's question.

Simply adjusting his glasses, Shintarou cleared his throat, "It's nothing."

He sipped his tea nonchalantly as he avoided the raven haired man's curious gaze that watched his movements. Shintarou's emerald orbs quickly searched through the piles of scroll just so he could distract the raven haired man from getting involved into the matter in his hands.

"Here, since you're practically the next royal physician you can't be lingering around here too much. Follow the instruction written on this scroll and make it's prepared in time for the coronation," he handed a few scrolls to Kazunari before looking around more, "Even though the sun has not appeared, it's still spring so there will be an enormous amount of people attending the coronation. You and the rest must stand on your guard just in case physicians are needed."

Shintarou grabbed a few more scrolls, which he was supposed to hand over earlier but he had almost forgotten since his mind was preoccupied by the Crown Prince's matter.

Kazunari frowned slightly as he eyed the scrolls that had been abruptly handed to him before glancing at the slightly disorientated advisor, "These were supposed to be delivered early this morning..."

He moved closer to Shintarou who swallowed down the heavy lump in his throat. The raven haired physician hummed, "Have you not been resting Shin-chan? Those eye bags are unsightly for someone who is to stand by the Emperor."

Kazunari sighed softly as he shifted his foot, "What's going on Shin-chan? You hardly slept and now you're buried six feet under these coronation's matters... what's next? You barely rested after the Kise Clan resurfaced a few days ago."

Shintarou's headache was getting worse by the second. Abruptly, he set his tea cup onto the table as he sharply commented, "Kazunari, I'm sure the others are waiting for the scrolls. It would be best if you get back to work as soon as possible. I won't tolerate any mistakes."

The raven haired man's eyes widened a bit as he took a step behind. Feeling rejected by the man he had respected all these years, Kazunari turned around to leave, "Shin-chan, I don't know what's going on but from the look of things... it seems like you got yourself involved into things you can't escape."

"Whatever it is... good luck," he strode out of the head advisor's office.

Only then, Shintarou let out a long heavy sigh before staring at the spilled tea on the table.

_'I can't drag him into this...'_

* * *

More days had passed by since the incident at the palace. Things had been somewhat peaceful but as of right now, behind the Kise Clan's barrier, a certain nine-tailed fox's tails lowered slightly onto the ground as he watched his beloved sunflowers wither before his amber eyes.

Slowly, he stood up as his amber orbs roamed throughout the area of his home before he glanced at the withering cherry blossom trees in his yard. Over the years he had dwelled in this land, within the barrier he had formed to protect his kind from human's harm, he had grown fond of the floras around him. Ryouta's orbs and heart saddens as he continued to watch the dry petals of the cherry blossom fall onto the ground.

"Things are going to get rough if we don't hurry," a voice broke into the golden haired fox's thoughts.

Leaning against the beam of the house was the raven haired swordsman, who waved at him as he smiled, "Need help?"

"There is no need to waste your strength on things like this," Ryouta's amber orbs narrowed as he watched the younger man's movement as he approached the withering cherry blossom trees.

Hibiki chuckled lightly as he glanced back at Ryouta, "There you go again. I can do this much without trouble. I know how you much you loved them."

He faced the tree again and rested both of his palms onto the trunk of the tree while he shut his eyes to focus. A soft and gentle white glow formed around his body, which made its way to the trunk of the tree.

Soon, the glow spread throughout the entire field, covering each flower it could find. Within moments, the garden had returned to its former glory as it bloomed ever so beautifully.

Ryouta shifted his gaze to the cherry blossom behind him, it had returned to its former state. The soft pink petals had grown once again and the dead dry petals on the ground had disappeared.

Hibiki, proud of his work as he cast his gaze at the blooming flowers in the garden, grinned at the nine-tailed fox who smiled silently as he caressed the sunflowers.

"Thank you," silent words of appreciation was mumbled by the golden haired fox, who hardly thanked anyone.

Hibiki chuckled softly as made his way to the house, "Don't mention it. We're friends aren't we? It's the least I could do for you."

Right as he sat down on the wooden floor, the teal haired princess approached them with a set of tea cups, a pot of warm tea, and a plate filled with red bean paste steamed buns. She smiled as she gazed at the beautiful sunflower field, "They're beautiful... But I was sure that they were withering away..."

Hibiki nodded as he helped himself to the snacks the petite girl had brought for them, "You see, I have the ability to bring things back to life by using the life force the earth spirit produced."

"It's something similar to Chihiro's chi gong, but both have different sources," he sipped the tea, handed to him by Tetsuki.

"Back to life...? You mean..."

The raven haired swordsman shook his head, "I can't revive a human's life. It's only limited to reviving plants and animals. Anything more than that, it's out of my reach."

He sighed softly before bitterly chuckling, "It's a useless ability isn't it? I couldn't even save the life of the one I cherished..."

Ryouta, who had been listening to their conversation, simply remained silent. He knew how much Hibiki detested his ability. The man had hated it so much that he had tried to take his own life after witnessing a certain incident that took an enormous toll on him.

The air was so heavy and depressing that Hibiki forced himself to laugh, "Sorry about that Princess. It wasn't my intention to make you feel sad for someone like me." He smiled gently, although his sapphire orbs did not smile.

Tetsuki could feel that the man, sitting in front of her, had gone through something terrible. Her sapphire orbs noticed the scars engraved onto the older man's chest, barely hidden by his black yukata. Those weren't just ordinary scars, they were the scars made by a sharp blade.

"Ah, delicious. Did you make these steamed buns, Princess?" he pretended to admire the paste in the bun, steam was still rising from the bun that was soft and mouthwatering.

A pang of pain stabbed her heart as she watched Hibiki forcing himself to smile and speak as if the conversation before had not hurt him.

Before Tetsuki knew it, her pink lips parted, "Lord Hibiki, I don't know what you have gone through in the past... but please, don't put yourself down. Your ability has made Lord Ryouta happy. He may not show it, but I can feel that your strength in bringing these flowers back to life has made him happy."

Tetsuki gripped his calloused hands, "Your ability is not useless... it made me happy to see Lord Ryouta happy over something like this."

The princess's sudden outburst brought the two men's attentions to her. Hibiki gazed at the bluenette's soft small hands, which held his hands firmly, before glancing at the fox who was looking at them. Hibiki sighed softly as he brushed his hand through his long black bangs.

A genuine smile formed on his lips, "You never change, Princess," he gently caressed her hands, "You're still the kind and gentle princess I know."

Puzzled by his words, Tetsuki blinked s she frowned slightly, "What do you mean? We have never met before, have we...?"

The swordsman's smile immediately disappeared as he realized what he had just said to her. Hibiki immediately shifted his sapphire orbs away from her as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Lord Hibiki...?"

Ryouta sighed at the younger man's carelessness as he shook his head,"You reap what you sow, Hibiki," he simply commented as he turned away from them.

Just a second before Hibiki could retort, the sound of someone approaching the yard of the house stopped him. A black wolf appeared in front of them, whom they all knew as Yukio one of Ryouta's right hand man. The black furred wolf interrupted the conversation with a haste shout, "My Lord! The Crown Prince's coronation will take place tomorrow!"

It was only then, Tetsuki immediately knew their situation had become worse.

* * *

The sound of a bamboo fountain filled the calm air of the evening. Tetsuki was fast asleep when Ryouta passed by her room, taking a small peek through the bamboo sliding door, to make sure the princess was getting her much needed rest before he slid the door shut.

As Ryouta walked down the hallway, he noticed a certain swordsman sitting by the engawa of his home. His back was learning against the beam as he stared at the sunflower field he had helped revive earlier. The sword Hibiki always carried around with him was sitting at his side while he his left arm was resting his knee, which was brought to his chest as he held an almost empty _sakazuki._

"It's been a while since I last felt such a peaceful night. It's so calm around here that I might just forget that starting tomorrow onward the Prince... no Emperor will be sending soldiers after our heads," Hibiki uttered after sensing the fox's presence at the end of the _engawa_.

Hibiki took the empty _sakazuki_ on the tray and filled it with sake he had brought along with him. He smiled at Ryouta, who was standing next to him, as he offered the small saucer of sake to him, "Care to drink with me?"

Nonchalantly, Ryouta accepted the offer as he sat down and took a sip of the sake. He frowned slightly at the bitterness of the sake, which had made the latter chuckle in amusement, "You never had my clan's sake, did you? It's one of the best in the kingdom."

"It's quite bitter than the usual ones I've tasted before but..." a small ghostly smile formed on Ryouta's lips, "It tastes good."

Hibiki's sapphire orbs had a spark in his eyes as he chuckled, "Glad you like it."

Time ticked by quietly as the night air was filled with the sound from the bamboo fountain nearby.

"Well, what's the plan? The soon-to-be Emperor is bound to eliminate those who opposed him," Hibiki shifted his gaze towards the head of the Kise Clan, "Especially the Kise Clan. He won't stop until each one of your kind is dead."

His sapphire orbs glanced over to the horizon at where the barrier was, "And the barrier is not strong enough to keep him out of this place. It's only a matter of time before he finds out that you have set a barrier here."

Hibiki paused for a moment, as if troubled by something, "Once he steps up as the next emperor his strength won't only get stronger but he'll overwhelm the Master's of the Four Sacred Beasts."

Ryouta stared at the sake in his hands as he bit his lower lip, "I know what you're saying... We may no longer have a place to hide once his hunt begins..."

His amber orbs shifted to look up at the midnight sky above them, his golden locks swaying with the gentle breeze as he took a deep breath.

"The soul of the current prince is sealed deep inside him by this new personality of his," he mumbled, trying to recall his long past, "This cruel soul has been corrupting the heirs to the throne for many generations now. It was an after effect of what His Majesty Haru did in the past."

Hibiki's eyes narrowed, "After effect?"

Ryouta nodded as he moved his gaze to the sakazuki in his hand, the sake inside reflected his face, "It was a punishment cast by the Heaven above onto His Majesty. It was a warning that if he didn't heed their words, the seal on his powers will slowly vanish and the seal's personality will take over."

His grip on the sakazuki tightens, causing ripples in the sake, "Haru did not heed their words when he used his powers to bring this land to life. It was somewhere along that time that Haru had nearly took his beloved Tsukiko's life with his own hands."

"It took all Four Masters of the Sacred Beasts to reseal the personality but it also took a lot out of them... Their life force was used to seal it and thus their longevity was cut to half," Ryouta explained, he never liked recalling his painful past in that time.

The raven haired swordsman hummed, "So that explains everything..."

Ryouta glanced at the younger man with a frown at his comment.

"I guess you haven't noticed," Hibiki commented as he glanced at the fox, whose curiosity piqued, "The Master's of the Four Beasts was never able to live their life past their 25th birthday. It seems the life force, that has protected the seal from breaking, is continuously draining them even now..."

"As soon as the sea of blood appeared on the Four Beasts Master's body... it shows that the seal is strengthening while the Four Sacred Beasts are weakening."

Ryouta's amber orbs widened, "That means..."

"The Four Sacred Beasts, the Seven Colored Generals, and the mark of blood... all them play an important role in balancing the kingdom's life energy. If all of the Seven General's lives are taken then the imbalance among the Four Beasts will greatly affect the land."

Hibiki shrugged as he continued, "The Four Masters must gather at once before the Seal takes the last drop of their life force. If they don't then nothing can be done once the mark of the blood is completed. Instead, the Guardian of the Four Elements will lose control of the sealed dragon, which has been balancing the kingdom's chi."

"Besides... I'm worried about the Princess. Someone like her shouldn't have been born into this era. Her kind heart may not be strong enough to shed blood with her own hands," his sapphire orbs eyed the sword sitting at his side.

"Or even have the heart to kill the one she loves most..."

Unknown to the two men, Tetsuki, who had been hiding silently in the shadows, turned on her heels as she walked back to her room as she pondered over the conversation she had just overheard.

* * *

Ryouta finally called it a night when exhaustion finally kicked in. Just as he was about to stand up and leave, the latter asked a question he wasn't able to answer.

"Have you fallen for the Princess?" Hibiki asked as he poured a small amount of sake into the sakazuki. The question itself had made the golden haired man halt, "I saw the way you look at her, Ryouta."

Ryouta's amber orbs gaze at the wooden floors as his knuckles clenched tightly, "Don't be ridiculous Hibiki."

The raven haired swordsman merely chuckled as he took a sip of the sake, "Ya know it won't hurt you to let others in a bit. You've been shouldering all these burdens for thousands of years..."

Hibiki's sapphire orbs glanced at his friend, "We won't think any less of you if you want to live your life. After all... we may not have a life to look forward to starting tomorrow."

"Now you're just spouting nonsense," the proud fox of the Kise Clan gave him a sharp glare, "You better stop talking before I shut you up myself."

Ryouta swiftly left the swordsman to himself, his only companion now was the bright moon in the midnight dark skies.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Hibiki stared at the empty saucer in his hand, "He's never honest with himself is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Tetsuki stood rooted in front of her door as Hibiki's last words echoed in her mind. She stared at her smooth hands before sighing softly.

_'These hands... not once have I held a weapon... there will be a day when...'_ her shoulders slumped as she continued to stare at her hands. The memories of everyone getting injured to protect her flashed through her mind. There had been too much blood spilled for the sake of someone weak like her.

"What can I do to become stronger...?" Tetsuki mumbled to herself, feeling weak at her inability to protect others. She knew that one day someone might die because of her.

Tetsuki, so deep into her thoughts, did not notice that someone had been watching her ever since she stood in front of her door.

"What are you doing there in the dark?" Chihiro asked as he approached her, slightly concerned of the bluenette's pale face, "Are you not feeling well?"

Tetsuki cast her gaze at the ground until she noticed a bow in the archer was holding in his hands. The bow was a beautiful silver color as it swirled outwards to form an arch of a bow while a strip of navy, on both ends, swirled in towards the middle surrounded by silver. The middle of the bow, where the arrows were to be placed, had an intricate design made of gold paint and bits of metal. It was thicker in body compared to normal bows and far longer.

"Lord Chihiro... what made you pick up a weapon? Was it to protect yourself or to protect those dear to you?" words escaped her pink lips while her sapphire orbs continued to gaze at the beautiful bow in his hands.

Her sudden question had the archer perplexed until he noticed the shine in her sapphire orbs were downcast, as if something was heavily weighing on her mind. Soon, Chihiro followed her line of sight, which focused on his beloved bow.

Immediately, he understood the purpose of her question when he saw Hibiki passing by the other on the other side of the house, slightly drunk with a red tint spread over his cheeks.

_'I knew I should have hid the sake earlier.'_

Chihiro shifted his grey orbs towards the petite girl as he asked, "Are you planning to retire for the evening?"

The bluenette quickly shook her head as a reply. At her answer, Chihiro held onto her wrist as he ordered, "Follow me."

He pulled her along the corridors and towards the backyard of the large house. There the horses, which he and Hibiki had been using, were neighing lightly the moment they noticed the gray haired archer approaching them after releasing his grip on Tetsuki's wrist.

"Hush, my dear," Chihiro gently brushed the mane of the horse that has been serving him for a long time. He took the leather quiver, which was filled with arrows he had brought along just in case his ice arrows didn't work under the certain circumstances, and the spare bow he bought in one of the regions they had passed through.

"I have my own reasons as to why I chose to wield a weapon. However," he stopped in front of Tetsuki, who was listening intently to him, "Wielding a weapon comes with a great price."

His gray orbs narrowed as he handed the smaller bow and quiver into her hands. Tetsuki blinked as she held onto the bow and bag of arrows.

"Lord Chihiro...?"

"To tell you the truth, the Prince never changed. He's still there but at the same time he's not there. He's within the darkness of his own heart, where no one is able to hold his hand to guide him out," Chihiro glanced at her as he sat down on a large stone nearby.

His grey orbs narrowed as he stared at the weapon in her small hands, "This strength you were seeking for... who is it for?"

Tetsuki's sapphire orbs slowly shifted to look at the ground as she held onto the bow tightly. She knew what the gray haired archer had meant with his question. For the past 18 years, she was nothing more than the Princess of the Kuroko Clan. Everything she needed was provided and given to her. Everywhere she went Daiki would accompany her.

Not once had she ever wielded a weapon but now...

"Everyone has gone to such lengths to protect me... even to the point of sacrificing their own lives for me. I couldn't do anything but watch them get hurt," tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she recalled the moment Seijuurou was about to cut down Yukio.

"The pain of watching those around me get injured was excruciating and I know... that I won't be able to bear the pain again if Seijuurou were to hurt them. Which is why," Tetsuki's head snapped up to reveal her unwavering and determined sapphire orbs, "I want the strength to protect the people I love, not for myself."

The archer frowned at her as he brought his left leg to his chest while resting his arm on his knee, "Hm... admirable but here's the important question."

His blank grey orbs sharpened as he bluntly asked, "Princess, could you kill someone?"

Chihiro watched her eyes widened slightly as he continued, "There will be a time when you'll have to kill those who will attempt to bring harm to you and those around you... Can you get your hands covered with their blood?"

"You must not stain your hands with blood, Princess," Daiki protested as he approached them, leaning against a beam for support, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Daiki!" Tetsuki quickly dropped the bow and quiver onto the ground before running towards the navy haired man's side, "You shouldn't be walking around yet!"

She gently helped him sit down on the wooden floor as a certain archer's mood soured slightly when he noticed blood was seeping through the white bandages. He clicked his tongue in distaste, he had worked so hard on closing the wounds of the navy haired man.

Daiki, who took a few deep breaths, shifted his gaze to Tetsuki, "Princess... I cannot bear the guilt of watching you wielding a weapon. I'm here to protect you."

He tried to reason with the teal haired princess but he already knew the moment he saw her sapphire orbs, shining with determination, that there was no way to stop her decision.

Tetsuki's shoulders slightly slumped as her eyes saddened, "Daiki..."

"Back then... when we were cornered by the palace's shikigamis and soldiers all I wished for was a weapon in my hands to help them. I know I can't continue to use my body as a shield every time someone is about to get stabbed."

Tetsuki looked at her childhood friend, pleading, "Even if I can't kill or stand toe-to-toe with someone... I want to be able to at least create an opportunity for escape!"

"What happened to you and your family is unforgivable but right now... I need to have the strength to be able to watch your back just as you do with mine to save this kingdom from its tragedy."

Chihiro blinked before he let out an uncharacteristic laughter from his lips, "There is no doubt that you two are definitely birds from the same feather."

His comment had earned him a questioning look from the childhood friends in front of him. Chihiro finally calmed down enough to stand up while resting his right hand on his hip, "Alright, I liked your answer and determination. There's nothing better than having a strong will but having that alone won't be enough."

"I'm a strict trainer so make sure to memorize everything that I teach you," the archer felt a smile form on his lips as he saw the bluenette's orbs shining brightly at his answer.

_'Even if I were to refuse her... Hibiki would definitely take it up to himself to train her except with a lot of hassle...'_

The grey haired archer picked up the bow and quiver, which had been left forgotten on the ground, before he handed it to the bluenette. He pointed at the weapon, "These are yours. This longbow is slightly different from mine, a _recurve bow_, it doesn't use up much strength as yours."

Chihiro picked up his silver navy bow, which had an intricate pattern on its riser, "Mine was entrusted to me without much of choice or say. On the other hand, your bow is suited for someone like you. It'll take a lot of strength to pull the string but at the same time it'll help you build muscles."

"I know it's an unsightly thing for a princess but you'll have to bear with it if you truly want to go through with this," his face softened in an apologetic way.

Understanding the older man's expression, Tetsuki shook her head, "It's alright. It's one of the few prices I have to pay I return to learn archery."

"Glad you understand it," Chihiro nodded in approval before he pointed at the quiver, full of arrows, "As for arrows, I don't have spared but I can always get refills from the weapon merchants in town... Just try not to waste them unless you truly need it."

Tetsuki blinked as she glanced at the quiver filled with arrows before she shifted her gaze back to the archer. A smile formed on her pink lips, "Thank you Lord Chihiro. I truly appreciate what you're doing for me."

She bowed slightly causing her long soft locks to fall over her shoulders.

Chihiro approached the former bodyguard as he let out a heavy sigh, "You just threw all of my hard work down the drain."

His blank gaze hardened as he focused on the wounds on Daiki's tunic, "How convenient."

The navy blue haired man was slightly puzzled as he glanced over at Tetsuki, who answered his quiet question, "Lord Chihiro has been healing with his chi-gong, but we didn't expect you to be moving around so soon... or waking up."

Daiki finally understood the situation and why the grey haired archer had clicked his tongue. His gaze quickly shifted back to Chihiro as he sputtered, "I'm sorry but I had to get up when I heard this conversation nearby. No matter what reason, I don't want her to hold a weapon while I'm still alive and kicking to protect her."

His navy orbs glanced at Tetsuki, "But... I guess once she's made her mind up there's no turning back now..."

Truth be told, Chihiro as irritated since healing the former prisoner's wounds was no laughing matter. Byakko had reprimanded him several times not to exhaust his healing ability. A sigh escaped his lips again.

"Well, there's nothing to be done other than to heal those wounds again. However," Chihiro's eyes sharpened as he warned, "Next time if you rip yourself another wound open for being ignorant of your situation... You won't be in my favour again."

Daiki sighed inwardly as he lowered his head, "Thank you. I'll be in your debt."

The navy blue haired man simply watched Tetsuki follow the archer's instructions as she began her training. Daiki knew that he had brought nothing but trouble ever since he had been accused of treason by his childhood friend, Seijuurou, the Crown Prince.

He glanced at the grey haired archer, whom the Princess called 'Lord Chihiro'. The former prisoner frowned as he continued to watch Chihiro's movements and unreadable gaze, it felt as if the archer was suppressing something deep within himself.

Something vicious...

Tetsuki's small yelp abruptly entered his ears and all thoughts he had of the archer, in front of him, was replaced by worry as he watched her struggle to pull the string of the longbow.

_'There's no use if I worry myself dead for nothing. They're the ones who've been keeping Tetsu safe from harm,'_ Daiki pondered as he continued to watch over Tetsuki.

...

_'Interesting... Well, that's start,'_ Hibiki chuckled before he stifled a yawn, stretching his arms up into the air.

"But that's that... tomorrow is a big day gotta sleep~"

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the Imperial Residence bed chambers a crimson haired prince clutched onto the fabric of his white silk robe as he gasped for air. Seijuurou collapsed onto his knees as crimson blood seeped through his robe.

_'What is happening to me...?!'_beads of sweat rolled down his neckline.

The Prince's golden orb was reverting back and forth to crimson as pain coursed throughout his body. The phoenix's tail was completely covered with a dark burnt as crimson blood dripped down his chest. The pain was extremely excruciating that Seijuurou had not noticed someone had slipped into his bed chamber.

"Your Majesty," a soft voice immediately caught his attention as he frowned.

A long teal haired girl with pale soft skin came into sight revealing her large teal orbs that closely resembled the Kuroko Clan's princess. His beloved Tetsuki. It was as if the princess herself was kneeling before him. However, the servant had a different aura around her compared to Tetsuki's gentle and kind presence.

"You are not... Tetsuki," Seijuurou glared sharply at the bluenette.

Her gaze remained at the ground as she introduced herself, ignoring his words, "I am Hazauki of the Hanamiya family."

"Hazuki...? I didn't summon you here. Leave," Seijuurou ordered but the servant remained silent before she stood up and strode towards the prince.

The Prince, too bewildered that the servant had dared to move, stood still when she touched the burnt mark of the phoenix on his chest. Immediately, he snapped out of his daze before slapping her hand away as he hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why I'm only helping you endure the pain you're going through," she answered as she touched his chest again.

Seijuurou frowned, "Helping? Do you even know what you're saying?"

He was disgusted by himself, allowing another woman to lay their hands on him.

""Yes, I do. I couldn't bear to watch you suffer the consequence of a princess who betrayed you," Hazuki whispered into his ear, "If she hadn't betrayed you for the sly and notorious youkais of the Kise Can, perhaps things would have returned to what it was but she didn't..."

Her arms snaked around the crimson emperor as she leaned against his exposed chest, "She refused to return to you and went as far as hurting you to protect them."

Seijuurou's golden orb was changing to crimson, back and forth, as he hissed, "Tetsuki did not betray me... She was..."

The prince could not fight the lust within himself as Hazuki slowly slipped down her robes, revealing her bare shoulders to the young prince. Her arms looped around his neck as she drew closer to him before planting a kiss on him trembling lips, "My poor and pitiful emperor, you have been betrayed by the one you love. How much more should you suffer for the sake of this kingdom?"

"Tetsuki..." His crimson orb was soon replaced the cold sharp golden orb. Immediately, a smirk formed on his lips as he glanced at the bluenette in front of him.

"You have no idea what you have got yourself into, Hazuki," he breathed as he pushed down the teal haired servant onto the floor. Ignorant of the taboo he was about to break for his lust and the love he had for his beloved princess, Tetsuki.

* * *

And ... I've dropped the bom. Review please and thank you ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Accession

Two horse riders slowly moved along the crowd's pace in town until they came to a halt in front of a weapon merchant's store. The grey haired man dismounted from his brown furred horse before giving her a gentle pat on her head.

"Stay here," he softly mumbled before he made his way into the store.

Meanwhile, the raven haired rider hummed upon noticing several eyes observing them silently, curious about the two strangers in their town. Hibiki had made sure his cloak hid his twin swords, which were strapped around his waist. His gaze looked at the Imperial Palace, where it stood majestically while the sky above it was filled with fireworks of different colors and designs.

'To think there would be a day where the kingdom's emperor will be a kingdom's downfall,' he mused before he noticed several of the palace's soldiers heading towards him. Hibiki sighed inwardly as he took one last glance at the festive skies above the palace.

Once the soldiers reached the store, they gave him a wary look as they examined Hibiki's form. The raven haired horse rider gave them a small smile, "What can I do for you gentlemen?

"We've received several reports of two suspicious outsiders at the weapon merchant's store," one of the soldiers answered. His eyes sharply locked onto Hibiki's, who looked relaxed, which was far too strange for someone facing four large built soldiers.

"Me... Suspicious?" Hibiki echoed as if amused, "There is nothing suspicious about me or my companion, who is in the store." He dismounted before removing his hood, revealing his long black hair and a pair of sapphire orbs.

"Blue eyes..." one of the soldiers blinked in surprise, "A Kuroko...?"

Hibiki chuckled at the soldier's remark as he shook his head, "I'm afraid not, gentlemen. I'm not one of the Kuroko Clan's people."

"You're not from around here, are you? Show me your access pass," another soldier ordered, drawing a sigh from Hibiki's lips.

He grabbed at the said passes underneath his coat. His sapphire eyes did not miss the wary and alert look on their faces. Or the way their hands prepared to unsheathe their swords.

"Relax. Here's my pass," Hibiki handed the soldier a small wooden pass. On it was his family emblem, an embroidery of a soft blue flower, similar to the chrysanthemum flower with petal of leaves in black.

To Hibiki, the four soldiers reactions were hilarious when they quickly bowed to him, their voices panicked, "Lord Hibiki of the Minoru Clan, we apologize for our behavior!"

They straightened up as one asked, "Lord Hibiki, are you here for the Crown Prince's coronation? If so please allow us to escort you and your companion to the Imperial Palace."

Hibiki's silly grin quickly slipped off to be replaced by a smile, "It's fine. I did arrive unannounced."

His sapphire eyes glanced at the palace before his gaze returned to the dumbfounded soldiers. Soon a grin appeared on his lips again as he rubbed his chin, "Well... I'm not exactly here for His Majesty's coronation. I'm merely passing by while I'm on one of my trips."

The raven haired swordsman hummed, "Would you mind if I asked you not to mention to anyone of my presence here? Not even my dear father and brother."

The soldiers hesitated at one point, but they also knew that the young lord of the Minoru House had a strange habit of disappearing to travel across the vast land, since he was child. Sometimes no one could find information on his whereabouts until he would return home, which resulted in the young lord getting an earful from his older brother.

"If that is what you wish then we will," the soldiers gave him a short bow before they excused themselves. Once they disappeared from his sight, Hibiki let out a heavy sigh.

"That was close," Chihiro commented as he exited the store and approached the black haired swordsman, whose face looked exhausted. Carefully, the archer strapped a quiver, full of arrows, onto the horse's belt, "It's not like you to use your family's pass. Your brother will be delighted if he knows you finally used it."

Hibiki's shoulders slumped slightly at the archer's comment.

"I know," he answered with another sigh.

Then, with one try, Hibiki mounted his black furred horse as he pulled the hood over his head again, hiding his black hair. He tightly held onto the reins, "Sooner or later, we will have to use everything we have to get out this land."

"Alive," he emphasized the last word. He sighed, "Such a heavy topic doesn't cut out for me." He shifted his gaze towards the grey haired archer, "Are we done getting all the things we needed?"

The grey haired archer nodded in response as he gently patted his horse before he mounted her.

"Then let's get out of here. HYA!"

Kicking the horse's side, it signaled their departure from the land. They left the capital as the horses ran deep into the forest.

* * *

"What happened to the cherry blossom trees here...?" A tall violet haired man pondered to himself as his purple orbs roamed around the garden, which was once filled beautiful trees. He wore a traditional white kimono with a dark purple pants, a lighter made white kimono jacket, lined with purple inside, loosely on his shoulders.

He lazily walked down the hallway while his eyes were focused on the garden. The soft silk purple fabric shifted with each step he took.

"I wonder where Tsukichin is? Maybe she knows what happened to the trees~" He mumbled to himself until he felt someone walk into him. A soft yelp had brought his attention to the person before him.

He shifted his gaze from the crimson flowers to the small woman in front of him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you..."

Atsushi immediately noticed that the woman's shawl had fallen onto the ground. However, it wasn't her fallen shawl that had caught his attention but the color of her hair and eyes.

"Tsukichin...?" He frowned slightly as he took a good look at the teal haired woman before him. Suddenly, his gaze sharpened, "You're not Tsukichin. Who are you?" His lazy voice was replaced by a sharp and dangerous tone as he grabbed hold of the bluenette's arm.

"My lord, please let go of my arm. You're hurting me..." she pleaded as the violet haired man gripped her wrist tighter.

"Atsushi, let her go," a cold sharp tone intervened as a dangerous presence suddenly appeared behind the tall man.

Atsushi, who sensed the dangerous presence, figured that he better heed the crimson haired man's warning. Slowly, he let go of the woman's wrist before he turned around, "Seichin..."

His eyes narrowed as he watched the strange woman run to the crown prince's side. Atsushi wanted to do nothing more than to click his tongue in distaste, but he knew his place.

Seijuurou smiled after shifting his gaze from Hazuki to the tall man, "So, you're back after your long journey to the outer land. I'm glad to see you attending my coronation, Murasakibara, Atsushi of the Purple Clan."

However, Atsushi's sharp gaze never faltered at the smaller man's presence, "Seichin, who is this woman? Where is Tsukichin?"

The crimson haired prince knew that the heir of the 4th Clan, Murasakibara, Atsushi was extremely close the Kuroko Clan's Princess. He remembered how Tetsuki had often spoiled the purple haired man with homemade delicacies whenever she had the time to visit him at the Purple Province where the main house of the Murasakibara Clan was located.

Seijuuro also knew that Atsushi had not been informed of the latest incident in the palace due to his absence for the past few months.

A sharp piercing glare was thrown at the taller man, "Atsushi, I won't allow such disrespect to the woman I have chosen to be my consort. You shall respect her as you do with me."

Atushi's lips parted as Seijuurou's words repeatedly played in his mind, "Consort...? What are you saying Seichin? This woman here is not one of the Kuroko's... She's not Tsukichin... Where is Tsukichin?"

It was then, Atsushi noticed the forest green haired advisor approaching them. Taking the chance of distraction, the Prince and his soon-to-be-consort excused themselves to prepare for the coronation.

Atsushi quickly turned around, raising his voice, "What did you do to Tsukichin?!"

Seijuurou halted in his steps as he coldly stated, "She's dead, Atsushi. I've witnessed it firsthand."

From the corner of his golden orb, he glared at the latter, "I believe I've said enough. I shall see you later, Atsushi." Before briskly leaving.

Shintarou, who had been watching the scene unfold before him, finally spoke as soon as the other two disappeared from their sights A questioning gaze was directed at him by the heir of the Murasakibara Clan, "Shinchin care to explain what is going on?"

The advisor swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, he knew that he had no choice but to explain the situation to the 4th Clan's heir. If anything goes wrong then, the kingdom would lose more than half of their military support from the Murasakibara Clan, who also guards two of the main gates that lead into the kingdom.

His patience was wearing thin when the advisor drifted into his own train of thoughts, "Well...?"

The latter slowly shifted his gaze from the wooden floor beneath him to Atsushi.

"His Majesty Seijuurou," Shintarou trailed off, "Is no longer betrothed to the late Princess Tetsuki..."

Atsushi frowned as he echoed, "Late...? What are you saying...?"

Shintarou took a deep and heavy breath as he lied, "Princess Tetsuki is dead."

* * *

The teal haired princess and the five fox servants were preparing lunch for everyone in the house. Tetsuki was on her way back to the kitchen when she noticed a familiar shade of black and grey locks finally returning their short trip to the capital.

Hibiki was the first one to dismount from his horse as soon as he saw her as they approached the home of the nine-tailed fox, Kise, Ryouta. The princess smiled gently as she bowed, "Welcome back, Lord Hibiki, Lord Chihiro."

The swordsman frowned as he lowered his hood, "Tsuki-chan, how many times do I have to remind you to stop calling us with honorifics. We're friends aren't we?"

He was displeased nevertheless. Chihiro followed behind him as he quickly tied the horse's rein to a nearby tree, where there was a water stream.

"But..."

"You might as well listen to him, Princess. He won't stop nagging you about it until you give in," Chihiro added as he grabbed hold of a large heavy leather bag, strapped onto the horse's side.

Hibiki chuckled softly, "Ah, my dear friend knows me all too well."

He nonchalantly wrapped his arms around the princess as he rested his chin on top of her head and instantly the scent of vanilla filled his senses.

"Too well, quite unfortunately," the archer retorted without giving the latter another glance.

Hibiki pouted childishly, "Man, that's cold."His shoulders slumped a bit.

Tetsuki sighed softly, she knew what the two men had said was true. In such a short time, she had made friends with people she had never before in her life. Yet, now, she owed her life to them.

The only request they had for her was for her to call their names without honorifics. Tetsuki had also learned, today, that the two of them had been friends for a long time. However, the vibe the two men were giving to one another was a master and servant relationship despite being so close to each other. Chihiro seems to be everywhere Hibiki went , may it be within his sight or just a few feet behind. His hands always prepare to unsheathe the short blade from his thigh.

She blinked in surprise for a moment before realizing that they had brought many things. Tetsuki quickly scurried over to Chihiro's side, offering a hand to hold onto the groceries that she had requested for earlier.

Right as she was about to grab hold the bag, Hibiki took it away while smirking. He dangled the bag high up in the air, out of her reach, "Well, what do ya say?"

He waited for her answer as he amusingly watched the well-mannered princess's soft expression change into a frown every now and then.

Chihiro glanced over at the two before he sighed and grumbled, "He never changes."

Without another word, he handed over the other bags to Kisa, who had just arrived at the veranda to assist them. The fox then excused himself to bring the supplies to the kitchen while the archer simply took a seat on the wooden floor as he continued to watch the two.

"Hi-Hibiki-san..." Tetsuki uttered underneath her breath, but Hibiki pretended that he had not heard her. He brought his face closer to hers, a sly grin splayed on his lips.

"Eh... I didn't hear you~" He childishly teased the innocent princess.

A soft pink tint spread across her cheeks. Her voice was slightly louder than her previous try, "Hibiki-san..."

The swordsman's sapphire orbs immediately softened as he genuinely smiled, "There you go. It wasn't hard to call us by our names," he gently ruffled her soft teal locks.

However, Tetsuki remained silent despite the smile on her pink lips as she watched Hibiki walk away with the groceries in his hands. Something about him was intriguing to her. He had sapphire orbs which were only supposed to be inherited by the bloodlines of Kuroko. Everyone in the Kuroko Clan has a pair of sapphire orbs except for those who had married into the Clan.

But the raven haired swordsman had denied his relation to the Kuroko Clan, but Tetsuki still doubted Hibiki's words.

'His touch, his words, his warmth... everything feels and sounds so familiar yet I can't remember where I once felt them...' Tetsuki's gaze never left the raven haired man, 'Just who exactly are you, Hibiki-san...?'

A soft and quiet voice broke her train of thoughts, "Stop thinking about it too much."

Chihiro stood up from his seat as he unfastened the lace of his black leather boot. Hibiki had already disappeared into the house while Chihiro was here, straightening his back.

It was as if he was able to read what was on her mind.

"It's better if you don't pry too much into his past," he added before he stepped onto the veranda barefooted.

Tetsuki's sapphire eyes widened slightly, curious at the grey haired archer's warning, "Why...?"

Her curious question had earned her a sharp, yet blank gaze.

"There are things in the world that should be left alone. Not only for your sake, but for their sake as well," with simple words, Chihiro left her on her own in the front yard.

Not only had they kept her from harm, but they had treated her as if she would break with one touch. The princess understands the reason behind their gentle treatment but...

'At this rate... I'll still be the weak princess that everyone knows...'

The bluenette looked at her bruised and injured hands. She had spent an entire night trying to get her form right but her strength was just not enough for the low bow that Chihiro had entrusted to her. Not only was she weak, she had fallen asleep the moment she had leaned against the beam of the veranda. Only to find that the grey haired archer had brought her and the wounded Daiki back to their perspective rooms.

Her small shoulders slumped as both of her hands fell to her side. A soft whisper escaped her lips, "I'm so pathetic..."

"No, you're absolutely not pathetic or weak, my dear princess," a certain blonde haired nine-tailed fox, who had been watching her the moment she went into the yard to welcome his two guests. His sudden presence had startled the bluenette as he began walking towards her until his steps stopped right before the petite princess.

No matter how many times Tetsuki gazed upon the nine-tailed fox, his beauty never ceased to amaze her. Ryota glanced at the bruises and cuts on Tetsuki's small pale hands then looked at the wavering faith in her sapphire eyes.

"Don't think so low of yourself, Princess," his words gained Tetsuki's attention, who met his amber eyes.

"I have lived for thousands of years and not once, have I met a princess who is willing to sacrifice this much," Ryouta gently grabbed both her hands as he looked at the once smooth hands, as he traced his thumb on her skin.

His amber gaze softened, "These bruises and cuts are proof that you never gave up. Failing makes you weak, but getting back onto your feet makes you even stronger."

A smile graced his lips, "You've endured an enormous amount of pain - physically and mentally - in such a short time Princess. You're stronger than anyone I've known in my life. So no matter what you do, I will never look at you as a weakling," he cupped her face in his hands, "That is my promise to you."

Tetsuki's sapphire orbs softened as she leaned into the gentle warmth radiating from his hands, "Why are you doing so much for me, Lord Ryouta...?"

She gently held his hands.

Ryouta's amber orbs gaze at the beauty before him. Suddenly, his amber eyes sadden as he slowly pulls his hands away from the princess before he turns away from her, "Don't stay out here too long Princess. It is rather chilly this afternoon."

He walked to the veranda of the house before his fox servants immediately bowed to him as they followed behind his steps into the house.

A ghostly smile formed on Tetsuki's pink lips as she gazed at her hands, 'Lord Ryouta is right... no matter how many times I've failed...'

Soon, she followed the fox's steps into the house, 'I must never give up.'

* * *

"Ah...Atsushi-kun, it has been a while. You've grown." a man whose hair were pitch black yet his orbs were clear sky blue who was in his 50's approached the tall violet haired man.

Atsushi turns around the moment he heard the older man's voice , "Hisao-sama. Indeed it has." he greeted. He smiled at the man whom he respected for his entire life. His lavender colour orbs gazed silently at Hisao's features. The teen had noticed the man's thin frame, pale skin and those dark eye-bags underneath his eyes, "You don't look well..." he trails off.

Hisao chuckled lightly before he sighed soon after, "I haven't been able to rest properly after what has happened to my beloved daughter."

His sapphire eyes saddened and his smile slipped off.

The taller man's lips pursed into a thin line, "Hisao-sama..." he bit his lower lip, "About Princess Tetsuki... I believe she is stil-"

The loud sound of the gong echoed throughout the Imperial Palace's yard, causing all eyes to look at the empty seat of power, widely known as the Phoenix's Seat.

"Crown Prince Seijuurou of the Akashi Clan, has arrived."

The front yard of the palace turned deathly silent as the soldiers began straightening their backs before bowing down to the man whom they would soon call their Emperor.

As soon as their eyes caught sight of the crimson haired man, who strode towards the throne, they bowed in the presence of a royal member. No one dared to utter a single word or take a glance at the young man, whose demeanor was intimidating and condescending. Seijuurou approached the steps to the seat with his chin held high and proud.

The fine and soft fabric of Seijuurou's crimson layered silk robe brushed against the crimson and gold carpet with an embroidery of the Sacred Phoenix as the foot of the carpet made especially for the Crown Prince's Coronation. His outer kimono was a white layer with a design of the outline of the crimson phoenix on the ends.

After Seijuurou took his seat in the Phoenix's Seat, only then everyone's head rose and gaze upon the young man who seated proudly before them.

Standing in the first row, among the ministers and officials who were invited to the coronation was the five representatives - Kuroko, Hisao, from the Black Clan, who was the current head of the Clan and also the father to the kingdom's most cherished princess, Kuroko, Tetsuki, who was assumed dead. A man who is in charge to govern the kingdom's agricultural and finances.

While Murasakibara, Atsuhi from the Purple Clan attended on behalf of his ill father, they are the only two clan within the Seven Colored Clan who watch over the kingdom's borers and security for its people. It has been said that, if the kingdom were to be in conflict with the Purple, there is a possibility the Ruby's will lose in battle in term of strength and numbers.

Midorima, Satoru, the head of the Green Clan, who was in his 80's still looked as if he was only in hi 50's. Despite his old age he reigns over the province until he could deem that his son, Midorima, Shinatrou, is ready to take over his place as head. They are the clan where most of the members often excel in the Imperial Examinations.

With the previous head, Haizaki, Shougo, murdered in an incident, the only bloodline of the main family who survived the massacre was his younger brother, Haizaki, Shoichi, from the Silver's who represents the province and his late brother. They are a clan assigned to the gold and iron mines around the kingdom. However, as of right now, there is no news in regards of the next successor.

Last but not least, Hanamiya, Makoto, of the White Clan, also known as the Colorless Clan. He was a man whom everyone in the rest of the Seven Colored Clans were wary of. His sly smile and eccentric behavior made everyone put a certain distance from him. A dangerous man, they said.

And that day, all of them gathered to give their blessings and approval for the Crown Prince's inheritance towards the throne and as their master who governs above them. Little do they know it will be their unforgivable mistake.

"The Coronation of His Highness Akashi, Seijuurou shall commence!"

The gong, once again, rang throughout the courtyard, commencing the ceremony as four of the palace's shikigamis appeared before the crimson haired prince as they knelled on their knees. Each of the Shikigami's held something in their hands as they offered it to their one and only master.

Atushi, who was watching from below, was slightly surprised by the Shikigamis, which had been considered as myths passed down from generations to the next, 'I never seen the coronation before but I guess they're the ones, Father has mentioned before.'

He frowned slightly, his gaze never left the four palace shikigamis.

'The Four Shikigami who protected the Four Regalia, signifies power, strength, wealth, and health for the man whom they have chosen as their master and the one who will rule over Teiko... How did SeiChin get his hands on them...?'

Seijuurou smirked when his gaze met Atushi's purple orbs. He knew what the purple haired man was thinking. How did the meek young prince get his hands on the Four Shikigamis who protected the Four Regalia for the kingdom's emperor, was the question he assumed Atushi was pondering about.

'I am no longer the Akashi, Seijuurou whom you once knew Atushi. The weak prince has given up on the kingdom and the princess he once cherished,' his hetero chromatic eyes sharpened as he looked straight at his advisor, Shintarou, who slowly placed the crown on top of his head before lowering his head, 'And now... it all belongs me.'

The forest green haired advisor swallowed the heavy lump in this throat before he turned around to face the kingdom's people, "With the approval of the Five out of Seven Colored Clans, I hereby announce, Emperor Akashi, Seijuurou the Ruby's Clan as the 122th Emperor of Teiko!"

Everyone who was present was in awe yet perplexed.

"Five...?" one of the ministers echoed.

"There is a rumor about the head of the Blue and Gold Clan's refusal to approve of His Majesty's accession," another added as they whispered silently to one another.

"I can understand why the Aomine Clan refused after their only heir was being accused of reason but the Gold Clan... No one has seen them for hundreds of years..."

"I don't understand why they never replaced the Gold Clan with another. If they vanished and refused to serve the chosen emperors then they should be removed from the Seven Colored Clans."

Whisper after another began to roam throughout the crowd. Atushi could only glare daggers at the crimson haired emperor while the rest of the representatives gave their blessings to Seijuurou. It remained that way until it was his turn.

The tall man knelled down with his gaze on the red carpet beneath him as he calmly spoke, "Your Majesty, I have come today to represent my father, who is the current head of the Murasakibara Clan, who reigns over the Purple Province."

He could feel the sharp and cold gaze of the former prince drill into the back his head.

"Yes, I believe that your father, General Akio, is currently bedridden due to a serious injury from a battle with the pirates at the harbor. I hope he is doing alright," Seijuurou replied. He knew that Atsushi was refraining himself from speaking out of line in front of everyone who was present at the ceremony.

"Your Majesty," Atsushi paused for a moment, "Today is a glorious day where you should not need to worry about my father's condition. He is currently recuperating and his condition is improving as we speak."

Atsushi shifted his gaze towards the man before him, "I, Atsushi Murasakibara, on the behalf of the Murasakibara of the Purple Clan, congratulate you on your coronation. We're honored to serve you during your reign as the Emperor of Teiko, Your Majesty.

As much as he wished to retaliate against the newly appointed emperor, Atushi knew his place as the sole heir to the Clan and was aware that his people would be danger if he does.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you are more than willing to serve both me and the kingdom. I couldn't be any more prouder to have you as my friend." Seijuurou smirked, the moment Atsushi gaze returned to his. A gaze filed with hatred and hostility.

It was Makoto's turn to face Seijuurou, when Atushi halted in his steps, "Your Majesty."

He turned around, gaining the attention of everyone. His tall and intimidating presence had made Makoto take a few steps back.

"As you know, currently there is no priestess within the palace for over five hundred years. However, do know that the Founders in the heavens are watching. They will see what you have accomplished on the backs of sacrifices you have made," Atushi trailed off as his gaze sharpened, "Only then, I shall allow myself to join the late Princess Tetsuki."

His words had brought many questions to the people around them. Makoto, who knew the meaning behind Atsushi's words, immediately stepped forward, "Lord Atushi, you can't possibly be sayin-"

The former emperor frowned before he smiled, amused, 'So, you want to play...'

"You're right," Seijuurou paused for a moment, "I want you to watch, Lord Atsushi of the Purple's. However, the heaven that only watches over the Earth has no use to me. I do not wish for the powers of the Gods, but the powers of the people."

"Not only that, I shall drive out all the traitors within the kingdom in order to restore this land to its former glory. Should anyone stand in my way, I will crush them!"

The crimson haired emperor's voice echoed throughout the courtyard as everyone stood in awe. Seconds later they cheered, "LONG LIVE EMPEROR SEIJUUROU! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Seijuurou's gaze shifted towards Atushi, who was glaring daggers at him, 'You asked for it, Atushi.'

"My people," he spoke again, "Today, I would like to introduce all of you to someone who is extremely important to me."

Shintarou's head snapped up at the Emperor's announcement, 'He can't be serious...'

It was then, a woman whose hair was a shade of teal and resembled a certain teal haired princess from the Kuroko House of the Onyx Clan, walked towards Sesijuurou who held her hands firmly. She was adorned with golden jewelry and hair pieces. Her kimono a deep scarlet red and at the edges filled with the pattern of crimson butterflies.

"I present to you, Lady Hazuki of the Hanamiya House. She will soon to be my wedded wife," Seijuurou's announcement had brought everyone to confusion.

"Your Majesty, what happened to Princess Tetsuki of the Kuroko Clan?" A minister asked. He feared for his life when he noticed the death glare cast unto him by the Emperor. Those who were standing around the father of the said princess began sending Hisao a few questioning looks.

"Yes, it is all what you are thinking. I, Akashi Seijuurou, for the one I love, is breaking the taboo that has banded the Akashi and Kuroko Clan together for thousands of years."

The dark and cloudy sky above them suddenly roared lightning upon the announcement. The thunder struck the trees nearby, frightening everyone who stood in the open as they ran for shelter.

* * *

A sharp pang of pain cut through her chest, causing her to lose grip on the plates in her hands. They shattered onto the floor as Tetsuki collapsed onto her knees. Her body trembling in fear and pain as she struggled to hold onto the edge of the table. Kisa and the other two foxes hurried to her side, before she could fall onto the sharp fragments of the plates scattered on the floor.

Hibiki, who had been feeding the horses at the stable, was the first to arrive to the kitchen when he heard the crash.

"What happen-"

His sapphire orbs widened when his gaze fell onto Tetsuki, whose face was scrunched up in pain while her hand clenched at the fabric of her yukata near her chest.

"Tsuki-chan!" Hibiki quickly rushed to her side and gripped her shoulders, when he noticed the three foxes were struggling to hold her from crashing onto the sharp floor.

The raven haired man frowned when he heard her labored breathing, "Tsuki-chan, what's wrong?!"

Tetsuki winced in pain while her left hand held onto Hibiki's arm. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. It felt as if her heart was being ripped apart by the one she loved and held so dearly.

"Hibi...ki...san..." she managed to choke out.

"Lord Hibiki here," Kisa handed over a clean cloth to the swordsman who was perplexed by the small fox's actions.

Hibiki's orbs widened slightly as soon as he noticed a dark stain of blood, on her pale pink yukata, spread slowly staining Tetsuki's hand that pressed at her chest, 'This is... no...'

Suddenly, someone in an annoyed mood approached the kitchen as he pushed open the half-opened sliding door, "I hope you all know that I can hear this commotion from the other side of the house."

"I believe I've reminded you lot to keep it down when you're preparing meals..." the blonde haired nine-tailed fox halted in his steps. He frowned when he saw the blood stain on Tetsuki's yukata on her chest.

Ryouta shifted his gaze from the princess to Hibiki with a questioning look. The swordsman gently gathered the bluenette into his arms before he rushed out of the kitchen. Seconds before he passed by the nine-tailed fox, Hibiki growled lowly, "To think he would stoop this low...I'll never forgive him."

At that moment, Ryouta could not move. His amber eyes were wide open as he stared at Tetsuki's blood on the floor. Suddenly, a loud noise of thunder startled the fox who quickly strode towards the veranda as his voice trembled, "It can't be..."

* * *

Atushi watched the thunder slice through the gloomy skies down to Earth. Quickly, he turned around as his voice rose in volume, "Your Majesty, you can't be serious!"

Another clap of thunder slammed onto the concrete ground, "You mustn't do this! The Founders made rules for a reason!"

He was immediately silenced when Seijuurou sent a sharp death glare at him as he growled, "I will do as I see fit. Right now, Lady Hazuki si the only one for me."

The young emperor frowned as he strode towards Atushi before he spoke underneath his breath, "Are you so against my decision that you're willing to put your clan at risk to end up just like the Aomine Clan...?"

Seijuurou shifted his gaze from the shattered ground to the taller man, "Atushi."

Atushi's purple orbs widened, "So it was you..."

He watched the crimson haired emperor smirk at him.

"They deserved it," he turned around leaving the taller man speechless, "If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are," Seijuurou eyed the giant, "Know your place, Atushi."

Seijuuro returned to the side of his so-called beloved consort, Hazuki.

When the thunder died down, the ceremony continued with the last representative from the Hanamiya's, who reign over the Colorless Province, "Your Majesty, on behalf of the Hanamya Clan, I congratulate you upon your coronation to the throne and your engagement to our Hazuki today, we are here to serve you. Each one of us are yours to command."

Makoto lowered his head, "We're more than honored to carry out your first order as the Emperor of Teiko, Your Majesty."

Seijuurou chuckled softly as he rested his cheek onto the knuckles of his left hand, "Well then..."

He eyed his forest green haired advisor, who stood by his side, then to Atushi who was glaring daggers at him. A sly smile formed on the emperor's lips.

"My first as the Emperor of Teiko will be..." He trailed off as he hummed softly, everyone else was inwardly praying for their lives, "To annihilate all the members in the Kise of the Gold Clan. Also the teal haired woman must be killed. They have the nerve to create such a disgusting being who masks as the late Lady Tetsuki."

Hazuki's eyelids lowered upon the emperor's word, while she bit her lower lip. She was started slightly when her eyes met Atushi's sharp and disgusted gaze directed towards her.

Suddenly, Seijuurou addressed his people once again, "I promise to each and every one of you, including those that die, shall not die in vain in our effort to return our kingdom to its former glory!"

Both, Shinatrou and Atsushi watched the scene unfold in horror. Seijuurou's words had won over the people, not only making him a stronger but a formidable man to oppose. The violet haired man gritted his teeth as cheers from the officials and soldiers, around him, rang throughout the court.

Seijuurou smirked at Atushi, 'I won, Atsushi. There is nothing you can do without affecting your clan's safety now.'

The cheers continued on as the newly appointed Emperor stood high and mighty as he smiled proudly.

'Now, let the fun begin.'

* * *

Chihiro's mood soured as soon as he reached Tetsuki's bed chamber, trails of blood were painted on the tatami floor. His childhood friend, Hibiki, was pressing a cloth, now stained with crimson blood, onto the bluenette's chest.

Tetsuki was breathing heavily as sweat trickled down her jaw line and her face scrunched up in pain as she laid on her futon. The swordsman quickly waved at Chihiro, the archer-healer, whose brows were furrowed upon the short glance Hibiki gave him. He knew what it meant, a silent message.

'I'm begging you, please help her!'

Ryouta arrived a little later as he stood still at the bamboo door.

Without hesitation, Chihiro opened the collar of the princess's white yukata, revealing her soft smooth skin yet the males who were in the room weren't fazed by her exposed skin, but their expression soured even more. Chihiro's blank grey orbs widened the moment he recognized the angry bloody mark of an incomplete moon on Tetsuki's chest. A soft gasp soon escaped from everyone else's lips as their eyes widened in horror.

Everyone in the room knew what the mark meant.

"The prince, he..." The archer trailed off.

Hibiki's clenched hands trembled with pure rage as he clenched spat, "That insolent brat, how dare he do this to her?!"

The angry mark of the sacred emblem, which holds between the Akashi's and Kuroko's, began to glow crimson as blood trickled down. Tears rolled down Tetsuki's cheeks as she struggled to reach for Hibiki's trembling hands, "Ple-Please... hating him won't d-"

A pained cry escaped her pink lips as the pain intensified.

The raven haired man bit his lower lip in frustration as he watched the pure hearted princess defend the man, he hates, even when she was in pain. Hibiki gripped her hand tightly, "Why?"

"Why are you still defending him when he causes you so much agony and pain?!" Tears of frustration escaped the corner of his eyes.

Trembling, Tetsuki shifted her gaze to the swordsman as she smiled, still in pain, "Because... I loved him..."

Her eyelids slipped shut as the emblem marked her pale skin.

Quickly, Chihiro ordered Ryouta and Hibiki to hold down her wrists as he pressed both hands onto the her chest. A voice echoed throughout the place as a silver glow covered Chihiro's and Tetsuki's body, "Chihiro Mayuzumi, no matter how many times you try such a curse cannot be removed. Only the heir of the Akashi's and Kuroko's can remove it."

All eyes stared at Chihiro in disbelief at what they had just heard. Hibiki was the first one to speak, "Chihiro, I don't care what you have to do. If this mark forms a complete form on her, she'll be done for!"

He clenched his teeth as he growled, "No... all of us will be done."

Ryouta's lips formed into a thin line upon Hibiki's words. He had never expected it would go down this way.

Meanwhile, Chihiro knew that what they're facing right now was out of their reach. Not even his strength could stop the curse. It was not a normal curse, it was a curse which sealed the marriage between the Akashi and Kuroko's heirs. Heirs who were to wed one another. The purpose of the curse and the seal was unknown - all due to the fact that no one had ever broken the taboo rules until now.

'Surely there must be another way to stall the curse from completing,' Chihiro pondered as he tried to heal the wound, which refused to heal no matter how many times he tried.

'I'm amazed at how stubborn you've become ever since you've mingled with the Minoru's brat. I have picked such a troublesome master to serve,' the voice echoed in his head before it ended in a soft chuckle.

'If you insist...' it paused before continuing, 'All you need is a drop of blood. However, it cannot be just any blood... it needs to the blood of the ...'

Hibiki frowned with concern when Chihiro went deathly silent. When the archer's blank gaze shifted to look at him, Hibiki asked, "Chihiro, what's wrong...?"

Chihiro's face darkened slightly as he hesitates to utter what Byakko had just told him, "I can stall the curse... but she needs your blood." He couldn't look at Hibiki, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt and sacrifice the man.

"Take mine," another voice interrupted behind them. Standing by the door frame was Daiki. Drops of sweat rolled down his neck, the wounds on his tunic was healing, but he was in no condition to move around despite the amount of healing Chihiro had done on the former guard.

The archer shook his head, sighing softly, "If only I could, but she needs Hibiki's blood more than anyone else in here."

The swordsman gazed at his childhood friend, before he smiled. Hibiki pulled out the short blade, which he kept strapped onto his tight, "It's alright, Chihiro. I'm willing to do this her... and everyone."

Without hesitation, he made a cut on his arm and let his blood drop into Chihiro's open palm, which was quickly pressed onto Tetsuki's chest. The mark glowed a bright crimson red as Chihiro quickly sealed it partly with Byakko's powers.

Hibiki grunted in pain as the same mark slowly appeared on the right side of his chest, brunt into his skin. The process took a long time before Tetsuki's pained screams slowly died down, only to be replaced by labored breathing from Hibiki, who curled up into a ball on the tatami. The fox's servant quickly covered the princess's body with a blanket while Chihiro hurried to his childhood friend's side.

"You're so reckless," he slowly healed Hibiki's wound, which he had inflicted on himself.

Hibiki chuckled softly as his breathing slowed down before he grunted, "You're the one to talk..."

His vision faded in and out when he tried to take a good look at Tetsuki, who immediately lost consciousness after the ordeal.

"Thank goodness..." Hibiki breathed out in relief before he slowly fell asleep. All the exhaustion he had endured for the past few weeks had finally caught up to him.

Chihiro sighed, shaking his head, "I'm never allowing you to go through this again..."

He brushed Hibiki's long raven bangs aside, "Forgive me..."

Slowly, Chihiro pulled the latter's left arm and swung it over his neck. With one try, he balanced himself with the smaller man's weight as he stood up. It was then he noticed a certain nine-tailed fox had remained silent throughout the ordeal, his amber eyes silently gazing at the unconscious princess.

Chihiro made his way towards the door, still supporting Hibiki's weight, "I don't what your plan is but I'm not going to make Hibiki or the Princess goes through anymore pain. Once is enough."

Ryouta meet his blank grey orbs, "Even if it means running away...?"

The archer narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened on Hibiki, "Yes, even if we have to run away."

Chihiro looked straight at Ryouta's amber eyes as he firmly said, "Death is something we must avoid at all costs."

The archer shifted his blank gaze up towards the ominous dark skies, "The Red Emperor has made his first move... it won't be long before he finds us."

He glanced at the fox, "It would be best if you have your people leave this place before it's too late. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to bring Hibiki to his room."

Ryouta bit his lower lip, 'You don't need to tell me that,' he eyed the bluenette, 'I know the importance of one's life...'

His amber orbs shined sadly as he gently brushed the soft teal locks from her cheeks.

"I'm the one who's pathetic, my dear princess..." he mumbled softly, unaware that Daiki was silently watching them.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the whereabouts of the Kise Clan is still unknown and no one has been able to find them over the years!" Shintarou kept up with Seijuurou's fast pace.

Seijuurou chuckled softly, "That's where the regalia's will come in handy."

Each servant bowed their heads as soon as they saw Seijuurou, their kingdom's newly appointed emperor, strode along the hall towards the palace's front yard. Walking at his side was his consort, Lady Hazuki, and his head advisor, Shintarou, who was walking a few feet behind the two.

The forest green haired advisor's eyelids lowered as he looked at the smaller man, whom he called, Emperor Seijuurou Akashi. Shinatrou abruptly halted as he gazed at the garden, which were once filled with colorful flowers and blooming cherry blossom trees. The beautiful garden once filled with gentle laughter from the teal hair princess of the Kuroko's Clan and her companions had vanished.

Shintarou tightened his grip onto the notebook he carried around with him, 'In the end... I couldn't do anything.'

He looked at the hundreds of soldiers, from the Hanamya's and Akashi's Clan, before him as they stood on guard. Seijuurou turned around with a sly smile curved onto his lips, "Well, I'll be counting on you to keep things in order while I'm away, Shintarou."

The forest green haired advisor bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty. I will make sure not to disappoint you. Have a safe trip and we shall await for your return."

He could hear the sound of Seijuurou's smirk as he kept his head low.

The former physician bit his lower lip as he watched them depart along with the crimson haired emperor, 'Ryouta of the Kise Clan, I beg you to protect the princess with everything you have...'

He gazed at the night sky, 'She's the kingdom's last hope.'

* * *

Ryouta's hand, which held a cup of tea, abruptly froze as he frowned. His ears twitched as they focused on the faint sounds of the animals in the forest, screaming for help. Quickly, he got onto his feet and made his way towards the front of his home where the sounds grew louder by the second.

"It can't be..."

"MY LORD! THEY'RE HERE!" Yukio appeared behind him, breathing heavily as he knelled.

Within a mere minute, the forest that has always been so gentle and kind to his people was being burnt down by the enraged flames. His lips parted in shock as he watched the animals, which lived in the forest, flee into the opposite direction.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard running towards them, **"RYOUTA! WE MUST LEAVE NOW! THOSE FLAMES ARE FROM SUZAKU!"**

Hibiki quickly seethed his swords to the straps around his waist as he grunted softly from the pain on his chest. He turned around, **"YUKIO, GET HIM AND YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF HERE! I'LL GET THE PRINCESS!"**

He hurried into the house while the grey haired archer was seen getting the horses out of the stables.

However, to escape alive was not an option when soldiers drew closer to the house. Arrows of flame were shot towards the home, setting it on fire. The Kise Clan's guards hurried to evacuate those they could hope to save.

**"CHIHIRO! GET TSUKI-CHAN!"** The raven haired swordsman shouted to the grey haired archer who was in the opposite direction of the house. Hibiki, then, hurried to where Daiki was since he had assumed that the injured taller man might not be able to escape safely without someone assisting him.

Things took a turn for the worst for Chihiro when he saw that the other part of the house was set in flames. He clenched his teeth before he ran as fast as he could through the halls. Suddenly, he heard a faint sound of Tetsuki's scream. The archer's breathing hitched when he noticed the bamboo sliding door was in flames.

**"TETSUKI!"** He shouted as his grey orbs frantically searched for the bluenette. Chihiro's blank orbs widened when he finally caught glimpse of the petite princess, cowered at the corner of the room.

**"CHI-CHIHIRO-SAN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"** Tetsuki cries out as she tried getting close to the doors, but quickly stepped back when the falmes began eating the room away.

The archer knew that if he were to touch the flames, he would be engulfed by it and burnt to crisp. Chihiro grit his teeth, 'I have no choice...'

Within seconds he summoned the only one who would be able to save the princess.

**"BYAKKO!"**

With a loud roar, a large white and black stripped tiger appeared next to Chihiro. The white tiger glowed white and gazed at the fire it before it looked at the archer, "The flames of Suzaku..."

"Suzaki is now our enemy and the Master of Suzaku is hunting us down. We need to leave this place but not without the princess. Get her out of there!"

Byakko growled before it ran into the walls, purifying the flames into freezing cold ice but it wasn't enough to hold the ceilings above them.

**"TETSUKI! HURRY!"** Chihiro grabbed Tetsuki's wrist and pulled her out of the bed chamber as quick as possible before the ceiling fell onto them.

Tetsuki collapsed onto Chihiro as soon as they escaped their near death experience. The grey haired archer quickly recovered and stood up before stretching his hand towards her to grasp onto.

With everything she has, Tetsuki tried to stand up but she was still fatigued from the ordeal she had endured yesterday evening. Her hands trembled but without hesitation she grasped his outstretched hand. He immediately pulled her into his arms before making his way towards where his horse was.

The bluenette's sapphire orbs frantically looked around, searching for anyone else left behind. Chihiro answered her unsaid question, "They've already escaped. We'll meet up somewhere else. Right now we have to hurry!"

He helped her up onto his horse before he followed suit, mounting the horse before the soldiers could catch up to them.

Tetsuki's sapphire eyes widened in horror when she saw Kisa, one of the five foxes who serve the nine-tailed fox, was stabbed. Yet all she could do was watch as Kisa struggled to smile through his pain, "Please... don't be sad... everything... we did... I thank y-"

Another spear was stabbed into the small fox's back, silencing the youkai.

**"KISA!"** Tetsuki's tears rolled down her cheeks, her hand stretched out towards the small fox, while the horse galloped as fast as it could.

**"PLEASE WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"** She begged Chihiro, but it was futile. One after another, innocent youkais were being slayed before her eyes. Anyone who knew the kind princess could hear her soul breaking into pieces as death played its role before her eyes.

"Please... please stop," she begged but her words fell on deaf ears.

It was until they passed by a certain figure, Tetsuki's breathing hitched as she saw his lips twist into a cruel smirk and his hetero-chromatic eyes glint mischievously.

'Please... don't do this... stop Sei...'

**"THERE SHE IS! GET THEM!"** one of the soldiers yelled as he hurried towards them as arrows began to rain onto them. The white Sacred beast roared and the soldiers fell backward when an ice wall appeared before them but it all soon vanished.

Chihiro shielded Tetsuki, "I need you to hold onto the reins for me."

Without waiting for her reply, he placed the reins into her small hands before he turned around to grab his silver bow. His voice hurt her ears as he shouted, "BYAKKO!"

With a loud roar , the white tiger soon disappeared and his silver bow began to glow white. The archer then pointed his bow to the sky before he let go of an ice arrow which had form within his finger. The moment the arrow reached its peak more arrows began to form, splitting into hundreds, before it showered down onto the soldiers below. The touch of the arrow froze each soldiers, who came in contact with it.

Chihiro took this moment to turn straight forward and grab the reins back from her hands, "HYA!" The brown furred horse ran deep into the forest. Away from the eyes of those who want them dead.

The rain began to drop , which soon turns into a heavy downpour. No one could hear the pleas of a kind-hearted princess. Her pain and anguish were covered by the rain.

* * *

Ryouta stood, rooted, to the ground as he watched the crimson flames engulf his beloved home. He couldn't do anything when he saw the massacre fall onto his clan members. Each youkai tried to flee, but failed when the soldiers had surrounded the entire place.

Behind him, Hibiki was helping Daiki with calming the horses. The tanned man murmured something to him.

"Don't worry about Tsuki-chan. I'm sure she's safe with Chihiro," he replied to the navy blue haired man's question. The swordsman frowned when he gazed at the once peaceful village. Hibiki soon noticed that Ryouta was about to make his way down the hill.

The blonde haired nine-tailed fox halted abruptly when he noticed a blade at his neck, "My apologies, Ryouta, but I cannot allow you to go back."

Hibiki's sapphire eyes sharpened, "The princess needs you and as the head of the Gold Clan, you cannot die in vain. Your people have sacrificed their lives just so you can escape to safety. Don't waste their efforts and deaths, Ryouta."

Ryouta clenched his teeth as he helplessly watched one of his henchman cut down. Anger and sadness filled him as he clenched his hands, his knuckles white. He bit his lower lip, fighting between the decision to run down there to save his people or to escape. It was difficult decision for him as he looked away, shutting his eyes, only then Hibiki pulled his blade away.

"Thank you."

The sound of a horse neighing filled the air, causing Hibiki to stand on guard as he repositioned himself, ready to slay anyone who dared to touch them.

**"HYA!"**

Only then, they were put to ease when they instantly recognized the voice. Chihiro heaved heavily as he pulled at his reins, slowing the black furred horse. He looked disheveled as he dismounted.

Daiki was the first on to jolt up and hurry towards Chihiro's horse.

"What happened to her?!" He examined the frail bluenette, who seemed to have suffered minor burns and injuries on her once smooth skin.

The grey haired archery sighed heavily as he held the unconscious teal haired princess, who was leaning on the back of the horse, "We barely made it out alive. The soldiers were on our tail if I hadn't stopped them."

Chihiro sat down on a nearby rock, tired, "Things were..."

He paused as he ran his hand through his grey locks, "Unbearable for her..."

Daiki stayed silent as he wiped the traces of Tetsuki's tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "You've suffered so much already Tetsu... You don't deserve anymore sadness..."

Everyone's eyes saddened as they watched Ryouta put his soft silk cover onto Tetsuki. Hibiki pushed himself up before he turned around, observing their surroundings, "From the looks of it, it'll be better for us to leave this place before they find us. We're not in good condition to fight them if they were find us."

The swordsman glanced at Ryouta, who has been staring at the village, the fox had once called home.

"Come on. Get on the horse," he motioned towards Daiki as he helped the latter mount the horse while Ryouta mounted another horse.

"Where are we heading?" Daiki shifted slightly, uncomfortable of having to hold onto another man's waist.

Hibiki replied, out of thought, "It's a little bit far down of Southwest but it's better than here. Plus... it's been a while since I've visited that place."

The tanned man frowned, "Huh?"

Hibiki tightly held onto the reins as he glanced at Daiki, smiling, "To my home."

Chihiro immediately frowned at his answer. The latter noticed the frown on his childhood friend's face. Hibiki smiled, trying to ease Chihiro's worries, "Everything is going to be alright, Chihiro. You don't have to worry about me."

Chihiro's grip tightened on his reins, "I understand..."

"Well, let's go," Hibiki gave a soft kick to the horse's side. He was soon followed by Chihiro, who had the unconscious Tetsuki leaning against his chest.

The nine tailed fox glanced at the place he and the strays, he called family, had stayed and lived for thousands of years. He bit his lower lip when his ears picked up the faint sounds of screams coming from the village. Ryouta shut his eyes as his hands trembled on the reins he was holding onto. Everything began to overwhelm his senses until a certain voice cut into it.

"Ryouta."

The said man's eyes slowly opened as he shifted his gaze from his trembling hands to the raven haired swordsman, who had made his way back to him without the fox noticing. Hibiki smiled apologetically, "Let's go...?"

Ryouta gave his village a final glance before he nodded and followed the two horse riders deep into the woods. As he rode deeper in the spirits bid farewell to him, who had been protecting them all these years.

"Goodbye, Lord Ryouta. We will never forget everything you have done for us."

Suddenly, they heard the heavy steps of horses and soldiers drawing near causing the three quickly move along. The spirits began to form a protective barrier from the roots of the tall large trees around them.

Hibiki hurried his horse to speed up, despite carrying an injured man with him, "HURRY! CHIHIRO! RYOUTA!"

"Flee, our beloved Lord Ryouta. Please free yourself from the chains that bind you to your past. Remember, no matter where you are, call out for our names and we shall appear to protect you and those who are important to you."

Ryouta knew that if he were to turn around and help the forest spirits, he might die in vain after the effort his beloved companions had done to make an escape route for them. He clenched his teeth as he hurried to catch up to Chihiro and Hibiki, "I'm sorry..."

A pearl of tear rolled down his cheeks as he repeated his words before fleeing into the deeper parts of the woods.

A spirit, whose form was similar to a human woman, appeared as she watched her beloved nine-tailed fox escape from the route she had opened up for them, "Please don't cry, my beloved Lord Ryouta. We love you as much as you love us. We will never forget you."

The spirit turned around as she faced the human soldiers from the Hanamiya and Akashi clan.

"And, we will do everything we can, to see you live your life once again!"

The roots of the trees grew bigger as it swept away soldiers. The gentle soft green spirit slowly turned into a murderous black aura spirit as she raged, killing anyone who dared to pass through her barrier.

That day, when the moon shined bright in the midnight black sky, countless of innocent lives were lost. Bloodshed of the innocent stained the Earth as the sky wept while the rain swept away all traces of bloods and unforgivable sins.

* * *

"Well, we're lucky to even have the supplies we brought from the capital," Hibiki unfastened the straps around the leather bags, which he had strapped onto his horse's belt earlier.

He eyed the contest but his smile slipped when he noticed it was barely enough for the five of them, "But these supplies aren't enough. At most it'll last about three days, unless we make a stop in one of the nearby towns. However..." he trailed off as he shifted his gaze towards Daiki, who was leaning against Chihiro's black furred horse.

Soon his gaze moved onto Ryouta, who had been staring at the bonfire ever since they had arrived at an area within the woods of the human's territory. His amber gaze was empty. He no longer shows his intimidating expression. He was lifeless.

Only the silent grey haired archer had been moving about to the river stream to replenish their water supply.

'There's not much we can do when they're like this,' the raven haired swordsman sighed softly before he began throwing some more dry wood into the bonfire.

A soft groan escaped Tetsuki's pink lips as her eyelids fluttered open. Her sapphire orbs met the bright stars in the dark night sky above her as her vision focused. Slowly, she shifted her gaze towards the person who was crouched next to her.

"Hibiki-san..." Tetsuki slowly pushed herself up with support from Hibiki's hands.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better," he handed her a cup of water, which Chihiro had filled with water from the stream.

Her small hands trembled as she grasped the metal cup, "Are you alright...?"

Hibiki's eyelids lowered and his smile slipped from his lips when he saw Tetsuki's movements halt at his question. He chuckled to himself as he sat on the ground, "What am I asking? Of course you're not alright. No one is."

"Ryouta saw his family slayed right before his eyes, while Chihiro and I couldn't do anything to save them," a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "We barely saved ourselves even with the help of the forest's spirits and youkais from the Kise Clan."

He paused for a moment, "That's how weak we are..."

Hibiki gazed at the night sky above them. It was the bitter truth thrown like cold water onto them. The commotion earlier had taught them that they weren't strong enough to themselves, let alone others.

Tetsuki was unable to retort to the swordsman's words. She knew that what he said was true and that they, themselves, were barely able to escape from the soldiers. Her gaze roamed from Daiki, who was fast asleep, to Ryouta, who looked barely alive after what had happened earlier. Everyone was tense and silent, except for the sounds from the creatures in the unknown forest they had fled into.

Chihiro tapped the raven haired man's shoulder. His voice low as he murmured, "Hibiki, I need to have a word with you."

Tetsuki's gaze fell onto the rolled up map in the archer's hands until Hibiki stood up. Immediately, her eyes caught sight of a certain emblem on the right side of his chest.

"Hibiki-san! Your chest..." she trailed off in surprise.

Hibiki blinked in confusion before he noticed that his collar was left undone, due to the commotion earlier. Quickly, he brought both of his collar together.

"Why would you have the mark...?" Her sapphire eyes blinked in question.

He exchanged looks with Chihiro, who remained stoic, before he forced a smile onto his lips, "I'm sorry Princess... but there are secrets that I must not let anyone know."

The swordsman shifted his gaze from the bluenette to the bonfire in front of him, "Not even you..."

He paused for a moment, "It would be best for you to get more rest, Princess. We will have a long journey ahead of us soon." He quickly excused himself as he began discussing with Chihiro about a safe route for their long journey, near the flowing stream of water.

"You should listen to what he said," Ryouta mumbled quickly without looking at her, "We are no longer safe. Everywhere we go... we might lose our lives."

The teal haired princess had not missed his dull amber eyes before he had shifted, showing his broad back to her. She bit her lower lip as her vision blurred.

Tetsuki's grip tightened on the metal cup as she stared at the liquid inside, 'If only I...'

Her sapphire orbs saddened as the memories of Kisa and the others being slayed, without mercy, played through her mind. She had watched them go through a painful death as she and Chihiro escaped for their lives, leaving everyone behind but themselves.

**...**

Chihiro, who had been keeping an eye on the princess, shifted his gaze towards his childhood friend who was leaning against a tree. His eyes gazing up at the moon above them.

"The Emperor... he was there. The princess saw him," Chihiro spoke as he focused on the map in his hands. He knew what he had mentioned had attracted the swordman's attention when he heard the shuffling of fabric on dry leaves.

"He was the one who had ordered the soldiers to chase after us. If I hadn't summoned Byakko... I'm sure we would be..." the grey haired archer trailed off.

Another sigh escaped Hibiki's lips, "Things are gradually changing for the worst..."

He sipped his cold drink before he mumbled softly, his sapphire eyes looked sad, "Hey... Chihiro do you think we'll make it in this life time?"

The grey haired archer rested his hands on his lap as he stared at the sprawled map. He shut his eyes for a moment before he replied, "I don't know..."

**...**

Days had passed since the massacre of the Kise Clan's village, which was protected by numerous layers of barriers. Barrier that were easily broken by the Emperor's shikigami's as they slayed hundreds of youkais to death. The word had spread throughout the kingdom, but no one knew what the Emperor's true intention was.

Meanwhile, in a certain bed chamber...

Seijuurou pushed himself up, hovering over Hazuki's exposed skin as his hetero-chromatic eyes locked onto hers, "Stay with me forever."

He gently embraced the teal haired consort in his arms, "Tetsuki..."

Their clothes had been left forgotten on the floor. There was nothing that covered their naked skin from one another.

Hazuki snaked her arms around the emperor's body as she smiled while burying her face into the crook of his neck, "Always my dear Seijuurou..."

A grunt of pain escaped her lips when he thrust deeper into her as she held tightly onto him, while her body movements began to sync with Seijuurou's. The room was soon filled with nothing but loud grunts, moaning, and pleading.

Little did the young sadistic emperor know that he was playing right into someone's hands.

* * *

REVIEW please? .

First arc done. Second Arc soon will begin on chapter 11. ^^

Thank you for reading!


	11. Truth & Lies: Family

Can I say holy sheet?! Coz it's been like FOREVER since I actually dropped by this site and update anything LOL! But be warned that this update has sht tons of grammatical errors and what not. So, please excuse me. I would love to have someone beta this chapter for me. Lemme know if you're interested ^^

Also, this chapter emphasis on a certain Clan while this second arc focus especially on Hibiki, Tetsuki and the Minoru's clan past. So, have fun reading and leave a comment below!

Till then!

* * *

**Truth &amp; Lies : Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Day after day, they wandered through the forest while carefully avoiding soldiers and travelers along the journey who passed by them. The village which Hibiki and Chihiro previously went before they arrived in the capital was a few days journey away.

Supplies were running low and Hibiki were worried about his companion's conditions especially the teal haired princess who clad in nothing but thin layers of yukata while covered by his cloak. He noticed her slightly flushed cheeks resulting from exhaustion, lack of nutrition and the coldness of the night as her eyelids struggles to stay open.

They all knew that the princess, were trying her best to adjust the live on the run while living with barely enough to survive.

Hibiki eyed the stoic archer who seems not to mind the bluenette who were leaning against his chest. From time to time Chihiro took a silent glance at the princess, making sure she doesn't fall off the horse or her hood still covered her. He noticed the archer had built another protective side within the duration of time he spent with the bluenette.

'They would make a good pair if she's not part of the Kuroko's' , A ghostly smile formed on lips moments as it quickly slipped before the swordsman's gaze shifts to his front after noticing the droplets of rain began falling onto the earth, 'We must hurry.'

* * *

A long heavy sigh escaped from the crimson haired emperor as he wobbles slightly towards the window, "Tetsuki...where are you...?" His red phoenix's mark burns deep into his skin as the burnt had further its mark towards the edge of the birds lower back. The soft pink cloth was tightly held in his hands. His hetero orbs were switching back and forth.

"SILENCE! SHE'S DEAD AND I WILL MAKE SURE SHE IS!" Seijuurou's other self shouted when the gold orbs reappeared which soon replace by a crimson one.

He retorted, "No...She's still alive. I saw her when you ordered my soldiers to slay the innocent beings of the Kise Clan. They have done nothing to be slayed without mercy!"

A chuckle emerged from the smirk which form seconds after he retorted, "No matter what you said to convince yourself, she will die soon and you will no longer have the control the kingdom because ... "

The collar of his silky white night robe had slipped from his shoulder as he let himself fall onto the window's wooden frame as he heaves heavily from the pain he was enduring. Sweats rolls down his neckline as he slowly shifts himself to lean against the wall while slipping down onto the cold floor of his bed chamber.

Seijuurou could feel his other self's arms wrapped around him as he whispered, "The man I've sent to kill her is no other than ..."

His orbs widens upon hearing the name, "No..." his voice shook, "He won't betray us..."

After a while, the excruciating pain dies down. The young emperor took one deep breath before he slowly fell to his side with his orbs shuts closed. He brought the pink cloth to his face as he inhale the vanilla scent from a certain bluenette whom he once cherished so dearly.

A pearl of tear rolled down his cheeks as he held the cloth close to his chest. He wants nothing more to once again hold his beloved princess, "Tetsuki..." Desperately, he tries to fight his inner demons but the overwhelming guilt and sorrow had weakened his pitiful self.

Slowly, the golden orb replaced the crimson's while a smirk once again formed on his lips as he gazed at the withering red flowers of Dahlias outside his bedchamber, "She has gathered such troublesome allies ..."

Seijuurou shifts his gaze to the moon in the sky, "I've underestimated you, my princess." He then, senses the presence of his consort who moments ago arrived in the bedchamber as he turns around.

'But you're not strong enough to overcome your fear.' The red emperor watched Hazuki slides her only piece of robe which covered her body, onto the floor.

Two bodies fell onto the large mattress, limbs soon tangled with one another. Legs spread, moans fills the room, layers of sweats covers each naked body and marks on each other backs from the lustful evening. Seijuurou's eyes sharpen as soon as his gaze fell onto a certain soft pink cloth which long left forgotten on the floor near the window.

'Soon, I will make you mine.'

Little does he know, Hazuki noticed the emperor's attention weren't entirely her's but to that cloth which she knows it once belong to a certain teal hair princess of the Kuroko Clan. Her sapphire orbs sadden, 'I'm just a puppet ...'

.  
.

_"You're not just a puppet that I created, Hazuki." The raven haired Makoto Hanamiya commented as he sipped his tea. After moments of silence, "You're the emperor's guide and guiding him is all part of the deal you made."_

_He stands up and strode towards the bluenette whose gaze remains at the dying cherry blossom trees nearby. She felt her master's finger glide on her exposed shoulder blade as he brought her closer while he inhaled her scent, "The price is considerably small compare to what you wanted."_

_The former advisor wrapped his arms around her, "After everything's over, you will get what you've wished for. "_

.

.

Then, she felt Seijuurou's strong arms wrapped around her petite body protectively as he buried his face to the crook of her neck, "Stay with me forever, Hazuki." He whispered, "I love you so much."

A pearl of tear silently rolled down her cheeks, 'Forgive me, Seijuurou...' her guilt began eating her away each time Seijuurou spoke words of love to her.

'Tell me, Sei...will you still love me, if I told you that I'm not ...' her thought trails off at the overwhelming pang of sadness in her upon the thoughts that had begun to fill her mind recently.

Hazuki bit her lower lip. Knowing everything will end one day, she returns his embrace, 'Even if the Heaven's has already abandoned me ... I'll never abandon you, because I love you, my beloved emperor..."

* * *

The slippery and muddy ground nearly tripped the petite bluenette over if Chihiro weren't there to catch her in time. Daiki who were walking in front of the two immediately halted when he heard the soft yelp from his princess. He furrowed slightly when he noticed the princess's pale face with exhaustion written all over her face.

The former bodyguard made his way towards the two, "Tetsu, please allow me carry you. You're obviously in no condition to walk." His hands were ready to catch her if she were to fall once again.

Tetsuki shook her head , refusing the man's help as she pushed his hands away then made her way towards where Ryouta and Hibiki who were a few feet away from them. The excruciating pain on her chest reappeared once again. She tried her best to hide the dripping blood but she knew they might have noticed it by now.

Her body felt heavy and the building fever was making things worse for her. The others have been trying hard to keep her safe and she can't bear watching them putting up a strong front after such massacre. She shifts her gaze to the nine tailed fox whose face and orbs void of emotions.

'It was my fault ...' she staggered as her vision began darkening at each step she took, 'Lord Ryouta ... it was my fa...' the teal haired princess slowly fell forward.

Ryouta who were closer to her quickly rushed towards her and caught her in time. His amber orbs widens when he noticed the trails of tears on the fragile princess's cheeks. He bit his lower lip as his arms tightens on the petite body.

Hibiki watched the two as the other two hurried, 'In the end ... we're just living being with emotions...' he turns his gaze around to the dark forest around them he furrowed. The ambiance had grown heavier and it was as if...

'...the forest is draining our life force and purposely putting us in this maze.' then, he eyed the unconscious bluenette who's currently in her bodyguard's arms then to the fox whose orbs looked sharp at him.

'We're not alone in this forest. We need to leave.'

The swordsman swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, understanding that silent message. He shifts his gaze to the path before them. They've been in this forest for the past 4 days and supplies have already run out. Their strength was barely enough to protect themselves. They are only lucky to have found some wild animals and fish from the river but only heaven knows how long this will last before the Akashi's and Hanamiya's catch up on them.

His grips tighten on the horse's rein, _'What can I do to get us out of here...?'_

* * *

Brown orbs glanced at the cherry blossom tree in the backyard of their manor. The long cream colour fabric shifts on his movements. His soft and smooth light brown locks gently brushed against the wind which blew gently as he enjoys the breeze. His bodyguard silent stood a few feet away from him, in the shadows, "Are you sure about this...?"

The brunette softly chuckle, "Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end."

Then, he strode towards the pond, "I have a promise to keep after all." The brunette smiled as he watched the cherry blossom petals slowly fell onto the palm of his hand. Soft white light began to form on his body towards the petal which began to glow brighter.

"I'll protect him to the last bit of my strength." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the falling petals of the cherry blossoms into the sky.

* * *

_"Each one of them cherished you so dearly. They will protect you with everything they have. So, don't be sad, my beloved daughter of the moon."_

The gentle voice echoes in her mind, as the bluenette blinks at the dark ceiling which covered with green fungus and what not, "Who ...?"

As silent as possible, she pushed herself up as the coat which has been keeping her warm, slipped down from her chest. The wounds on her chest have been properly wrapped bandages and there were no signs of pain.

The sapphire orbs roams around the cave, until she noticed the swordsman were nodding away as he leans against the cold wall of the cave while his twin swords held tight in hands, as if ready to slay any intruder. Quietly, she tipped toed to Hibiki and gently puts the coat onto him. The princess smiled when he shifts to the new warmth as he mumbles incoherently in his sleep.

"He's exhausted to the bone." A voice spoke, startling her.

Chihiro brought a small bowl filled with the rabbit stew he made earlier. He made sure to put aside some for her, "Here's yours."

He puts it in her small hands and made his way to Hibiki as he rested his palm on the latter's forehead. The archer furrowed, and then he shifts his gaze to the rest of the companions who were still resting, "The barrier isn't enough to protect us from the forest." Chihiro rested his palm on the invisible barrier at the entrance when the white – silver light began to enhance the barrier.

"That'll do for the time being." He massaged his left wrist as he turns around to face the bluenette. Worry was written all over her face. Tetsuki was about to ask when he interrupted, "Come here, it's not befitting for a lady to eat while standing." He sat down near the bonfire.

The petite bluenette quietly followed as she sat next to him, making sure not to wake the other two who were soundly resting. She sipped the stew while her orbs eyed the man beside her. His hands were busy at work as he grinds the herbal leaves he found along the way during the journey. Moments of silences followed, the only sounds were from the bonfire, the rain outside and the grinding stone.

"Stop it. You shouldn't fill such nonsense thoughts at a time like this." The silver hair archer broke the silence. Diligently, he puts the herbs into the pouch before continuing his work on another herb.

Tetsuki's orbs widens slightly before a forced smile appeared on her lips, "Of course, you'd know, Chihiro-san."

She stares at the bonfire, "Everything that has happened ..." she shifts her gaze to the blonde haired nine tailed fox that were sleeping, then to the bowl in her hands, "Perhaps, I shoul-"

"Blaming yourself will not solve the matters at hand, Princess." Ryouta's voice cut her off. Both of them shifts their gaze to the man whom they thought to be asleep was now wide awake. His sharp amber orbs, looked at the bluenette, "Nor, handing yourself over to the Emperor."

"What has happened to my companions ..." he trails off as his eyelids downcast.

After a moment, the fox continues, "Regardless of what has happened and what may happen in the future, you must remember that your life is extremely important in saving this kingdom. There are people who are more than ready to forsake their lives and family to keep you safe from the Emperor's clutch."

"But, why? It is not your duty to protect me ... Kisa and the others ... they..." Her voice shook as pearls of tears fell, "You've lost your only family... I-"

Ryouta, who was on his feet, strode towards her before he crouched, "I have yet to lose my entire family." He gently wiped the tears, while the princess looked puzzled.

"My duty..." He momentarily hesitated. Then, the fox stands up as he turns around, "You will understand soon, Princess."

The mythical nine tailed fox gazed at the tears on his finger, 'I'm pathetic.' Silently he bit his lower lips before settling down to his seat and has his tails kept himself warm. Only one fleeting thoughts from the past echoed in his mind, "No matter what facade you put, there are people you can't hide your true feelings. Tears are words of the heart, Ryouta."

He frowned as he gazed at the bonfire, 'This is ridiculous.'

Daiki, who has been awake throughout the conversation, eyed the nine tailed fox then to the bluenette. His navy blue orbs turn visibly red before it replaced by his original pair. An unreadable expression written all over his face before he closed his eyes as he silently prayed to the heavens above, 'Please Gods in the Heavens. If you can hear my pray, please rip this life of mine now. I won't be able to control myself if I ...'

Pearl of tears rolled down his cheeks as pang of pain filled former bodyguard's chest, 'Please...I beg of you...'

* * *

The water spirit blinks as she shifts her gaze to her beloved master, "They will be in trouble soon, if they don't leave the forest."

The latter hummed as he rubbed his chin, "Hmm... this is indeed troublesome. The Red Emperor sure did a handful of damage to the young ones." He ran his fingers through his raven locks as he chuckles softly, "We need to do something, don't you agree with me, Nigou?" He shifts his dark amethyst orbs to his side.

Under the fall of raining cherry blossoms, and the gentle breeze that swept the petals across the ancient land, a solitary being, almost like a statue of a guardian deity, just more miniaturize, sitting beneath the thick trunk of the tree. It's beautiful lilac coat contrasted so well against the midst of pink flowers and it's certain milky white features across its face and its underside. However it's divine presence could be strongly felt as it open its eyes, to reveal two jewels of pure Cerulean, almost a mix between the sea and the sky. It was a striking feature that left you in awe, almost paralyzing so, as if the Lightning gold shaped eyebrows upon its heads had that special ability to stun all around it.

The tall man smiled as he ruffled with the creature's soft fur, "I'm counting on you, little one." Then, he crouched at the side of the lake before touching the surface of the water with his right palm.

"Guide our companions, protect them from the dangers of the Red Emperor will bring upon each them. Bring them to me." The lake began to form a circle in the middle; slowly it deepens into the lake.

The ancient fox jumped into the whirl pool, disappearing seconds before the barrier closed once again.

"Sending Nigou out into the human's land might reveal where the barrier is." The water spirit looked at him worriedly. It's been years since anyone left the barrier, "What if the Red Emperor finds us as well...?"

The raven haired man sat on the large stone as he gazed at the full moon above them, "It's bound he will find us, one way or another. After all, he needs to rid of me before he succeeds. I will find a way. I won't allow the Red Emperor to bring this kingdom down to dust."

Then, a smile formed on his lips, "But first, I want to meet the Princess. I wonder what sort of person she is, to be able to have the Master of Byakko and Genbu acknowledged her presence."

The water spirit's orbs widen, "There you go again. One of these days, you will taste your own medicine for being reckless. Sometimes I just can't understand you."

The latter chuckles softly, "And you still love me, Mizuchi."

...

The former physician of the royal family and the Kuroko Clan lets out a long heavy sigh as he leans against the hard wood chair in his bedchamber. Scrolls and what not, filled his study lately. Soon after the newly appointed emperor returns from the mass massacre of the Gold Clan - The Kise, a clan filled with spirits, youkais and creatures beyond human's imagination.

The Shangri-La which supposed to only exist in the myths, were easily found and destroyed. The barrier has been keeping the land safe from anyone who wishes to harm the occupants which dwell within the barrier for thousands of years. It has been said that, the Founders once lived there with the help of the mythical yet sly nine tailed fox - Ryouta Kise.

Shintarou's eyelids opened as he stares at the ceiling above him, "The massacre shouldn't have take place. No matter how one sees it, the Gold Clan is innocent ..." then, he eyed the book which he kept tucked in his drawer ever since he found it weeks ago.

The advisor stared at it for a moment, before he straightened his back and took the book as he nonchalantly flipped through the old pages carefully. His emerald orbs were going at each page as much as he can until he abruptly stopped at a certain page.

His eyes widen, "What in heaven's name is this ...?" He couldn't believe what he was reading, "This can't be ..." his hands were trembling as cold sweat began to roll down his forehead; suddenly strong wind pushed his windows open. Startling him as the book fell onto the ground, pages were flipped.

He could only stare at the book's opened page, "All these while, The Seven Color Clan ...

* * *

"...Never did exist." Chihiro quietly utter underneath his breathe.

Tetsuki's orbs widen, "What do you mean they never existed? Then, what's the purpose of the existing Seven Clan?"

The archer bit his lower lip, "I am unclear of why the Seven Color Clan exists from the beginning..." he trails off. Hating the fact that there are things not even him as the Master to the Sacred Beast Byakko, does not know. Even the great White Tiger, refuses to let him in the truth of his true duty.

"Chihiro doesn't have all of his memories. Tsuki- chan. "a certain swordsman's voice abruptly startled the teal hair princess. Both Chihiro and Tetsuki shift their gaze to the half awake Hibiki. He wobbles slightly to the two before settling down next to Tetsuki.

"Sorry about that. I overheard your conversation and I couldn't help but to help him out." he smiled weakly as he leans against the wall. His long raven locks were slightly disheveled, while his cheeks were covered in red tint.

Chihiro eyed the swordsman's condition, "You should rest more. You're building up a fever."

The latter blinked as he rested his palm on his forehead. He laughed softly yet weakly, "Ah... so that's why... I felt a little under the weather..." he sipped a drink from the pouch which, Chihiro handed over to him.

"It's not a surprise." the archer mumbles as he stirred some medicinal herbs into the bowl, "Drink this. We can't have you collapsed half way out of this god's forsaken forest.

His childhood friend's expression soured quite a bit after sipping the extremely bitter medicine, "Chihiro, I acknowledged your talents in medicine but you've never been able to create something sweet." then , in one go, he drank the bitter drink before handing over the bowl to the gray head.

The bluenette's sigh softly yet silently as she watched the two bonding before her, 'Once again ... I know next to nothing about those who saved me ..."

They only stopped half way of their bickering when they noticed the teal hair princess was quietly watching them. The said lady blinked when they two shifts their gaze towards her.

"Tetsuki-chan...?" Hibiki smiled at her.

Tetsuki's hands tightly held onto her robe as she gathered her courage to inquire more regarding the two, "Wil-will you tell me more...?" the two childhood friends before her, looked at her with a puzzled face as they exchanged glances to one another.

"Will you tell me more about yourself...? I know I shouldn't be asking these but I want to know more about you both. Even if it's just for a bit, I'd like to know you better..." her voice shook as she hung her head low.

Hibiki and Chihiro blinked before the swordsman chuckled softly, then he ruffled with her soft long locks, "Ah... my apologies, Tetsuki. I've not completely forgotten that I have yet to tell you anything about myself, nor did Chihiro." he eyed the archer, sending a silent message.

He leans against the cold wall of the cave, "It was just like what I've said earlier, Chihiro's memories were blank when I found him by the river. His gaze was empty. It was typically hard when everyone began to question him of his identity."

"Chihiro Mayuzumi ... was the name I gave him back then. A name he cherished so dearly." he chuckles softly at the memory of whenever someone teases the archer's name when they were just kids.

"Despite not having any memories, he became a much better person. I can't remember when he decided to wield a weapon nor making it his responsibility to keep me safe. He's always there, standing a few feet away or somewhere in the shadows. "

He smiled warmly, "But to be honest, I'm glad that I found him. He's an irreplaceable friend and family." then, he remembered something as he abruptly quickly looked at the bluenette.

"But, of course, you're extremely important to me too, Tsuki-chan." He grinned wide.

Tetsuki smiled at the swordsman words, "Thank you, Hibiki-san but what about you?" her eyes questioningly looked at the latter whose smile then, slipped almost instantly.

"It's ... better not to talk about me..." he trails off.

Chihiro could only stare at the herbs in his hands upon hearing the swordsman's tone. Traces of sadness filled those blank gray orbs while the teal hair princess, Tetsuki blinks, "If you say so, Hibiki-san..." she decided not to push her limit.

She then, immediately caught notice of the archer who eyed her from the corner of his eyes, then, he looked away.

Puzzled, she remains silent. Tetsuki knows if she were to push her limits, things could turn out worst. Then, her orbs caught sight of something peeking through the cave's entrance. She blinked as she tilted her head, "What's that ...?" Her question caught the other two attentions as they followed her line of sight to the entrance.

Chihiro was about to unsheathe his blade, ready to slay the intruder. Only to be stopped by Hibiki's hands which were resting on top of his as the latter shook his head. Puzzled, the archer furrowed when he notice the look on Hibiki's clear blue orbs - an unreadable gaze.

The two then followed suit, towards the bluenette who were already crouching near the entrance of the cave. Despite Hibiki's calm gesture on the intruder, Chihiro still stayed on his guard. Carefully, they eyed the intruder who was then in the princess's arms.

The black and white stripes creature, playfully lick on Tetsuki's soft cheeks as she giggled softly, "Where did you came from, little one?" She held it gently.

The creature gazed at the princess for a moment before it jumps off from her arms and gazed at the forest outside while it circled around before it stops again. As if understanding its intention, she followed its line of sight as she swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, "I think it will lead us to a way out of the forest." She mumbles when she noticed the rain had slowed down.

The other two men exchanged worried glance before Hibiki spoke, "Well, I don't see any harm if we try." He smiled at Tetsuki who quickly glanced at them. The swordsman knows Chihiro meant well when he glared at him at his reckless decision, but he merely ignored it as he nodded at the teal haired princess, "Let's wake the others, shall we?"

He then, watched the latter nod her head before she hurried to wake the others. As he was about to follow, his vision blurred as his world slowly tilted backward as he fell. Chihiro who were a few feet behind him quickly caught him in time, "I've already warned you." the archer mumbles as he slowly lowers the smaller teen onto the ground.

Hibiki laughed weakly, "That person went through all the trouble to send help to us. We must hurry." He shut his orbs for a moment before he opens them again as he pushed himself off the ground, wobbling towards the rest of the group.

The archer bit his lower lip as he watched Hibiki forced himself to put up a strong front in front of the others while the forest draining each ounce of his life force.

_'Even so ... I'm begging you to stop being so reckless...'_

His plea remained unheard.

* * *

The journey was surprisingly short. The rain had stopped and along the way there was nothing but cherry blossom trees. Everyone but Hibiki and Chihiro were puzzled. Earlier they had troubles finding way but after they followed the unknown youkais, everything seems to be showing a way out of the forest. The moment they reached the entrance of the forest, Hibiki sighed softly.

"I have no choice but to thank him as well, don't I?" he mumbles as he gazed at the cherry blossom trees nearby. The swordsman's sapphire orbs softened, "He never changed..."

"He only wants the best for you, Hibiki." Chihiro retorted. He noticed the look of displeased appeared on the swordsman's expression for a few second before he turns around.

Hibiki's grips tighten on the horse's reins, "You're wrong, Chihiro." He then, mounts the horse, "I've committed an unforgivable crime towards him and father ..."

He looked straight ahead, "I'm nothing but a cursed child." With that, he followed the others who were already far ahead of them.

Chihiro could only gaze at the broad back of the swordsman, "If only you knew..."

* * *

They finally reached the said village. Despite the village not having any place for strangers to sleep, Hibiki knew several villagers who would put up with them for a few nights. It was an opportunity for them to replenish their supplies and what not before continuing their journey to the south.

"It certainly is peaceful here." A pair of sapphire orbs softened when she enters the market area where the villagers mingle with one another in friendly manner. Children ran around playfully while their mothers were picking out groceries from the vendors.

The little youkai she made friends with a few days ago, has been faithfully followed her everywhere she went. However, it didn't bothered her one bit, instead she felt safer with it around her. Her former bodyguard, Daiki has been resting a lot more than usual. While Hibiki and Chihiro were busy looking for a safer route to the Minoru's manor which located in the south.

"I can guess why Hibiki loves this village a lot."

The princess made sure the hood of her cloak properly covered her head while she strode down the path until Tetsuki abruptly halted at a certain vendor. A smile curved on her lips the moment her sapphires gazed onto the music instrument – the erhu. An instrument she often played since she was only a child. Her beloved betroth has always loved the gentle melody of the erhu whenever she played it.

"It's beautiful..." she touched the erhu gently as her fingers glides along the smooth wooden neck of the instrument, "I missed playing it ..."

Someone approached her from behind, "Then, why don't you play it for me, young miss?"

Slightly startled, the princess turns around, only to find a beauty of the man who was crouching on the ground , smiling warmly at her as he gently pet Nigou. His neatly combed long light brown bangs were gently brushed against the breeze while his dark brown orbs gazed at the petite bluenette whom he has been watching all these while.

His long silky dark blue kimono shifts on his movements as he strode towards the erhu and the bluenette.

The merchant interrupted , "I can't have anyone playing it if one does not intend in buying the erhu."

True to his words, the older man brought the erhu away from the princess, "This erhu were made from an extremely rare tree and the amount of time to carve the designs onto it , was extremely troublesome." He explained before he shifts his gaze to the two customers before him.

"It cost 865 gold coins." Then he focused to the bluenette who were overwhelmed by the price.

Never in her life, she would find herself stuck in such situation where money was a problem, "But I don't have any ..."

The stranger chuckles softly , "Well then, what should we do?"

He gazed at Tetsuki , slightly amused by the princess's expression. Then, he grabbed the small pouch which has been keeping in the pocket of his robe, "How about this, I'll lend you the gold coins. But in return , you must perform a few pieces for me."

She blinked, "But I can't... It's a big amount. I can't possibly pay it all back."

The light brown haired man shook his head, "You're wrong , my dear. Who said anything about paying me back. You've done a lot for me that you don't need to go through all the trouble to pay me back."

She furrowed, "What do you mean...?"

He remained silent for a moment as he gazed at the clear blue orbs which a certain raven haired swordsman adores and cherished, "It's nothing."

Then, he grabbed the bluenette's small hands and puts the pouch onto her palm, "Here you go. It's all yours."

Puzzled, she blinked at the pouch then to the taller male, "But .. I-" the latter's finger rested on her lips, stopping her from saying more as he smiled.

"Please?" was all he needs to say to make the bluenette accept his kindness.

* * *

Curious eyes gazed onto the two strangers who strode down the market path towards the lake nearby , while whispers began to spread among the villagers. Walking beside the beautiful young man whom no one knows of his identity was the lady whom one of the villagers took in after a certain Lord Hibiki of the Minoru Clan , seek help.

"Hmm... I can understand why the villagers seem wary of us." The taller man commented. His smile never left his lips, "I mean , having this many strangers inside their peaceful village and the kingdom is at disarray." He then took a seat under the tree shed while his brown orbs followed the petite bluenette's movement who seems hesitate to open up to him.

"Don't worry. I merely wished to hear the beautiful tune of the erhu." He ensured her.

Reluctant, Tetsuki sat a few feet away from the brunette. Carefully, she placed the erhu onto her lap as she held the neck of the erhu and the string bow in her left hand, "The piece that you wanted me to play...?"

He leans against the tree, "Hmmm ..." As he gazed at the full moon above them, "The Silent Moon..." then, he shifts his gaze to the bluenette who quickly looked away, "It's a good piece, don't you think?"

"It fits the moon above us perfectly. It shines brightly yet silently without anyone ever remembering how important it was to have it shine for us. The sorrow within the piece conveys the moon's feelings beautifully. I wonder when the founder, The God of the Sun who created this piece..."

"Was it for his beloved Goddess of the Moon?"

His words brought Tetsuki's attention to him, as she furrowed, "You... just who are you...?" She knew no one supposed to know that one particular piece's history nor does the Founder's true self.

"Tetsuki."

A firm grip held onto her left arm, pulling her up and away from the latter, "You should know better than to walk around without someone accompanying you." It was the silver hair archer who found her and was obviously furious at her reckless behavior.

The startled princess immediately lowered her head as she held the erhu tightly while she bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry..." was all she could say.

Chihiro furrowed when he noticed the well made music instrument in the bluenette's arms. Then, to the man who finally got onto his two feet, "You shouldn't be so mad at her. After all, it was I, who brought her all the way out here."

Seconds before the archer could say anything, the latter smiled as he silently puts his finger onto his lips, sending a silent message to the archer who understood it within seconds. With the utmost respect, Chihiro gave a bow to the brunette who then gazed at her.

"I guess I can't watch you play the erhu today. Some other day it is then." He shrugged before his eyes sharpens, "Be strong for those around you, Princess. Your journey hasn't begun quite yet."

Her orbs widen upon his words,"Wha-"

Without a word, Chihiro then brought Tetsuki away from him, "Wait, Chihiro-san! I need to ask him something."

The archer remains silent. His hands firmly held onto the bluenette's arm, refusing to let her go until they reach the cottage where the others are.

Hibiki's odd behavior was even more puzzling when she mentioned and described the man she met earlier. Traces of guilt and what not filled his clear sapphire orbs. Reluctant to say anymore than, "All I ask of you, my princess. Please don't get close to him when you see him again."

* * *

True to his words, the moment they reached the Minoru Clan's manor.

"HIBIKIIII, you're finally home!" a tall man whose light brown hair gracefully brushed against the gentle wind as he ran towards the raven haired swordsman whom he immediately hug.

Chihiro could only sigh softly as he dismounted his horse before he helped the teal haired princess. Hands properly held onto her small petite waist as he carefully put her onto the ground, "Chihiro-san isn't he ...?"

The brunette, whom immediately noticed her presence, gave her a smile, "I see that you've been taking care of the erhu properly. It completely slipped my mind to introduce myself to you, when we first met."

Giving way to the older man, while Chihiro introduced the male, "Princess, meet Lord Totsuka Minoru."

The man known as Totsuka Minoru gently held a handful of her long teal locks in his hands, before he gave it a soft kiss.

"He's the heir to the Minoru Clan and the older brother of Lord Hibik-"Only seconds before the archer could finish his words, Totsuka felt a sharp touch on his neck as he felt a murderous tension form around him.

"Lord Hibiki!"

Chihiro were immediately halted when Totsuka shook his head. Swords and what not were being unsheathed upon Hibiki's sudden hostility towards the older male. The Minoru's guards were ready to slay anyone who dares to harm Totsuka.

Hibiki pressed the tip of the sword onto his brother's skin as blood began to sipped from the small wound, "If you dare lay a single finger on her, I will not hesitate to kill you." The teen threatened.

The latter could only chuckle softly as he straightened his back while letting the princess's soft locks slipped from his hands, "You're still feisty as ever, my dear brother. Is this how you greet me after what I did for you?" he smirked. He also knows that his beloved younger brother, Hibiki knows it was him who also sent help to them when they were trapped in the forest.

The raven haired teen bit his lower lip as he glared sharply at the taller man, "I never did asked for your help. So, why bother?" he furrowed.

Totsuka hummed as he eyed the bluenette, then he smiled at Hibiki, "Yes, I wonder why..." he trails off as he fold his arms across his chest.

"But, enough of this for now..." He looked to each of them especially Daiki who looked extremely exhausted. The brunette furrowed at the navy haired man's condition, "Hmm..." he trails off. Then, he eyed the divine creature who was at Tetsuki's side.

His orbs then focused to the teen before him, "Anyway, the futon is the best place for all of you right now. Feel free to ask for anything you need." Totsuka turns around while making his way towards the entrance of the manor.

The brunette could feel the bluenette's orbs were watching his every movement. Then, he stopped abruptly as the older man shifts his gaze to the said lady. Totsuka smiled softly, "I can answer everything that you have in mind, Princess."

"However, I'll only do so after my servants made sure you get the rest and nutrients you needed." Then, his gaze softened.

Worried filled Tetsuki's mind as she gazed at the large manor of the Minoru's until she felt a large and warm hand rested on her head, "Don't worry. You're safe here."

"But, what if ..." she trails off as she shifts her gaze to her exhausted companions. If anyone were to attack them, she doubted they can defend themselves.

"Princess."

Totsuka gently assure her as the teal haired princess's gaze met his, "I can guarantee you that no one shall ever harm any of you for as long as you're within the Minoru Clan's manor. So, please rest while you can, you can never know when you will have to run again."

Chihiro who has been watching them, gave a firm and gentle grip on Tetsuki's shoulder. His blank gaze assured her that Totsuka Minoru, will do everything he can to keep them safe.

The archer gave a small bow to the older Minoru, "Then, I shall leave Lord Hibiki into your hands. Please excuse us."

With that, the group were lead into the manor by the servants. Everyone but the two Minoru's siblings who stayed behind as they watched the teal haired princess disappeared from their sight.

_"Stupid Chihiro."_ the raven haired teen mumbled.

Only seconds later, Hibiki's knees buckled when a rough coughing fit tore through him. Bloods were dripping from the corner of his lips as the swordsman's face scrunched in pain. The smaller teen heaves heavily as he tries to stop the torturous fit.

"Putting up a strong front to the end. That is just so like you." Totsuka crouched next to his brother , "You should know the consequences of going beyond your limit, Hibiki."

He rubbed Hibiki's back , trying to ease the pain, "For once, just try to rely on your brother once in a while."

Hibiki slapped his hands away, as he grunted in pain, "You're no brother of mine." with every ounce of strength he had, he tries standing up but failed miserably.

Totsuka's smile faltered for a split second but he had enough of watching his younger brother trying acting tough, caught the young one in time.

He forced a smile, "I know... but you're still a brother of mine and it's my duty to protect my family wether they hate me or not." Ignoring the splatter of bloods staining his robes, Totsuka pulled the later's arm as he helped him up.

"Well, it's good thing that you're finally here." he shifts Hibiki carely on his side, "I may not be able to do much but at least it'll stop it from tearing your soul inside out."

The swordsman was too exhausted to push the taller man away. He closes his orbs, "Why do you keep helping me...when I'm the one...who...kil..." his consciousness slowly fades into the darkness.

The brunette's smile slowly fades as he gazed at his younger brother. His orbs saddens as he brushed Hibiki's raven bangs, 'It's because you're acting so strong that makes me want to move on from the past.'

Totsuka frowned when he saw the curse's mark on Hibiki's chest. Angry red like the crimson liquid which flows within the body as it carved itself into the flesh.

"Coming home with such troublesome curse. You never change, Hibiki." he then, shifts his gaze to his right where the trees are, "Looks like we have our hands full with the young ones, don't we?"

"Izumo."

On cue, a tall man with toned build reveals himself from the shadows. His long dark blonde bangs falls forward as he half-bowed while rested his right hand on his left chest, "I agree." then he straightened his back as he smiled.

"My Lord."

...

* * *

Soldiers were crouching before the Red Emperor of the Akashi Clan, Seijuurou Akashi. Each one of them were fearing for their life when they return empty handed.

"I see, so you have failed tracking them down." the young emperor's voice were dangerously cold.

The soldiers who was sent to track those who survived the slaughter fest in the Gold Clan's Village, flinched. None of them could swallow that one large lump in their throat as they could not bring themselves to see the emperor's face at that moment.

"Ye-Yes, Your Majesty. We've lost them upon entering the Forbidden Forest. We've searched throughout the forest yet we unable to find them. No one has seen them, including the village at the entrance of the forest." the Captain answered nervously while carefully choosing his words.

Seijuurou hummed as he rested his chin on his right knuckle. He finds it amusing as he watched his subjects were trembling before him.

'To think that we've lost track of them in such forest ... there could be a few possiblities...' he thought. Then, he scoffed.

"Very well." he straightened his back, "We shall head south-east of the land." he addressed the soldiers who awaited for further orders, "However this time, I shall be going along."

All eyes immediately focused on the young emperor. Shintarou was the first one to oppose, "Your Majesty, you can't be possibly thinking going out there , just to hunt for the traitors?! The soldiers can do that for you but you mus-"

He was halted by Seijuurou's hand signal which shut him up at once.

"Advisor Midorima. Please don't tell me , you're implying that I am _weak_?" his golden orb were glaring at the forest green haired man.

Shintarou blinked as he tried swallowing that lump in his throat, "I'm afraid that you misunderstood my intention, Your Majesty." he carefully chose his words, "You are the target of the hidden enemies who strike the kingdom once and if you leave the capital, there is a high chance they may strike the kingdom and your people once again." he took a shaky breathe before continuing.

"It happened once and it might happen again." Shintarou stated.

The advisor's statement had caused a small discussion and agreement among the officials who were present in the court at that moment.

Seijuurou hummed as he listens to his officials murmurs which fills the court room. He shifts on his seat , silencing everyone before he spoke, "I understand. However, I will still stand on my decision."

Everyone but Shintarou gasped in surprise by the emperor's decision but they didn't know the teen has more to say when he brought his hand up. All eyes once again focus on him.

"The kingdom is well protected. My Shikigami's will be here to protect the kingdom during my absence." the Emperor stated. The said shikigami's appeared besides the teen's side on cue. Their presence along has intimidated everyone but Seijuurou.

Shintarou knew there was no way for him to successfully persuade the teen from his disicion when there's stronger beings existed by his side to protect the kingdom from harm.

"Rest easy, Shintarou. The kingdom is in safe hands. Previous tragedy shall no repeat itself." Seijuurou assured him while brought the discussion to an end. Everyone but Shintarou has excused themselves.

The advisor were staring at Suzaku's painting which slowly burns itself away. It was not long until he lets out an unsightly heavy sigh which probably worth his whole life. Exhaustion were written all over his pale face.

.  
.

_"Those who gets in my way should be erase."_

_"Not only that, I shall drive out all the traitors within the kingdom in order to restore this land to its former glory. Should anyone stand in my way, I will crush them!"_

_"To annihilate all the members in the Kise of the Gold Clan. Also the teal haired woman must be killed. They have the nerve to create such a disgusting being who masks as the late Lady Tetsuki."_

_.  
._

"For him to seek and have the princess's life slayed with such desperation..." Shintarou bit his lower lip as he shifts his gaze to the painting of the Sacred Blue Dragon, Seiryuu which guards the east land of Teiko.

"The Suzaku appeared, the Palace's Shikigami's were summoned and used against the former head of Gold Clan, the sudden appearance of Byakko and its master , and His Majesty's strange personality surfaced... was there more to it than meet the eyes?" he mused as he tries ransacking each corner of his mind for more answer.

"It's quite simple , really." a voice broke his train of thoughts as it echoes throughout the hall.

The advisor quickly turns around , only to find his former assistant, Takao standing a few feet behind him with an hawk sitting on his shoulder.

He was in a casual-leather like clothing. Dark brown knee-cut leather boots, a matching color pair of pants and a sleeveless jacket which obviously has been worn repeatedly over the years as it colors slightly fade and its fabric were torn at some parts especially the arms. A short white cut yukata were hidden underneath the jacket, while on his right arm were covered with thick lathered fabric. His presence felt much more different than before.

"Takao...? What are you doing here? Dressed in such?"

The smaller man chuckles softly , "Aahhh... Shin-chan. That's why you can't the answers to all those questions of yours." he smiled as he brought his hands towards Shintarou, "Why don't I show you?"

Before Shintarou knew what was happening, his questions will soon be answered by the one person he never expected to show up.

* * *

It was at the peak of night when everyone but the oldest son of Minoru's Clan was asleep. He strode silently towards a certain princess's room as he pushed the bamboo door opens without cracking a single sound.

Petals of cherry blossom were gently floating in the air as soft gentle breeze blew them into the room as they fell onto Tetsuki who were asleep. The brunette then, gathered the princess into his arms before he walks towards the garden where it was filled with cherry blossom trees.

From the shadows, his personal attendant appeared as he began, "My Lord, you have yet rested enough to do this continuously. I fear you will collapse if you proceed. There's a chance that if you tempered with the sea-" Worried for his lord's frail health condition.

Totsuka chuckles softly as he interrupt,"If I don't , Hibiki may not be able to withstand it for the both of them." he gently lowered the bluenette onto a bed of flowers underneath the cherry blossom trees., "I rather lose myself than losing him."

Then, he brushed her soft locks from her cheeks as his brown orbs saddens , "He's my one and only brother after all ..."

Izumo could only remain silent to his master's resolve. His heart bears the pain of helplessness as he watched Totsuka's smile instantly replaced by pain, the moment the final pink petal falls onto the bluenette. A barrier were formed around the two, blocking the taller male from entering and the curse's mark appeared beneath the two who were within the barrier.

The cherry blossom trees were glowing bright as the brunette were taking in all the pain from cursed which bestowed upon Tetsuki. The gentle breeze turns rough when bloods began dripping from Totsuka's mouth.

"Tots-"

"STAY!" he barked , "Just a little bit longer ..." he grunted. His vision were fading in and out as he tries to stay conscious.

"Wh-who knew that His Majesty's action bor-bore such dangerous curse towards his beloved..." The Minoru heir knew he was already at his limit. Not only he spent hours in removing the curse from his brother but he hurried to assist the princess , without knowing that he was already beyond his limit even before he begins.

It was second before his consciousness fades away when someone caught him , "Lord Totsuka!"

A strong pair of arms held him in place. Totsuka struggled to crack an eye open but his blurred vision were filled with a mop of silver. He knew only one boy who has that shade. The only one who was willing to stay by his beloved brother's side throughout the ordeal Hibiki had to suffer throughout his life.

"Chi...hiro-kun..."

The said teen's gaze focus onto Tetsuki who remains unconscious as the angry mark on her chest shines brightly, "So, that's why Lord Hibiki was able to have a proper rest." he mumbles.

Totsuka took a deep breathe as he tries to stand on his two feet, "It's ... only temporary. My magic is not strong enough to make it forever."

Without warning , the wind grew even stronger. The two were pushed a few feet behind when, Tetsuki were grunting in pain as the curse began losing control of itself.

"I believe what I did previously to seal the curse had provoked it to grow stronger." The archer concluded as he brought his left arm in front of his eyes.

The brunette chuckles, "Reckless but you did what you had to do and I know it was because of my stubborn brother that you did it." he then, rid of his outer layer robs onto the ground, "Well, I can't say that I'm happy that you're here." he commented as he eyed the later, "But , you're doing what you have to."

Chihiro bit his lower lip as he lowered his eyelids, "For them, I'm more than willing to do anything."

His gaze shifts to the front , **"BYAKKO!"** And thus, the Sacred White Tiger were summoned as it roars into the air.

**"CHIHIRO!"** it growled as it voice echoes, "The seal should have remained untouched. I have already warned you!" the Sacred Tiger glared at him with his large crystal blue orbs. It was furious with his hard work being tempered with.

"It was not his fault to blame. It was mine." Totsuka intervened. His brown orbs gazed evenly with the large creature before him.

"Totsuka Minoru..." it hissed.

It was only seconds later , when the said brunette were suddenly pushed onto the ground by a smaller and petite lady. Her hands tightly held on his neck, trying to block his air pipes.

The heir chocked on his breathe as he tries to pry the bluenette's fingers off yet failed miserably. Totsuka's brown orbs widen when he finally noticed the angry marks like veins snaked around her body. Her orbs were blank , no trace of emotions were shown as her strength surpassed a man's.

Izumo Kusanagi were trying his best to get through the barrier but he failed when he was pushed by the field force, "MY LORD!"

Byakko merely stand beside his master , "You know as well as I do, the moment the seal has been tempered with, this will happen and there is no way you nor I can do. She no longer able to hear us!"

"Prin-cess...don't...do it..." Totsuka struggled to break free but he knew that his words failed to reach her when her grips tightens.

He could only choke one name, "Tet...su...ki..."

* * *

A mischievous smile formed on the teen's lips. His pair of mismatched orbs remains focus on the scrolls before him as he shifts slightly in his seat.

Resting his chin on his knuckles, "Do it." the Red Emperor silently breathed an order.

* * *

A tear rolled down the bluenette's cheek as her grips began tightening onto Totsuka's windpipes. The larger man were chocking as he tries to breath.

"CHIHIRO! DO SOMETHING! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOUR MASTER'S ONLY BROTHER!" Izumo shouted to the archer who were hesitating to even touch the princess.

The older male gritted his teeth when he noticed Chihiro were not budging , "DO YOU WANT HIBIKI TO SUFFER AGAIN?!"

That was all it take to snap Chihiro from his trance , when he hurried and pushed the bluenette from Totsuka who were coughing and chocking at the same time. However, it was not enough to stop whatever it was which took over Tetsuki's consciousness, when Chihiro were pushed against the barrier.

His blank grey orbs widens when he felt a sharp blade went through his tunic. The archer recognize the blade's design which he created and owned.

Byakko growled, **"YOU FOOL!"** he then, roared. His voice was enough to shake the ground. It was a mere second when Byakko's Tiger form transform into a human's. A tall and well built man with long snow-white hair which flows down to his waist. His skin are of a woman's, smooth yet fair.

He then , pulled Tetsuki away from his master. He easily held her by her neck as he dangled her in the air. She struggled to break free but only to receive wrath from the Sacred Tiger as he brought up his right hand. Before he proceed with what he will soon do, he eyed his master who were leaning against the barrier. He clicked his tongue when he noticed crimson liquids were staining his master's attire. Byakko's mood soured even worse.

His clear blue orbs glared at Tetsuki, "I'll rid of you once and for all!"

Chihiro's breath hitched when he noticed Byakko's form, "BYAKKO! DON'T!"

With all his might , the said tiger then, punched the bluenette's chest. Blinding bright light fills the garden. Eerie screams slowly fades with the light.

Both the archer and Totsuka tries to clear their vision as they furrowed when they saw the teal haired princess limp body were in Byakko's grip, hanging in the air. The barrier soon gave way for Izumo to rush towards Totsuka's side while the Sacred Tiger lowered the unconscious Tetsuki onto the ground.

"I merely rid of the curse for now." Byakko explained. Totsuka and Chihiro sighed in relieved. Seconds before they could move toward the princess.

A familiar firm elderly voice appeared, "I never mentioned that I allow outsiders into my manor during my absence, Totsuka."

All eyes focused on the source of the voice behind them. Totsuka's orbs widens in surprised as his brows furrows when he saw who it was.

An elderly male whose face are similar to Totsuka's except his gaze were sharp and as cold as eyes as it shifts from Totsuka to Byakko to the unconscious bluenette on the ground whom he known and seen when he was at the capital several times.

"Father..." he trails off , "What are you doing here ...? I thought you are stil-"

The said man cuts him off, "At the capital?" he scoffed, "I was. But to think you actually bring them in especially him." he shifts his gaze to his side when the said man were pushed onto the wooden floor.

Hibiki grunted in pain when his father's guard pressed him onto the floor. His head were spinning, his chest hurts so badly , while his eyes were unfocused.

The raven haired swordsman were trying to grasp what was happening when his sapphire orbs was falls onto his favorite bluenette. His breathe hitched as he tries to push himself up, "TETSUKI!" it was less than a second, his cheeks slammed onto the floor once again.

His father threw a disgusted gaze to Hibiki as he utter , "What misfortune have you brought to the family this time?"

The older male's gaze terrifies the young one as his voice shook , "Father, I'm no-"

Then, the head of the Minoru slammed his cane onto the floor. Furious as he gripped tightly onto the cane, "I don't remember raising a son who kills his own mother!"

Hibiki's orbs widen. A tear rolled down his cheeks. His past tore through him.

A silent whisper escaped the swordsman's lips.

_"Mother..."_

* * *

I know there's a lot of plot holes in this chapter but bear with me. I'm trying really hard with this chapter especially it took me months to write it T-T

Please do leave a comment below!^^


End file.
